


Albus Potter and the Founders' Fountain

by evilolive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilolive/pseuds/evilolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned by the Sorting Hat to finish a project left undone by the Founders hundreds of years earlier, Albus Severus Potter must find a way to free himself of the burden of his own and others' expectations and unite the Houses as originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in 2007 and finished in 2008. I took on this project when the person who was slated to write it dropped out because Life. I had Life, too, but said yes anyway.
> 
> The project was conceived as a "Radio Play" by the people behind Pottercast at The Leaky Cauldron. It was performed by the Acting Troupe. Links to the aired podcasts can be found [here](http://www.podbay.fm/show/79138340) \- relevant numbers: 177, 182, 187, 193, 202 and 203
> 
> HP fandom has moved on in the intervening years. I wrote this fic before Pottermore came into existence with all its additional "exclusives and surprises" from the author. So this is based on the book series, and my HP fandom up to that point. The Pottercast connection means the target audience is young, like the books themselves.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. And feel free to ship away - reading this again so many years later, my less-than-conscious shipping bias is obvious (slightly to my surprise).

**Episode 1  
**

**Scene1 : INT. HOGWART’S EXPRESS.  
              (TRAIN WHISTLE. SOUND OF WHEELS ON  
              TRACK, FADING DOWN AS DIALOGUE  
              BEGINS.)  
**

ALBUS:  
    This one’s empty. Shall we stay here?  
ROSE:  
    OK. Where’s your brother gone?  
ALBUS:  
    Off with Louis and Fred, I expect.  
    [BRAVE]  
    Who needs him, anyway?  
ROSE:  
    [EQUALLY BRAVE]  
Not me.  
ROSE:  
    Are - are you scared, Al?  
ALBUS:  
    I was, but not now we’re  on our way. It’d be loads  
    worse if you weren’t here.  
ROSE:  
    Me too! It was such a relief to see you on the  
    platform. It feels strange though, doesn’t it, that  
    we’ve been waiting for so long, and we’re finally  
    here?  
ALBUS:  
    (EXCITEMENT IN HIS VOICE)  
    Yeah, our first day. Unbelievable.  
SLIDING DOOR OPENS  
SCORPIUS:  
    (TENTATIVE))  
Um - scuse me.  
ROSIE:  
    [TEASING BUT FRIENDLY]  
    Why, what have you done?  
ALBUS:  
    Ignore her. What’s up?  
SCORPIUS:  
    (STILL SUBDUED)  
    I was just looking for somewhere to sit down.  
ALBUS:  
    Plenty of seats to go round - help yourself.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Thanks.  
(SITS DOWN)  
ALBUS:  
    What’s your name? I’m Al. This is Rosie.  
SCORPIUS:  
    My name’s Scorpius.  
ROSE:  
    Wow. That’s even better than his.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Is Al short for something then? Why don’t you use  
    your proper name?  
ALBUS:  
    I could tell you …  
ROSE:  
    But then he’d have to kill you.                         
SCORPIUS:  
    [BEWILDERED]  
    I don’t understand. Why will you have to kill me?  
ALBUS:  
    Forget it, I was only joking. It’s no big deal.  
ROSE:  
    It’s short for Albus.  
              (SCORPIUS IS A LITTLE AFFRONTED AT  
              BEING TEASED AND TAKES REFUGE IN HIS  
              DIGNITY)  
SCORPIUS:  
    I could have found out anyway.  
ROSE:  
    (TEASING AGAIN)  
    Could you really? How’s that then?  
SCORPIUS:  
    (STILL ON HIS HIGH HORSE)  
    I know who your people are.  
ALBUS:  
    (AMUSED)  
My _what_? SCORPIUS:  
    You’re a Potter. I saw your father by the train.  
ROSE:  
    Goodness me. You’re quite the observer.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Harry Potter’s rather hard to miss.  
              (ALBUS REFUSES TO BE DRAWN ON THIS)  
ROSE:  
    What does he mean by that, Al?  
ALBUS:  
    Search me.  
SCORPIUS:  
    And you’re a Weasley, aren’t you, Rose? It’s  
    obvious.  
ALBUS:  
    [STILL AMUSED]  
    You’re a bit obsessed with people’s families, aren’t  
    you?  
SCORPIUS:  
    (DEFENSIVE)  
    No. My father pointed yours out, that’s all.  
ALBUS:  
    What did he say?  
              (UNCOMFORTABLE SILENCE)  
    You can tell us. We’re not easily offended, are we  
    Rosie?  
ROSE: Nope.  
SCORPIUS:  
    He didn’t say anything much. Just that I should…  
ROSE:  
Go on.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Watch my back.  
              (A BRIEF BUT STUNNED SILENCE)  
ROSE:  
    (A LITTLE SARCASTIC, BUT STILL JOKING)  
    And yet here you are, sitting with us. Do you make a  
    habit of disobeying your parents, Scorpius?  
              (

PAUSE. SCORPIUS DOESN’T RESPOND)  
   

Al, I’m not sure my mother would like me sitting  
    with someone so naughty.  
             

(ALBUS, SENSING ROSE IS CLOSE TO  
              TAKING THINGS TOO FAR, INTERVENES TO  
              MAKE PEACE)

  
    Don’t tease, Rosie.

  
              (SCORPIUS GAINS COURAGE AT THIS SHOW OF  
              SUPPORT)

SCORPIUS:  
    Well, I couldn’t find anywhere else to sit, so I  
    thought I’d give you the benefit of the doubt.  
             

(THIS SHOW OF SPIRIT PUTS ROSE BACK  
              IN A GOOD HUMOUR)  
ROSE:  
    We’re ever so grateful, aren’t we, Al?.  
ALBUS:  
    What I want to know is how come your dad knows us,  
    and why he thinks we’re so dangerous.  
ROSE:  
I’m curious about that too. But you know what, Al, I do remember dad saying something…Oh my goodness… I just realised, you’re that …  
ALBUS:  
SCORPIUS:  
    Go on.  
ROSE:  
    Nothing.  
(BREAKS OFF HURRIEDLY)  
SCORPIUS:  
    I know what you were going to say.  
ROSE:  
    (VERY EMBARRASSED)  
    I wasn’t going to say anything!  
SCORPIUS:  
Don’t lie. You were going to say “Oh, _that_ family.”  
ALBUS:  
    Hey! Don’t you call her a liar! Come on, Rosie, what  
    did Uncle Ron say? I wasn’t listening.  
ROSE:  
    (UNCHARACTERISTICALLY SUBDUED)  
    Just something about making sure I beat Scorpius in  
    tests. That’s all, honestly. I don’t know why he  
    said it.  
ALBUS:  
    Weird.  
              (UNCOMFORTABLE PAUSE)  
SCORPIUS:  
    (STIFFLY, STILL UPSET)  
    I have to go. Excuse me.  
(DOOR SLAMS)  
ALBUS:  
    Got a bit of a chip on his shoulder, hasn’t he?  
    Wonder if he’ll come back?  
ROSE:  
    I’m not sure I want him to.  
ALBUS:  
What was it really? Uncle Ron must have said something worse than that. You went redder than that mop of yours.  
ROSE:  
    (DIGNIFIED)  
    If you must know, he said Grandad Weasley would  
    never forgive me if I married a pure-blood. Meaning  
    Scorpius.  
ALBUS:  
    (LAUGHING)  
    What’s the big deal? That’s just typical Uncle Ron.  
ROSE:  
    (IMPATIENT)  
    I know that. But I couldn’t possibly explain it to  
    Scorpius, could I?  
ALBUS:  
    I suppose not.  
              (THEY FALL SILENT)  
SOUND: FADE UP TRAIN NOISE  
ROSE:  
    I wonder what he got so upset about though? After  
    what his dad said about us too!  
ALBUS:  
    I suppose we’ll find out eventually. If he comes  
    back that is. I hope he does. He’s weird but he  
    seems all right. I get the feeling he doesn’t know  
    anyone else.  
ROSE:  
    And he’s not very big. He’d be awfully easy to pick  
    on.  
ALBUS:  
    True. But what can we do?  
ROSE:  
    Maybe he’ll be in Gryffindor with us. I wouldn’t  
    mind. He’s sweet, even if he is a bit slow on the  
    uptake.  
ALBUS:  
    (DISGUSTED)  
_Sweet?_ Eurgh. Don’t go saying that to him whatever you do. But I don’t think he is slow. It’s more like he’s an old person or something.  
ROSE:  
    That’s it! It’s like he doesn’t get it when we’re  
    messing about.  
ALBUS:  
    But anyway - we don’t know yet if we’re going to be  
    in Gryffindor, never mind Scorpius.  
ROSE:  
I can’t wait to find out. Do you think the trolley will be here soon?  
SOUND: JINGLE OF COINS  
ALBUS:  
    (WHISTLES IN ADMIRATION)  
    Where’d you get a Galleon from, Rosie?  
ROSE:  
    Dad put it in my pocket when Mum wasn’t looking.  
ALBUS:  
Uncle Ron’s _well_ generous. What are you going to spend it on? It’s not like we can go to Hogsmeade or anything.  
ROSE:  
    I don’t know. It’s a lot of money…  
SOUND: DOOR OPENING  
    (ROSE CONTINUES IN HER FRIENDLIEST VOICE)  
    Hello Scorpius! Back again?  
SCORPIUS:  
    (STILL A BIT RUFFLED)  
    What’s a lot of money?  
ALBUS:  
    Rosie’s got a Galleon pocket money.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Is that all? My dad says he’ll send me ten times  
    that if I score top marks.  
ROSE:  
    (SURPRISED)  
    You mean after exams or something?  
SCORPIUS:  
    After exams? No, he’ll send me galleons every time I  
    do well. Won’t yours?  
ROSE:  
    I don’t think so.  
SCORPIUS:  
    What about yours, Al?  
ALBUS:  
    Not a chance. Anyway, what for? I got everything on  
    my list when we went to Diagon Alley.  
              (THEY FALL SILENT AGAIN FOR A MOMENT)  
SOUND: TRAIN NOISE  
ROSE:  
    What House do you want to be in, Scorpius? We were  
    just talking about it before you came back.  
              (THERE IS NO DOUBT IN SCORPIUS’ MIND)  
SCORPIUS:  
    I’ll be in Slytherin. My dad was, and my mum and my  
    grandparents and everyone back to…well, forever.  
ROSE:  
    That’s like us. Al’s family and mine, I mean. We’re  
    cousins. Our parents were all in Gryffindor, and  
    Granny and Grandad too.  
SCORPIUS:  
    So you will be too.  
ROSE:  
    But you don’t really know until the Sorting, do you?  
    No one does. I’d rather be different. There’s  
    nothing exciting about going into Gryffindor when  
    your mother got the highest marks for her N.E.W.T.S.  
    of anyone since Albus Dumbledore.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (IMPRESSED)  
Did she? Wow. I expect you _will_ beat me in every test.  
ALBUS:  
    (RESIGNED)  
Oh, she will.  
SCORPIUS:  
I just realised - Albus Dumbledore - is _that_ who you’re named for, Al?  
ROSE:  
    You don’t know the half of it.  
ALBUS:  
    Shut it Rosie, or I’ll try out that jinx James  
    showed us.  
ROSE:  
    I’d like to see you try. Scorpius is quite an  
    interesting name, isn’t it?  
SCORPIUS:  
    (PLEASED)  
Is it?  
ROSE:  
    You know who you’re named after, don’t you? Scary,  
    if you ask me.  
SCORPIUS:  
    My great uncle. He’s dead. I don’t know if he was  
    scary.  
ROSE:  
Oh, sorry, I was talking about who Scorpius was in _history_.  
ALBUS:  
    This is it, Scorp. Prepare to be bored to death.  
ROSE:  
    (ANNOYED)  
Hey!  
SCORPIUS:  
    It’s all right, Rose, carry on. I’m interested,  
    honestly.  
ROSE:  
    (MOLLIFIED)  
    OK, then. Scorpius Imperius developed the Imperius  
    Curse hundreds of years ago, with the help of his  
    brother, but his brother didn’t want to help at all,  
    he was just the test subject, you know, and it was  
    really very nasty.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (IMPRESSED AGAIN)  
    How do you know that?  
ROSE:  
    I read a book on curses and their creators last  
    year. I wasn’t supposed to, but Mum left it lying  
    around, so I grabbed it.  
              (THERE IS A BRIEF SILENCE)  
    So, what do you think? If you’re in Slytherin,  
    Scorpius, and we’re in Gryffindor, will you still  
    talk to us after we get Sorted?  
SCORPIUS:  
    (WISTFULLY)  
    Probably not. It’s not really allowed, is it?  
ALBUS:  
Where’d you get that from? Of course it’s _allowed_.  
ROSE:  
    I’m not sure, Al. I think Scorp might have a point.  
    You’ve heard the way James and the others talk about  
    House points and Quidditch and all that. It doesn’t  
    always sound too friendly, even though Mum says it’s  
    all in fun.  
ALBUS:  
    She’s right. I think we can talk to whoever we like.  
SCORPIUS: Can we?  
ALBUS:  
    Who’s going to stop us? Anyway, who knows - you  
    might not be in Slytherin, and me and Rosie might  
    not be in Gryffindor. I might end up in Slytherin,  
    and my Dad said it’s cool.  
ROSE:  
    Uncle Harry really said that?  
ALBUS:  
    Yeah. So, it’s up to you, Scorpius. Will you still  
    talk to us if we’re in different houses?  
SCORPIUS:  
    (DARINGLY)  
    Well, our dads know each other, don’t they? So it  
    must be all right.  
ALBUS:  
    Exactly. So you’d better know some stuff, Scorp.  
    (WITH AFFECTION)  
    Like the fact that Rosie’s completely mental.  
ROSE:  
    (ALSO WITH AFFECTION)  
    And I’d better warn you, Scorpius, that Al is  
    utterly boring and it takes a hundred years to plan  
    anything with him around.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (MYSTIFIED)  
Plan what?  
ROSE:  
    Oh, just normal stuff. Getting our own back on James  
    and Fred and Louis mostly. James is Al’s brother and  
    the others are cousins. They’ve been at Hogwarts two  
    years already.  
ALBUS:  
    They use magic sometimes when they’re not supposed  
    to, so it can be quite dangerous.  
SCORPIUS:  
    I see.  
ROSE:  
    Even without magic. A few weeks ago, at Granny and  
    Grandad’s, Louis put Flobberworms in my hair and  
    told me they were poisonous!  
SCORPIUS:  
    Did you tell your mum?  
ROSE:  
    Of course not. I mixed a load of soot in with the  
    Floo powder when he went home.  
ALBUS:  
    It got all over his new robes. He didn’t care, but  
    his mum lost the plot and grounded him from coming  
    to Diagon Alley with us.  
ROSE:  
    (WITH SATIFACTION)  
    It was brilliant.  
SOUND: TROLLEY ARRIVING  
ALBUS:  
    Trolley’s here. Get that Galleon out Rosie, I’m  
    starving.  
SOUND: FADE UP TRAIN NOISE, THEN FADE DOWN TO SIGNAL TIME  
HAS PASSED  
                        SCENE 2 INT. HOGWART’S EXPRESS.  
VOICE: ANNOUNCER: FIVE MINUTES TO HOGSMEADE STATION! ALL  
STUDENTS MUST ENSURE THEY ARE PROPERLY ROBED FOR ARRIVAL.  
PLEASE COLLECT ALL PERSONAL BELONGINGS, DO NOT LEAVE  
ANYTHING IN THE OVERHEAD RACKS. FIVE MINUTES - REPEAT -  
FIVE MINUTES TO HOGSMEADE!  
ROSE:  
    (BOSSY)  
    Al, quick get your robes on. I told you not to leave  
    it until the last minute. You too, Scorp. Hurry up!  
ALBUS AND SCORPIUS:  
    (GRUMBLING)  
OK, OK.  
SOUND: RUSTLE OF FABRIC AS ALBUS AND SCORPIUS PULL ROBES  
OVER THEIR HEADS. TRAIN SOUNDS FADE UP FOR A MINUTE, THEN  
DOWN AGAIN.  
ROSE:  
    We’re here! We’re here! Come and look, you can see  
    the carriages waiting.  
ALBUS:  
    (EQUALLY EXCITED)  
    We’re not going in the carriages, we’re going in the  
    boats. Dad told me!  
SOUND: TRUNKS BEING DRAGGED FROM OVERHEAD RACKS AND TRAIN  
DRAWING TO A HALT. DOOR OPENS. THE THREE FIRST YEARS JUMP  
DOWN ON TO THE PLATFORM  
HAGRID:  
    Firs’ years, firs’ years. Over this way!  
ALBUS:  
    Look - there’s Hagrid. Hey, Hagrid!  
HAGRID:  
    Mind your step, this way. All right there, young  
    Albus?  
ALBUS:  
    Are you taking us to the boats?  
HAGRID:  
    Thas’ right. Careful now, this bit’s steep.  
SOUND: FEET CRUNCHING AND SLIPPING ON STONES AS THEY MAKE  
THEIR WAY DOWN A NARROW TRACK. OWL HOOTS.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Hey, why didn’t those carriages have any horses?  
ALBUS:  
    Because of the Thestrals. You can’t see them unless  
    you’ve seen someone die.  
ROSE:  
    I thought everybody knew that.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Oh, that’s right. I forgot.  
ROSE:  
    (IN AN UNDERTONE)  
    I don’t believe him, do you, Al?  
ALBUS:  
    No, but it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t have an older  
    brother and cousins to tell him stuff.  
ROSE:  
    That’s true. Never mind, we can look after him.  
ALBUS:  
    Oh, don’t start that again. He’s not your stupid  
    Puffskein.  
ROSE:  
    Aubrey is not stupid!  
SOUND: A LOUD SMACKING NOISE  
ALBUS:  
    Give over, Rosie. I’ve still got that jinx.  
ROSE:  
    You wouldn’t dare.  
HAGRID:  
    (OVER HIS SHOULDER)  
    First sight of Hogwarts coming up! Just round this  
    bend!  
              (THERE IS A PAUSE WITH JUST THE SOUND  
              OF FOOTSTEPS AGAIN FOR A MOMENT)  
ALL THE FIRST YEARS:  
    OOO - OOOH!  
SCORPIUS:  
    The lake! Look at the lake!  
ALBUS:  
Look at the castle! It’s _massive_!  
ROSE:  
It’s _just_ like the illustrations in Hogwarts: A History.  
(INFORMATIVE)  
The keystone came from Stonehenge, you know, Scorp.  
SCORPIUS:  
    I did know that actually.  
ROSE:  
    (NOT LISTENING)  
    Oh, it’s even more beautiful than I thought it would  
    be.  
SOUND: SPLASHING AS THE FIRST YEARS REACH THE ROCKS BY  
THE SIDE OF THE LAKE.  
HAGRID:  
    No more'n four to a boat! Pick one and get in.  
SOUND: CONTINUED SPLASHING AS ALBUS, ROSE AND SCORPIUS  
PICK A BOAT AND CLIMB IN  
ROSE:  
    Careful, Scorpius, don’t fall in.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (IRRITATED)  
    I’m not going to.  
HAGRID:  
    Everyone in?  
ALL THE FIRST YEARS:  
    Yes!  
HAGRID:  
    Right then - forward!  
SOUND: WATER RIPPLING UNDER THE PROW OF THE BOAT AND SOFT  
WIND, FADING DOWN AS DIALOGUE BEGINS  
SCORPIUS:  
    (QUIETLY)  
    Al, can I ask you something?  
ALBUS:  
    Yeah, ‘course. What is it?  
SCORPIUS:  
    What you were talking about before - about the  
    Houses.  
ALBUS:  
    What about it?  
SCORPIUS:  
    I remembered something my dad told me. He said the  
    House you’re sorted into is like your family at  
    school.  
ALBUS:  
    Well, that’s true. I mean, you live with them and  
    have lessons with them and everything.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Yeah. But he also said you shouldn’t ever trust  
    anyone outside your family.  
ROSE:  
    (INTERRUPTING)  
He said _what_? That’s horrible.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (SURPRISED)  
    Everyone says it, don’t they?  
ROSE AND ALBUS:  
    (EMPHATIC)  
No!  
ROSE:  
    My Mum says it’s important to trust people. She says  
    even if they turn out to be nasty, you have to try  
    and understand why they’re like that, and not let it  
    stop you trusting people in the future.  
ALBUS:  
    Look - I’ll tell you exactly what my dad said about  
    the Sorting if you like. Maybe that’ll help.  
ROSE:  
    Go on, Al, what did Uncle Harry say?  
ALBUS:  
    He said the Sorting Hat takes your choice into  
    account, and if I really want to go into Gryffindor  
    and not Slytherin, it’ll listen. So how can it  
    matter that much what House you end up in?  
ROSE:  
    (THOUGHTFUL)  
    You mean, I could go into Ravenclaw if I wanted?  
ALBUS:  
    I dunno. Maybe.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Is that what you want?  
ROSE:  
    Not that Gryffindor isn’t wonderful, Scorp, but I  
    get so sick of grown-ups telling me how much I  
    remind them of mum. I’m nothing like her - except  
    we’ve both got brown eyes.  
ALBUS:  
    And mad hair.  
ROSE:  
    Have not! Anyway, you can’t talk. I thought Granny  
    Weasley was threatening to cut your hair last week?  
ALBUS:  
    She did cut it. It grew back like it always does.  
ROSE:  
    But Al, you know exactly what I mean. You get sick  
    of all those old people slopping over you as well.  
    (TO SCORPIUS, GIGGLING)  
    It’s the eyes, you see. So like his beautiful  
    grandmother who died in the first war. Such a  
    precious boy, and with those wonderful names too. Is  
    he going to be a hero like his Dad? It’s ever so  
    sweet, really.  
ALBUS:  
    Oh, shut up. At least I never got it as bad as  
    Teddy.  
    (JOKING)  
    So, Rosie, you’re planning to go into Ravenclaw and  
    abandon me to Gryffindor?  
ROSE:  
    (TEASING)  
Maybe.  
ALBUS:  
    (STILL JOKING)  
    And just how do you expect me to deal with James and  
    the others by myself?  
SCORPIUS:  
    You make your cousins sound a bit scary.  
ROSE:  
    Oh, they’re pretty nice really. It’s just when  
    they’re all together it can get a bit much. My mum  
    calls them “The Unremitting Nuisance”. That’s why me  
    and Al tend to stick together.  
    But he’s just teasing really. You wouldn’t mind if I  
    went to Ravenclaw, would you Al?  
ALBUS:  
    'Course not. Who wants to see your ugly mug first  
    thing in the morning and in every class?  
ROSE:  
    He’s just worried I’ll be better than him at magic.  
ALBUS:  
    (RUEFUL)  
It’s true.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (SKEPTICAL)  
    So you really think we can choose what House we want  
    to go in?  
ALBUS:  
    I don’t know how it works exactly. We’ll just have  
    to wait and see.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (TRYING TO MAKE A JOKE)  
    Well, it’d be cool to annoy my dad by getting Sorted  
    into Hufflepuff, but on balance, I think the  
    sacrifice would just be too great.  
              (THE OTHER TWO REACT ANGRILY)  
ROSE:  
    There’s nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!  
ALBUS:  
    Our friend Teddy’s mum was in Hufflepuff, and she  
    was an Auror who fought in the war. She died in the  
    same battle as our Uncle Fred. You’d be lucky to end  
    up in her old House.  
ROSE: (FIRM)  
    Hufflepuff is as good a House as any of them.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (TAKEN ABACK)  
    It was only a joke. I can’t imagine feeling at home  
    anywhere but Slytherin, that’s all. I wish you two  
    would get Sorted there too.  
ROSE:  
    Ooh, no. I couldn’t be in Slytherin. It’s produced  
    great wizards but I couldn’t bear to live in the  
    dungeons.  
ALBUS:  
    (ONLY HALF-SERIOUS)  
    Well, maybe I’ll ask for Slytherin then.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Seriously?  
ROSE:  
    Don’t be silly, Al. Imagine what James would say. If  
    you did that, I’d definitely try for Ravenclaw.  
              (THEY FALL SILENT.)  
SOUND: SPLASHING OF WATER UNDER THE PROW OF THE BOAT.  
FADE DOWN.  
                        Scene 3: Ext. Hogwarts castle  
SOUND: WATER, PROW SCRAPING ON PEBBLES.  
HAGRID:  
    All right you lot. Follow me.  
FOOTSTEPS AS THE FIRST YEARS FOLLOW HAGRID UP TO THE  
CASTLE DOOR  
HAGRID:  
    Have we got everyone?  
ROSE:  
    (EXCITED)  
Here goes…  
ALBUS:  
    (AWED)  
    This is really it.  
BOOMING AS HAGRID KNOCKS THREE TIMES  
HAGRID:  
    Here they are Professor Longbottom, all present and  
    correct.  
NEVILLE:  
    Thanks, Hagrid. See you at the feast after the  
    Sorting!  
FOOTSTEPS AS THE FIRST YEARS CROSS THE ENTRANCE HALL  
NEVILLE:  
    OK everyone, welcome to Hogwarts.  
ROSE:  
    (WHISPERS)  
    He looks really different, doesn’t he? Sort of tidy.  
ALBUS:  
    Yeah. Never seen him in a hat before.  
ROSE:  
    (GIGGLES)  
    That’s because he’s always carrying something in it  
    instead of wearing it. He must have washed it for  
    the occasion!  
COUGH FROM PROFESSOR LONGBOTTOM  
NEVILLE:  
    Everything all right back there?  
ROSE:  
    (EMBARRASSED)  
    Yes, Uncle Neville. I mean, Professor …  
NEVILLE:  
    (BRISKLY)  
    Great. Right then. We’ll be eating soon enough,  
    you’ll be glad to hear, but first you need to be  
    Sorted into your Houses. I know you’re tired, but  
    try to stand quietly and listen while you’re  
    waiting.  
    The Sorting is an important ceremony…  
FADE DOWN  
              (TIME PASSES)  
FOOTSTEPS AS THEY ENTER THE GREAT HALL  
ROSE:  
    Look at all the candles, isn’t it beautiful?  
ALBUS:  
    There’s the Sorting Hat over there on that stool.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Wow, what a revolting old thing. I’d heard it was a  
    bit worse for wear, but it looks like it’s about to  
    crumble into dust. Imagine how strong the magic must  
    be to hold a thing like that together.  
              (SORTING SONG BEGINS)  
SORTING HAT:  
    _Another year, my task begins,_  
 _It’s time to meet your fate._  
 _No dragging feet or backward looks_  
 _To learn what makes you great…_  
              (ONLY ALBUS IS INTERESTED IN HEARING  
              THE WORDS)  
ROSE:  
    This is so exciting!  
ALBUS:  
    Shh! I’m trying to listen!  
SORTING HAT:  
    In times long past, though not forgot,  
    Of danger I sought to warn,  
    Unheeded, destruction came,  
    And with it, a new dawn.  
SCORPIUS:  
    I could do without the hundreds of pairs of eyes  
    staring at us.  
ALBUS: Shhh!  
SORTING HAT:  
    _If in your heart burns fire and pride,_  
 _Bold Gryffindor awaits within._  
 _If driven by guile to scale the heights,_  
 _You’re destined for shrewd Slytherin._  
 _Should friends and faith come first with you,_  
 _Good Hufflepuff you’ll find your seat._  
 _If learning is your guiding light,_  
 _Wise Ravenclaw’s the place you’ll meet._  
ROSE:  
    (WHISPERS)  
    Look Scorp, over there at the Gryffindor table -  
    Al’s brother and our three cousins. Do you see them?  
ALBUS:  
    Rosie! It’s nearly finished!  
SORTING HAT:  
    _As years march past, not much has changed,_  
 _Forgotten lessons I hoped to teach,_  
 _The past reborn, mistakes repeat_  
 _Doom circles back within our reach…_  
SCORPIUS:  
    Not very cheerful is it, for a Hat? Did you say  
    three cousins, Rose? You only mentioned two before.  
    Which ones are they?  
ROSIE:  
    Tell you in a minute - I think the Sorting is about  
    to begin.  
ALBUS:  
    (REPROACHFULLY)  
    You made me miss the end of the song.  
NEVILLE:  
    On this parchment are your names. When your name is  
    called, step forward, take a seat on the stool and  
    put on the Hat. It might take a bit of time to  
    decide, so don’t worry. Afterwards, make sure you  
    leave the Hat on the stool for the next person.  
    OK, let’s get started: Atkins, Auriga!  
ROSE:  
    (MOURNFULLY)  
    It’s going to be ages before it gets to me. Sorry  
    about before, Al.  
ALBUS:  
    Dad won’t let her come and visit any more, Scorp,  
    'cause he says he’s worried his ears will fall off  
    next time.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (COMPLETELY TAKEN IN)  
    Really?  
ROSE:  
    (WITH HERMIONE-ISH DIGINITY])  
    Just ignore him, Scorpius.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Tell me about your cousins then. Which one is your  
    brother, Al - is he that tall one?  
ALBUS:  
    No, that’s Louis, the one with fair hair.  
ROSE:  
    He looks like that because his mum’s part-Veela…  
ALBUS:  
    But don’t hold it against him. Next to him…  
ROSE:  
    (GIGGLES)  
    With the red curly hair…  
SCORPIUS:  
    Why’s it so long? He looks like a girl.  
ALBUS:  
    (AMUSED)  
    I wouldn’t let him hear you say that.  
ROSE:  
    His mum must have made him take out those - what did  
    he call them?  
ALBUS:  
    Don’t ask me.  
ROSIE:  
    (GOSSIPY)  
    It looked awful on him whatever they were. I heard  
    Auntie Angelina say he’d have to keep it long for  
    six months as a punishment. I thought Uncle George  
    would be able to get round her, but she can be  
    pretty fierce.  
SCORPIUS:  
    She sounds like my grandmother.  
ALBUS:  
    I heard her and mum talking about it. They were  
    laughing their heads off.  
ROSE:  
    Anyway, that’s Fred.  
(ADMIRINGLY)  
He’s _highly_ dangerous.  
ALBUS:  
    And nearest to us…  
    (PROUD)  
    That’s James.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Why’s he grinning like that?  
ALBUS:  
    (RESIGNED)  
    Waiting to see me fall flat on my face, I expect.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Do you like having a brother?  
ALBUS:  
    'Course. He’s a bit bossy sometimes, but he’s pretty  
    cool. He taught me Wizard chess this summer.  
ROSE:  
    He’s very good, my dad says.  
ALBUS:  
    He’s better than me at everything. Mum says it’s  
    just because he’s older, but it’s not. He did really  
    well in his exams last year. He came top in three  
    subjects, and Louis was top in all the others.  
SCORPIUS:  
    I wish I had a brother.  
ALBUS:  
    I’ve got a sister too, she’s younger than me.  
SCORPIUS:  
    What about you, Rose?  
ROSE:  
Younger brother. He’s not much use, but the little squirt comes in handy now and then. Our other cousin is at the far end. Can you see her? Her name’s Victoire. She’s Louis’ older sister and she’s Head Girl this year.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (IMPRESSED)  
I see her.  
ROSE:  
    (WISTFULLY)  
    Beautiful isn’t she? Everyone falls in love with  
    her.  
SCORPIUS:  
    I can see why.  
NEVILLE:  
    Lehri, Leila!  
ROSE:  
She looks interesting. I wonder what House she’ll be in. Goodness me, I am _so_ bored.  
ALBUS:  
    Shh, why don’t you? It’ll be me soon, and I can’t  
    think with your constant yammering.  
SORTING HAT:  
_HUFFLEPUFF!_  
ROSE:  
    You were talking just as much as me. What are you  
    thinking about, anyway?  
              (ALBUS DOESN’T REPLY. ROSE WHISPERS  
              SO THAT SCORPIUS CAN’T HEAR.)  
ROSE:  
    You’re not really going to ask for Slytherin, are  
    you? I know you, Al. You might do it just to keep  
    Scorp company, but it wouldn’t be a good idea at  
    all.  
ALBUS:  
    (CALM)  
    Just leave it, would you? It’s fine.  
              (ROSIE IS NO LONGER WHISPERING)  
ROSIE:  
     Scorpius wouldn’t expect you to, you know.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Wouldn’t what?  
NEVILLE:  
    Malfoy, Scorpius!  
SCORPIUS:  
    Oh, Merlin. Wish me luck.  
SOUND: RUNNING FOOTSTEPS  
ROSE:  
    Well? What are you going to do?  
ALBUS:  
    Stop pestering, Rosie. I said I’d wait and see, and  
    that’s what I’m doing. I want to concentrate on  
    what’s happening. You might try it yourself.  
ROSE:  
    (SARCASTIC, BUT GOOD-HUMOURED)  
    Oh, ha ha.  
              (LONG SILENCE)  
ROSIE:  
    Gosh, the Hat’s taking ages with Scorp, isn’t it?  
ALBUS:  
    Yeah. Wonder what that means?  
              (INSIDE THE HAT WITH SCORPIUS)  
SORTING HAT:  
    Ah.  
SILENCE AS THE HAT DELIBERATES  
SORTING HAT:  
    Hmm.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (THINKING ALOUD)  
    I can hear it. Dad never said it talked. He just  
    said you sat down and it yelled out the House…  
              (SORTING HAT INTERRUPTS THIS TRAIN OF  
              THOUGHT)  
SORTING HAT:  
    I can see you’re not going to be easy to place.  
              (PUZZLED PAUSE)  
SCORPIUS:  
    (THINKING TO HIMSELF)  
    What’s it mean by that?  
SORTING HAT:  
    Loyalty. That’s uppermost. A gift for friendship. A  
    logical brain … and a good, strong talent.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (MENTALLY PUNCHES THE AIR)  
    Yes!  
SORTING HAT:  
    Also …  a strong desire to belong, to fit in.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (TO HIMSELF, A LITTLE BORED NOW)  
    Isn’t that the whole point? To tell me where my  
    family’s going be? I wish it’d get on with it.  
SORTING HAT:  
    So … where should I place you?  
(PAUSE)  
SCORPIUS:  
    (STILL TO HIMSELF)  
    Is it talking to me?  
[RAISES VOICE]  
    Erm…  
SORTING HAT:  
    There is something you would like to contribute?  
SCORPIUS:  
    Not really. But I thought you asked me a question.  
SORTING HAT;  
    Please, answer.  
SCORPIUS:  
    You asked me where I should go…  
SORTING HAT:  
    And…  
SCORPIUS:  
    I was going to say … Slytherin?  
SORTING HAT:  
    Slytherin?  
    (DOUBTFUL PAUSE)  
    Oh, well, yes, could be.  
SCORPIUS: Could be?  
    (TO HIMSELF)  
    What does that mean?  
SORTING HAT:  
    Is that what you want?  
SCORPIUS:  
    I - I think so.  
    (MORE FIRMLY)  
    Yes.  
SORTING HAT:  
    You wouldn’t prefer, say, Hufflepuff?  
SCORPIUS:  
    (DEFINITELY)  
    No.  
    (AS AN AFTERTHOUGHT)  
    But thank you.  
SORTING HAT:  
    You would be an asset to Hufflepuff. You will find  
    the friendships you seek in Hufflepuff. The family,  
    even.  
SCORPIUS:  
    Not - not Slytherin?  
SORTING HAT:  
    As I said, Slytherin could also be a good fit. But a  
    more risky path to success. One you may come to  
    regret choosing.  
SCORPIUS:  
    (QUIETLY)  
    Not as much as I’d regret choosing Hufflepuff when  
    Dad found out.  
    (LOUDER)  
    Slytherin. Please. Not Hufflepuff.  
SORTING HAT:  
Hmm. Very well, in that case … _SLYTHERIN!_  
NEVILLE:  
    Osborne, Oliver!  
ROSE:  
    Oh, Albus. I really hoped that somehow he’d end up  
    in Gryffindor.  
ALBUS:  
    (GRUMPY)  
    Well, he hasn’t.  
ROSE:  
    You’re disappointed too! I can tell. Al, promise me  
    you’re not going to ask to go into Slytherin.  
ALBUS:  
    (DELIBERATELY MYSTERIOUS)  
    That’s not all I’m going to ask.  
SORTING HAT: _HUFFLEPUFF!_  
NEVILLE:  
    Potter, Albus!  
ALBUS:  
    Cheer up, Rosie. Here goes nothing.  
ALBUS:  
    Hello.  
(ALBUS WALKS FORWARD TO TAKE HIS  
PLACE ON THE STOOL, NERVOUS BUT  
DETERMINED, HE ADDRESSES THE SORTING  
HAT)  
(A SURPRISED PAUSE)  
ALBUS:  
    My name’s…  
SORTING HAT:  
    I know who you are.  
ALBUS:  
    Before you sort me, if you don’t mind, I have a few  
    questions.  
              (THE SORTING HAT IS INTRIGUED AND  
              FAINTLY AMUSED AT THIS BREACH IN  
              PROTOCOL)  
SORTING HAT:  
    By all means. Fire away.  
ALBUS:  
    My dad said you’ll take my choice into account…  
SORTING HAT:  
    He spoke no more or less than the truth. Is that  
    your first question?  
ALBUS: Yes.  
SORTING HAT:  
    What is the second?  
ALBUS:  
    What if I want to go somewhere, but you think I’m  
    wrong? Who gets the last word?  
SORTING HAT:  
    (REFLECTIVE)  
    A question in two parts. To answer the first: most  
    times the situation doesn’t arise. I listen to you  
    and your contemporaries. I hear your deepest wishes,  
    hopes and dreams. These are my guide. Usually, if  
    there is a leaning towards a particular House -  
    whether you are aware of it or not - you will be  
    successful and happy where you want to be.  
ALBUS:  
    What happens if I don’t know, or can’t decide?  
SORTING HAT:  
    I listen to your thoughts for longer. If you are  
    listening closely, you might become aware of my  
    deliberations, and speak to me. Then there will be a  
    … negotiation.  
ALBUS:  
    What happens then?  
SORTING HAT:  
    Then I learn more. May we begin? Although, I believe  
    I already have an idea of where you ought to be.  
ALBUS:  
I wish _I_ did. My whole family expect me to be in Gryffindor. My friend Rosie’s the daring one - and I let her be. And there’s another thing. We met someone on the train, and he thinks he can’t be friends with us if we end up in different Houses. That it’s not allowed or something.  
SORTING HAT:  
    (WITH SADNESS)  
Not - allowed?  
ALBUS:  
    It’s not what I think.  
SORTING HAT:  
    I’m glad to hear it.  
              (SILENCE FALLS. AFTER A LONG MOMENT:)  
SORTING HAT:  
    So, are you any closer to knowing where I should  
    place you?  
ALBUS:  
    No. But I have decided something.  
SORTING HAT:  
    What’s that?  
              (ALBUS TAKES A DEEP BREATH)  
ALBUS:  
    I don’t want to be Sorted.  
              (SILENCE, THEN WITH EVEN GREATER  
              SADNESS:)  
SORTING HAT:  
    I must sort you. It is my purpose - what I was made  
    for.  
ALBUS:  
    I know you have to put me somewhere, but I’m leaving  
    it up to you.  
    (PAUSES)  
    It doesn’t make any difference to me.  
SORTING HAT:  
    In which case, my way forward is clear. However,  
    before I announce it, I have something to ask of  
    you.  
ALBUS:  
    (SURPRISED)  
    You mean, like a question? I thought you knew  
    everything about me - my wishes, hopes and dreams  
    and all that.  
SORTING HAT:  
    Not a question. A task. I have been waiting for this  
    conversation for a long time - for someone to make  
    the choice you have just made. Time is short, so my  
    request is simply that you find me again. Soon. Find  
    me again, and put me on. That is all.  
ALBUS:  
    Er - how exactly am I supposed to do that?  
SORTING HAT:  
    (WAVING THIS MINOR DETAIL ASIDE)  
    You’ll work it out. Seek help and advice from among  
    the Sorted, I would suggest. Strength in numbers, et  
cetera.  
ALBUS:  
    Er - OK.  
SORTING HAT:  
    For now, you have left me a choice. It was not a  
    difficult one. I choose …  
END OF EPISODE


	2. Chapter 2

                         Scene 1. EXT.Hogwart's Castle.  
                         It's a windy morning. The first  
                         years are walking down to the  
                         Quidditch Pitch.  
               (SOUND OF RUNNNING. ROSE CATCHES UP  
               WITH ALBUS)  
ROSE:  
     Albus! Wait for me!  
               (SHE CATCHES UP WITH HIM)  
ALBUS:  
     Hiya Rosie. Looking forward to our first flying  
     lesson?  
ROSE:  
     Can't wait!  
ALBUS:  
     How come you weren't at breakfast?  
ROSE:  
     I went to take a look at the library. It didn't  
     leave much time to eat. Al, it's amazing! Just how  
     mum described it.  
ALBUS:  
     Ravenclaw's agreeing with you so far then I take it?  
ROSE:  
     (HESITANTLY)  
     I think so. Ravenclaw Tower is beautiful. But it is  
     strange knowing that you and James and Louis and  
     Fred and Victoire are so near by, but might as well  
     be a million miles away. I saw them all surrounding  
     you at the table and I felt a bit funny for a  
     moment.  
ALBUS:  
     But you still ended up in Ravenclaw.  
ROSE:  
     And I am happy, honestly. It feels right.  
ALBUS:  
     Did the Sorting Hat - um - speak to you at all?  
ROSE:  
     Oh yes! We had a good old chat. I was thinking about  
     Dad going on and on about Gryffindor for the last  
     month. And then I remembered Mum's story about  
     nearly ending up in Ravenclaw, and how Dad always  
     says how glad he is she didn't.  
ALBUS:  
     Good grief, Rosie. I didn't thing you were under  
there _that_ long!  
ROSE:  
     Is it my fault it could overhear what I was  
     thinking?  
ALBUS:  
     So what happened then?  
ROSE:  
     I heard it say I seemed to have a "strong and  
     unusually creative mind" ... and how that could mean  
     several things and I'd be very comfortable in  
     Gryffindor....  
...so I sort of went, "Oh" to that because comfortable sounded a bit, well, 'unstimulating', as mum puts it. And then it said "Ah!" and yelled out Ravenclaw. So that was that.  
(PAUSE)  
Anyway, you were under there twice as long as anyone else. Everybody at the Ravenclaw table was talking about it and asking me about you. Were you arguing about wanting to be put into Slytherin?  I knew it was bound to be Gryffindor.  
ALBUS:  
     Rubbish. You didn't know any such thing. But as it  
     happens, I didn't ask anything. It doesn't work like  
     that, does it?  
ROSE:  
     (THOUGHTFUL)  
     No.  
     (PAUSE)  
     The older ones were talking about the Sorting Song  
     in the common room after the feast. They'd written  
     down all the words, a line each, isn't that cool?  
     They do it every year and they have all the previous  
     years on a special shelf. They said the Hat hadn't  
     given out a warning like that in years. They were  
     all trying to work out what it meant. Some of them  
     thought it meant the school was in danger again but  
     the others said that couldn't be true.  
     They said the Sorting Hat was going mad and should  
     be retired. It was fascinating. I don't know what to  
     think myself, but the Sorting Hat is a bit scary  
     isn't it? All that magic sitting on your head.  
ALBUS:  
     I wouldn't say scary. Listen, Rosie, I need your  
     advice about something...  
ROSE:  
     OK, but not now. I think we're about to start. The  
     teacher's looking at us. Oh look, here's Scorpius.  
SOUND: WIND, FOOTSTEPS TRAMPING THROUGH MUD  
     Hey, Scorpius! Come over here with us! There's a  
     spare broom next to me.  
SCORPIUS:  
Hi, you two. Urgh. I'm _freezing_.  
ROSE:  
     Exciting though, isn't it? Flying being our first  
     lesson I mean.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I suppose so.  
MADAM HOOCH:  
     OK, you lot. One at a time, starting from this end.  
     You - what's your name young lady?  
LEILA:  
     It's Leila, Miss.  
MADAM HOOCH:  
     That's Madam Hooch to you. You're first. Hold your  
     hand over the broom and tell it to come up...  
     (FADE DOWN)  
(LONG PAUSE)  
SCORPIUS:  
     She's not doing very well, is she?  
ALBUS:  
     She looks like a beginner.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (NERVOUSLY)  
     Are you nervous?  
ROSE:  
     Nervous? Why? Don't you know how to fly?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Of course I do!  
SOUND: JOSTLING, HEAVY BREATHING  
ALBUS:  
     Hey! Stop shoving! Who do you think you are, barging  
     in like that?  
MALE VOICE (CYRIL):  
     (UNPLEASANTLY)  
     Look at this. It's the famous Albus Severus Potter.  
     I didn't know you had friends in high places,  
     Malfoy.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (GLOOMILY)  
     Al, this is Cyril. He's a ... friend of mine. From  
     Slytherin.  
ALBUS:  
Well I'm a friend of yours too, and I was here first, so shove off _Cyril_.  
ROSE:  
     Yes, get your own broom. If you can find one that'll  
     let you sit on it that is. Rude pig.  
MADAM HOOCH:  
     What's going on over there? Get back in line!  
ALBUS:  
     That means you.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (CONCILIATORY)  
     Yes, go on, Cyril. I'll see you at lunch.  
CYRIL:  
     (NASTILY)  
Better watch it, Potter. You too, Ginger Nut. (THREATENING)  
See you later, _Malfoy_.  
SOUND: SQUELCHING FOOTSTEPS MOVING AWAY  
ALBUS:  
     What a git.  
ROSE:  
     Did you hear what he called me? What a nerve. If I  
     wasn't in a lesson I'd have hexed him. Is he really  
     a friend of yours Scorpius?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'm not sure. He keeps following me around, but I  
     don't know why, because he never says anything, just  
     laughs. Then the others all laugh too.  
ROSE:  
     You've got to stand up for yourself, Scorp.  
ALBUS:  
     He'll walk all over you if you don't.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Easy for you to say - you don't have to share a room  
     with him.  
ALBUS:  
     Are those the other Slytherins over by that tree?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Yes. They're the ones who laughed.  
ROSE:  
     They don't look so bad. Can't you make friends with  
     them instead?  
SCORPIUS:  
      Maybe.  
ROSE:  
     I've just remembered, I think I know that boy Cyril.  
     It's the piggy nose that reminded me. His dad works  
     at the Ministry - something high up in Magical Games  
     and Sports. D'you remember, Al? We saw them at the  
     Quidditch World Cup.  
ALBUS:  
     No way! You mean his dad's that Zacharias Smith  
     who's always on the wireless shooting his mouth off?  
     Mum hates his guts.  
ROSE:  
     Everybody does.  
MADAM HOOCH:  
     Next!  
ROSE:  
     Ooh! That's you, Scorpius!  
SOUND: JEERING FROM A DISTANCE  
SLYTHERINS:  
     Oo-ooh! That's you Scorpius!  
ALBUS:  
     Ignore them.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (QUIETLY)  
     Up!  
     (PAUSE)  
     (A LITTLE LOUDER AND MORE URGENTLY)  
     Up!  
               (EXPECTANT PAUSE)  
SOUND: WHOOSH AS SCORPIUS TAKES OFF  
ALBUS:  
(IN THE FOLLOWING CONVERSATION, IT  
BECOMES CLEAR THAT ROSE AND SCORPIUS  
ARE MORE ENTHUSIASTIC ABOUT FLYING  
AND QUIDDITCH THAN ALBUS. ALBUS - WHO  
HAS BEEN FLYING SINCE PRACTICALLY  
BEFORE HE COULD WALK - IS EXCELLENT,  
BUT THINKS  HE IS JUST AVERAGE, AND  
HERO-WORSHIPS JAMES WHO PLAYS CHASER  
ON THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM)  
     That's it. He's off.  
     (PAUSE)  
     He's a pretty good flier.  
ROSE:  
     Look how his hands are shaking though.  
ALBUS:  
     Yeah. Not getting on very well in Slytherin so far,  
     is he?  
ROSE:  
     That Smith'll flatten him if he doesn't toughen up a  
     bit.  
     (PAUSE)  
     He's settling down now. Wonder what position he  
     plays?  
ALBUS:  
     Seeker? He's turning.  
     (PAUSE)  
     Look how balanced he is. Better than me, I reckon.  
ROSE:  
     (LOYALLY)  
     No. You're faster.  
ALBUS:  
     We'll see won't we, on this old nag. Up!  
SOUND: WHOOSH AS ALBUS TAKES OFF, THUD AS SCORPIUS  
TOUCHES DOWN  
SCORPIUS:  
     How'd I do?  
ROSE:  
     You were really good. But what does it matter? It's  
     not Quidditch trials.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Oh, nothing. It's just Cyril and the others kept  
     saying at breakfast that the school brooms were  
     temperamental and I was bound to fall off because  
     I'm a ...  
ROSE:  
A what?  
SCORPIUS:  
     A wimp. They said I wouldn't be able to hold on. But  
     they were wrong.  
ROSE:  
     They were just trying to rattle you. You did really  
     well.  
     I bet you and Albus will be fighting it out as  
     Seeker in a few years. I prefer Chaser, and Auntie  
     Ginny said I could be as good as James if I practice  
     my catching. If you think Al's fast, just watch me!  
     Up!  
SOUND: THUD AS ALBUS TOUCHES DOWN, WHOOSH AS ROSE TAKES  
OFF  
SCORPIUS:  
     Wow. Look at her go.  
ALBUS:  
     Yeah, she could be really good. She got loads better  
     over the summer. But she doesn't practice enough.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Do you fly a lot when you're at home?  
ALBUS:  
     All the time.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Rosie said your brother's pretty good.  
ALBUS:  
     (PROUD)  
     He's already on the Gryffindor team. Chaser. He  
     wants to go professional, soon as he turns  
     seventeen.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Wow.  
     (PAUSE)  
     I  have to make the team next year. Wouldn't that be  
     amazing?  
ALBUS:  
     I s'pose so. Rosie's more of a Quidditch nut than I  
     am.  
SOUND: THUD AS ROSE TOUCHES DOWN  
ROSE:  
     That was fun. Was I faster, Scorp?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I forgot to watch actually. Sorry.  
ROSE:  
     (MIFFED)  
     Oh, stop apologising for everything. It makes no  
     difference to me.  
     (PAUSE)  
     What was it you want to ask me about earlier, Albus?  
ALBUS:  
     Oh, that. Yeah. Um...  
     (QUIETLY)  
     I need a plan for getting into Professor  
     McGonagall's office.  
ROSE:  
     (LOUDLY)  
     The Headmistress? Are you mad? Do you want us to get  
     into trouble in our very first week?  
ALBUS:  
     Calm down, will you? It's not my idea.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Shh! Madam Hooch is getting restless again.  
ALBUS:  
     We can talk about it later. But you don't have to  
     get into trouble, Rosie. I just need help coming up  
     with something.  
ROSE:  
     (SLIGHTLY MORE QUIETLY)  
     Don't be silly, of course I'm in it with you. It'll  
     be difficult, that's all. We don't want to get  
     expelled!  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'll help if you like.  
ALBUS:  
     Cool. Let's all have lunch together.  
               (LONG PAUSE)  
     Can we do that? Sit on the same table, I mean?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I didn't see anyone sitting on the wrong table at  
     breakfast.  
ROSE:  
     Or last night at the feast.  
ALBUS:  
     I hadn't thought of that. Maybe it's a bit public  
     anyway. All right, then - let's meet outside, by the  
     greenhouses.  
                         Scene 2. EXT.HOGWART'S CASTLE  
WIND BLOWING, STUDENTS SHOUTING AND PLAYING IN THE  
BACKGROUND  
ROSE:  
     What's this about then, Albus?  
ROSE:  
SCORPIUS:  
     And why do we have to stand around in the cold?  
ALBUS:  
     Because we don't want to attract attention, that's  
     why. It's important we aren't overheard.  
ROSE:  
     (TEASING)  
     Not wimping out on us, are you Scorpius?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (INDIGNANT)  
     No!  
     (MORE NERVOUSLY)  
     But I'm getting dirty looks from Cyril's lot over  
     there. Can't we go and stand under that tree  
     instead?  
ALBUS:  
     No we can't.  
ROSE:  
     Don't you know anything?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (HURT)  
     What did I say?  
ROSE:  
     That's the Whomping Willow.  
ALBUS:  
     It'll take your head off if you go near it.  
ROSE:  
     (WITH RELISH)  
It broke my dad's _leg_!  
ALBUS:  
     Just ignore them, Scorpius. They can't hear us. It's  
     like I said before - when I was being Sorted, just  
     before it yelled out Gryffindor, it said, "Come and  
     find me and put me on." Then, when I asked how, it  
     said I should seek help from whoever's just been  
     Sorted. That's where you come in. I need your help  
     to figure out how to get into Professor McGonagall's  
     office, because that's where the Sorting Hat lives.  
     Fred told me.  
ROSE:  
But it doesn't make sense, Al! Why would the Sorting Hat want you to get in trouble your very first week?  
SCORPIUS:  
Are you sure it said "Put me on"? Maybe it was putting you on.  
ROSE:  
     I think the older students are right - it's going  
     crazy in its old age.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I said it was too old to do its job properly.  
ALBUS:  
     (GETTING ANNOYED)  
     The Hat may be a bit weird, but it's not mad.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'm just glad I managed to persuade it to put me in  
     Slytherin.  
ROSE:  
     (TEASING AGAIN)  
     Wow. You think a lot of yourself, Scorp. D'you  
     really think it was all your decision?  
SCORPIUS:  
     HE was the one who said it takes your choice into  
     account!  
ALBUS:  
     I know I did. I just don't think it's as  
     straightforward as that.  
ROSE:  
     What he means is, the Hat's a lot cleverer than you  
     are.  
ALBUS:  
     Oh, stop arguing you two. Do you want to help or  
     not?  
               (SCORPIUS, FEELING GANGED UP ON, GETS  
               A LITTLE WHINY)  
SCORPIUS:  
     Not if she's going to keep calling me names.  
ROSE:  
     (DISGUSTED)  
     Oh for heaven's sake. Why don't you just go back to  
     your Slytherin friends, then? Oh, look. They're on  
     their way over to get you.  
ALBUS:  
     (STILL FOCUSED ON THE JOB IN HAND)  
     That's all we need. The bell's going to go in a  
     minute.  
CYRIL:  
     What have we here? Malfoy and Potter, the Odd  
     Couple.  
SOUND: SNICKERING FROM SMITH'S ENTOURAGE  
ROSE:  
     (ANGRY AT BEING IGNORED)  
     And I don't exist I suppose.  
CYRIL:  
     Did I just hear something, lads? Nope, didn't think  
     so. Must have been out of range of human speech.  
SOUND: MORE SNICKERING  
SCORPIUS:  
     Leave her alone, Cyril.  
CYRIL:  
     (MOCKING, LA-DI-DAH IMPRESSION OF SCORPIUS' VOICE)  
     Leave her alone, Cyril! Ooh, I'm so scared.  
ROSE:  
     (STILL ANNOYED)  
     I can take care of myself thanks, Scorp.  
ALBUS:  
     (IMPATIENT)  
     What do you want, Smith?  
CYRIL:  
     You've got something of ours, and we want it back.  
ALBUS:  
     What are you on about? Can't you just shove off?  
     We're busy.  
CYRIL:  
     (AGGRESSIVE)  
     You don't get to tell me to shove off, Potter. Who  
     do you think you are? I don't suppose your famous  
     father would be too happy if he knew who you were  
     hanging round with.  
ALBUS:  
     (COLD)  
     I don't know what you're talking about.  
CYRIL:  
     Stick to your own, and stay away from Slytherin  
     house. We don't want you hanging around. Malfoy's  
     one of ours, even if he is a little squirt.  
ROSE:  
One of _yours_? Who do you think you are?  
SCORPIUS:  
     It's all right, Rose.  
CYRIL:  
     I'll say what's right where you're concerned,  
     squirt.  
               (SOUNDS OF A SCUFFLE)  
ALBUS:  
     Let go of him, right now.  
CYRIL:  
     No problem.  
(SHOVES SCORPIUS AND PUSHES HIM TO  
THE GROUND)  
SCORPIUS:  
     Ow!  
ROSE:  
That's _it_!  
               (MORE SCUFFLING)  
ALBUS:  
     Rosie, don't get involved. You're fine, aren't you  
     Scorp?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (SHAKILY)  
Yeah. Fine.  
ROSE:  
     Just let me at him, the big bully.  
ALBUS:  
     He's not worth it.  
ROSE:  
     Oh no, Scorpius, you've got a huge lump on your  
     head!  
CYRIL:  
     (HIGH PITCHED, SQUEAKY IMPRESSION OF ROSE)  
     Ooh Scorpius! Have you got a big lumpy-wumpy on your  
     ickle head?  
     Lucky you've got a _girl_ to protect you.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (ANGRY, HURT PRIDE)  
     Get off me, Rose. It's none of your business!  
ALBUS:  
     Oi, don't shout at her like that, mate. She's only  
     trying to help.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'm fine. I don't need help from a girl, or from  
anyone!  
CYRIL:  
     (SATISFIED)  
     Now we're getting somewhere.  
SOUND: MORE SNICKERING  
ALBUS:  
     This is a waste of time. Come on Rosie, let's go  
     back inside.  
ROSE:  
Fine with me. See you later, Scorp, if your _friends_ will let you out of their sight.  
CYRIL:  
     Wait a minute. This isn't over. It needs settling.  
ALBUS:  
     (IRRITATED)  
     Oh, what  now for Merlin's sake? Can't anyone get a  
     quiet life around here?  
CYRIL:  
     I'm calling wizard's duel, so Malfoy here can prove  
     he's not a wimp, and deserves to be in Slytherin.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'll fight you right now!  
CYRIL:  
     (DERISIVE)  
     Not me, you stupid little wimp. You'll fight Potter  
     here, and I'll be your second. That's how it's done.  
ALBUS:  
     (MYSTIFIED)  
     Me fight Scorp? What for?  
ROSE:  
It was _me_ he yelled at anyway!

SCORPIUS:  
     I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Rose.  
ROSE:  
     (MOLLIFIED)  
     S'all right. Forget it.  
CYRIL:  
     Shut it, squirt. You're fighting Potter, unless you  
     want the whole school to know what a wimp you are.  
ALBUS:  
     This is ridiculous. Ignore him, Scorp.  
SCORPIUS:  
     No, he's right. We should have a duel.  
ROSE:  
     What? Scorpius, don't listen to him!  
SCORPIUS:  
     (MEANINGFULLY)  
     Actually, I think it's the best idea anyone's come  
     up with in the last half hour.  
ROSE:  
     (LIGHT DAWNS)  
     OH! Yes. Totally. Scorp's absolutely right, Albus.  
     You  have to duel.  
ALBUS:  
     (PUZZLED)  
     But it was nothing. Fighting for no reason's stupid.  
ROSE:  
     It's the perfect solution. Al, I'll be your second.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Yes. We should definitely duel. What about at night?  
ROSE:  
     I agree. Shall we say Saturday, at midnight?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Fine with me.  
ALBUS:  
     (FINALLY GETS IT)  
     OH! I mean, OK. Whatever.  
CYRIL:  
     (NOT REALISING HE'S BEEN PLAYED)  
     Right, that's settled. Coming with us, Malfoy?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Yeah, I will. I've had enough of these lot.  
CYRIL:  
     Low-life Gryffindor scum. We'll make a Slytherin out  
     of you yet, Malfoy.  
SOUND: FOOTSTEPS MOVING AWAY  
ALBUS:  
     Wow, Smith's real thicko, isn't he?  
ROSE:  
     I don't think he's stupid. Just really full of  
     himself.  
ALBUS:  
     Why don't I ever come up with things like that?  
ROSE:  
     Scorp's idea, not mine. I like it. It should land  
     you in plenty of hot water.  
     (PAUSE)  
     But look, you and Scorpius won't actually fight,  
     will you? Smith seems determined to cause trouble  
     between the two of you.  
ALBUS:  
     We'll work something out. It must be nearly time for  
     lessons.  
ROSE:  
     I've got Transfiguration with Professor Krum. It's  
     SO exciting!  
ALBUS:  
     Lucky you. I've just got Herbology with Neville.  
ROSE:  
     (REPROVING)  
     You really should stop calling him that, Al.  
               (BELL RINGS)  
     (PANICKING)  
     Oh my goodness, the bell. I must hurry!  
                         Scene 3. INT: Entrance Hall  
ECHOING FOOTSTEPS. CREAKING AS FRONT DOOR OF THE CASTLE  
OPENS.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Hi, Albus, wait for me!  
ALBUS:  
     Hey, Scorpius.  
SCORPIUS:  
      Where's Rose?  
ALBUS:  
     Dunno. Library, I expect.  
SCORPIUS:  
On a _Friday afternoon_?  
ALBUS:  
     Sick, isn't it?  
     (PAUSE)  
     What have you been up to? I've hardly seen you these  
     past few days.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I thought we should keep out of each other's way  
     until the duel. Rosie agreed with me. All set for  
     tomorrow night?  
ALBUS:  
     Yeah, I reckon. We'll show that prat, Smith. Is he  
     still hassling you?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Off and on. I don't know what his problem is. Maybe  
     he'll leave me alone when he realises I'm not going  
     to stop being friends with you and Rose just because  
     he says so.  
ALBUS:  
     You're OK with the plan? We get to the third floor  
     corridor, wait 'til we're about to start duelling,  
     then get Smith.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Do you think it'll work? I've never done anything  
     like this before.  
ALBUS:  
     If Rosie says it'll work, it will. Her plans always  
     do.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (WORRIED)  
     You know Cyril's been talking about turning up with  
     the whole gang? In case you don't play by the rules,  
     he says.  
ALBUS:  
     He's got at least one thing right then. It'll be  
     fine. We'll just get all of them and leave them  
     where we planned.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (STILL WORRIED)  
     Tied up in the Trophy Room.  
ALBUS:  
     You've got it. Look, me and Rosie do this sort of  
     stuff all the time. Don't worry about it.  
SCORPIUS:  
      All right then.  
ALBUS:  
     Just remember we've got to catch Smith off-guard, so  
     we've got to make the duel look real. When Rosie  
     counts, we both pretend to disarm each other, then  
     we jump them.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Yeah, I've got it.  
ALBUS:  
     Look, I've got to go, I'm already late.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Where are you going?  
ALBUS:  
     The round building down by the lake.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Isn't that where the game keeper lives?  
ALBUS:  
     Yeah, Hagrid. You've seen him - massive hairy bloke  
     who sits next to Professor Longbottom at meals.  
SCORPIUS:  
Why are you going to see _him_?  
ALBUS:  
     He's a friend - well, a friend of my dad's, really.  
     He invited me.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Oh.  
ALBUS: What?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Nothing.  
SCORPIUS:  
(PAUSE)  
     I think you're lucky, that's all. You know so many  
     people here. All your cousins, and half the teachers  
     as well.  
ALBUS:  
     I suppose.  
SCORPIUS:  
     And  everyone knows your name.  
ALBUS:  
     Huh. What's good about that? People looking at me  
     funny, and teachers going on about Dad all the time,  
     just 'cause we've both got black hair and glasses.  
     What do they think I'm going to do - produce a  
     Patronus on the spot or something? It's a nightmare.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Maybe it's why Smith's got it in for you.  
ALBUS:  
     I dunno. He doesn't seem to need much of a reason to  
     pick on people.  
SCORPIUS:  
     That's true. He hates my guts too - and definitely  
     not 'cause teachers are giving me soppy smiles the  
     whole time.  
ALBUS:  
     (GRUMPY)  
Oh, don't remind me. Who _is_ that weird bat with the glasses anyway?  
SCORPIUS:  
     No idea.  
ALBUS:  
     Tell you what, you should come and stay with us at  
     Christmas. Then you'd know everyone I know.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Really? I've never visited anyone before. Except  
     Grandmother and Grandfather of course.  
ALBUS:  
     'Course. Wouldn't have said it otherwise.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Are you sure though? What about your parents?  
ALBUS:  
     I'll check with Mum and Dad of course, but they're  
     bound to say yes.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (FORMAL)  
     Thank you very much for asking me.  
ALBUS:  
     Calm down, it's only my family, not tickets to the  
     World Cup. Right, I'm going. See you at midnight!  
                        

Scene 4. INT.Hagrid's Hut. Wind  
                         blowing.  
SOUND: KNOCKING  
               (ALBUS, GETTING NO REPLY, KNOCKS MORE  
               LOUDLY)  
SOUND: KNOCKING  
               (STILL NO RESPONSE)  
SOUND: DOOR OPENING  
ALBUS:  
     Hey, Hagrid! You in there?  
HAGRID:  
     Eh? Who's that? Oh, it's you, young Albus. Come in,  
     come in. Don't let all the cold air in. We've got a  
     situation here.  
ALBUS:  
     Should I come back another ... Oh!  
LEILA:  
     Sit down would you? You'll scare them.  
ALBUS:  
     I know you - I've seen you in my Herbology class.  
LEILA:  
     Have you? Hagrid, can you pass me the feeding  
     bottle? I think this one's hungry again.  
ALBUS:  
     What are those?  
LEILA:  
     Baby gissups.  
ALBUS:  
     They look like sausages squashed together in a pan.  
     Cute. I've never seen one before.  
LEILA:  
     I found them in the Forest. Their mother had been  
     killed, by a Thestral most likely. So I brought them  
     to Professor Hagrid.  
ALBUS:  
     What were you doing in the Forest?  
LEILA:  
     Exploring, of course.  
ALBUS:  
     You do know it's called the Forbidden Forest don't  
     you?  
               (HAGRID GIVES A DEEP BELLY LAUGH)  
HAGRID:  
     I've already warned her. She won't be going in  
     again.  
LEILA:  
     (AGGRIEVED)  
     I don't see why. At home, I helped look after a  
     forest bigger than this one, and ten times as  
     dangerous. All the children are taught to know its  
     hidden ways and how to avoid traps and savage  
     beasts.  
HAGRID:  
     (CHUCKLING)  
     Aye, she's a brave one. Orter be in Gryffindor not  
     Hufflepuff if you ask me.  
     (TO LEILA)  
     You're wrong about our Forest mind. It's bigger than  
     it looks from the outside, and as for dangers, best  
     not get too cocky. Cup o' tea, Albus?  
     (PAUSE)  
     Oh dear, would you look at that? We only went and  
     used up the last of the milk on the gissups. Do you  
     want water instead? I've got some cake here, you'd  
     best have summat to drink with it...  
ALBUS:  
     It's OK, I can see you're busy. I'll come down  
     another time.  
HAGRID:  
     Aye, probably for the best. Pass us that blanket  
     over there, young Leila. I'll make them up a bed in  
     this corner.  
ALBUS:  
     I'll be off then.  
               (ALBUS MOVES TOWARDS THE DOOR. NO  
               REPLY FROM HAGRID OR LEILA)  
ALBUS:  
     Nice meeting you ... um, didn't catch your name?  
LEILA:  
     (PREOCCUPIED)  
It's Leila.  
ALBUS:  
     Bye. See you around.  
(NO REPLY)  
SOUND: DOOR CLOSING  
               (EXT. WALKING BACK UP TO THE CASTLE)  
SOUND: WIND BLOWING  
ALBUS:  
     (TO HIMSELF)  
     Huh. I needn't have bothered going.  
                         The Duel  
               (MIDNIGHT, THIRD FLOOR CORRIDOR)  
ROSE:  
     Albus, over here!  
ALBUS:  
     Where? I can't see a thing.  
ROSE:  
     Behind the suit of armour.  
SOUND: METALLIC CLANKING  
ROSE:  
     Careful, don't knock it over.  
ALBUS:  
     Come on, we're going to be late to meet them. Better  
     hurry.  
SOUND: HURRYING FOOTSTEPS  
ROSE:  
     Did you get out of Gryffindor Tower all right?  
ALBUS:  
     I think so. I heard someone just as I came down the  
     stairs but they went the other way.  
ROSE:  
I keep thinking about what Professor McGonagall said on at the feast last week - that the staff do regular patrols and anyone caught wandering the castle after curfew "will be _severely punished_..."  
ALBUS:  
     Yes, I do remember, so we'd better keep quiet.  
ROSE:  
     OK. How was your visit with Hagrid yesterday?  
ALBUS:  
     (GRUMPILY)  
It was short.  
ROSE:  
     Gosh, you're in a bad mood. It's because you know  
     this plan isn't going to work, isn't it?  
               (THERE IS A PAUSE. ALBUS DOESN'T  
               REPLY)  
     Are you sure you want to go through with it?  
ALBUS:  
     What do you mean?  
ROSE:  
     I mean are we  really going to trick Scorpius?  
ALBUS:  
     Look, we agreed.  
ROSE:  
     I know, but there's still time to go back to the  
     original plan.  
ALBUS:  
     No. This is the best way.  
ROSE:  
     I just don't see how letting him win's going to help  
     him in the long run.  
ALBUS:  
     He'll probably beat me anyway.  
ROSE:  
     Oh, come off it.  
     (PAUSE)  
     What if he guesses?  He'll hate us forever. He's  
     really proud you know.  
ALBUS:  
     We went over this. All of us taking on Smith won't  
     solve anything. He'll just keep picking on Scorp  
     worse than ever.  
ROSE:  
But this way Smith will think you're the wimp!  
ALBUS:  
     Like I care what that prat thinks of me.  
ROSE:  
     But what about our plan? It was such a good one!  
ALBUS:  
     Not really. I wasn't going to say it, but it would  
     never have worked.  
ROSE:  
     Why ever not?  
ALBUS:  
     'Cause I need to get into Professor McGonagall's  
     office when she's not around, don't I? What was I  
     going to say? "'Scuse me Headmistress, mind if I  
     just pop the Sorting Hat on for a minute or two  
     before you punish me?"  
ROSE:  
     (CRESTFALLEN)  
     I never thought of that.  
ALBUS:  
     Never mind. This is still our big chance to get one  
     over on Smith, so it'll be worth it.  
     (PAUSE)  
     We're here. This is the Trophy Room.  
ROSE:  
     Is the door open?  
ALBUS:  
     Hang on...I think so..  
SOUND: DOOR OPENING  
ALBUS:  
     Give us a bit of light, but not too much.  
ROSE:  
     (WHISPERS)  
Lumos! Oh, hi Scor -  
     (BREAKS OFF HURRIEDLY)  
CYRIL:  
     Got here at last, I see. About time. We thought  
     you'd chickened out.  
ROSE:  
     (INDIGNANT)  
     Hey, Smith, who are all this lot? It's supposed to  
     be just you and Scorpius!  
CYRIL:  
     You expect me to trust a Potter and a Weasley  
     without back up? Everyone knows you're all cheats  
     and bullies.  
ROSE:  
     How dare you!  
ALBUS:  
     (GRIMLY)  
Whatever you say, Smith. I reckon it's better than being _cowards_ and _traitors_ anyway.  
               (RUMBLES OF DISSENT FROM THE GROUP OF  
               SLYTHERINS)  
CYRIL:  
     (AGGRESSIVELY)  
     Watch it, Potter.  
ALBUS:  
     We're not going to cheat, so just keep your goons  
     under control. I'm here to fight Malfoy, no one  
     else. Is he ready?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (NERVOUS)  
     Um. Yeah, course.  
ROSE:  
     Right then. I'll count down -  if that's all right  
     with you, Smith?  
CYRIL:  
     S'pose.  
ROSE:  
     On my count. One - two - three!  
SCORPIUS:  
     (HIGH-PITCHED VOICE)  
     _Expelliarmus!_  
CYRIL:  
     Get him, Malfoy!  
SOUND:  
SOUND: WAND CLATTERING ACROSS STONE FLOOR  
(LONG PAUSE)  
ALBUS:  
     (FEIGNING ANGER)  
     I don't believe it. He got me.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (SHOCKED)  
What?  
CYRIL:  
     (ALSO SURPRISED)  
     Eh? Is that it? Malfoy won?  
               (LOUD CHEERS FROM THE OTHER  
               SLYTHERINS)  
SLYTHERINS:  
     Go Malfoy! You showed him! (etc.)  
SCORPIUS:  
     (UNDER COVER OF THE CHEERING)  
     I don't understand...Al, what's going on? Do we get  
     them now?  
ALBUS:  
     (WHISPERS)  
     Shh! We can't now - I messed up, so the plan's off.  
     Just play along.  
     (LOUDER, FEIGNING DISGUST)  
     Come on Rosie, let's go.  
CYRIL:  
     What's the matter, Potter? He beat you fair and  
     square. Bet you wish you'd cheated now.  
ALBUS:  
     Hadn't you better run off back to bed while the  
     going's good,  coward?  
CYRIL:  
     Come on, Malfoy. Let's leave these losers to it.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (PUZZLED)  
Er, OK.  
SOUND: FOOTSTEPS MOVING AWAY  
SOUND: DOOR CLOSING  
ROSE:  
     (RELIEVED)  
     Well, that's that. I don't think he suspected  
     anything. Not yet anyway.  
ALBUS:  
     Let's hope we can get back to bed now without  
     getting caught.  
SOUND: DOOR CLOSING  
SOUND: SHRIEKING LAUGHTER FROM A DISTANCE  
ROSE:  
     (ANXIOUS)  
     What's that noise? Is it the Slytherins coming back?  
ALBUS:  
     I don't think so...  
VOICE: FIRSTIES! ICKLE FIRSTIES OUT OF BED!  
ALBUS:  
     It's Peeves!  
ROSE:  
Oh no!  
ALBUS:  
     Split up! I'll draw him off and you get back to  
     Ravenclaw Tower.  
ROSE:  
     I can't leave you!  
ALBUS:  
     Just go!  
SOUND: RUNNING FOOTSTEPS PURSUED BY CRIES  
PEEVES:  
     Firstie in the third floor corridor! Firstie on the  
     stairs!  
SOUND: HEAVIER FOOTSTEPS  
NEVILLE:  
     (SHOUTS)  
Who's there?  
SOUND: FOOTSTEPS COMING TO A HALT  
PEEVES:  
     Firstie in Gryffindor Tower!  
NEVILLE:  
     All right Peeves, I've got the message. Now get  
     lost.  
PEEVES:  
     (SHRIEKING)  
     Peeves get lost! Peeves get lost!  
               (PEEVES DEPARTS SHRIEKING WITH  
               LAUGHTER)  
ALBUS:  
     (NERVOUS)  
     Hi, Neville. I mean, Professor Longbottom. It's me.  
NEVILLE:  
     (SURPRISED)  
     Albus? Out of bed roaming the corridors in your very  
     first week of term? You do realise it's forbidden  
     don't you?  
ALBUS:  
     (EMBARRASSED)  
Um. Yeah.  
NEVILLE:  
     Care to tell me why?  
ALBUS:  
     Can I just say I'm sorry and it won't happen again?  
NEVILLE:  
     If you don't have a good explanation, it's an  
     automatic detention.  
ALBUS:  
     (RESIGNED)  
OK.  
NEVILLE:  
     These rules are for your safety, Al.  
ALBUS:  
     I know. I really am sorry - but that's all I've got  
     to say.  
NEVILLE:  
     Covering for someone else are you?  
               (SILENCE FOR A MOMENT)  
     (PLEADING)  
ALBUS:  
     Do you have to give me detention?  
NEVILLE:  
     No, I don't have to. I could let you off with a  
     warning. That is, if I believe you're telling the  
     truth when you say nothing like this is going to  
     happen again?  
ALBUS:  
     (RELIEVED)  
     I am, honestly.  
NEVILLE:  
     OK, then.  
ALBUS:  
     Thanks, Neville.  
NEVILLE:  
     (MORE STERNLY)  
     Professor, Al, when we're at school please. Don't go  
     running away with the idea that this isn't serious.  
     What if Professor McGonagall had been the one to  
     catch you? Do you want to be the first Potter to be  
     expelled from Hogwarts?  
ALBUS:  
     No, Professor.  
     (PAUSE)  
     Shall I say the password?  
NEVILLE:  
     Hold on. You might not have noticed yet but the Fat  
     Lady can be a bit touchy. No need to wake her if we  
     don't have to.  
ALBUS:  
     How are we going to get in then?  
NEVILLE:  
     I have a key.  
(PAUSE)  
ALBUS:  
     That doesn't look like a key. It's shaped like the G  
     of Gryffidor on the school crest.  
NEVILLE:  
     Well, it opens this portrait hole and and any other  
     door with a password. To me, that makes it a key.  
ALBUS:  
     And it never wakes up the Fat Lady?  
NEVILLE:  
     Watch.  
SOUND: CREAKING AS THE PORTRAIT HOLE OPENS  
      There you go...  
ALBUS:  
     Good night, Nev - I mean Professor.  
NEVILLE:  
     Good night, Al.  
SOUND: PORTRAIT HOLE CLOSING WITH FINALITY  



	3. Chapter 3

                         Scene 1  
               (INT: GREAT HALL, BREAKFAST)  
SOUND: BACKGROUND CHATTER, CLATTERING OF PLATES, SCRAPING  
OF KNIVES AND FORKS  
ROSE:  
     Morning, Al! I need to speak to you, can I sit here?  
ALBUS:  
     Yeah, yeah, sit down. I need to talk to you too.  
JAMES:  
     (SHOUTING FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TABLE)  
     Hey, what's going on? A Ravenclaw gatecrashing our  
     table? Stop her, Fred!  
FRED:  
     I'm on it, mate.  
ROSE:  
     Oh, shut up, James. I'll sit where I like. Fred,  
     move over!  
JAMES:  
     All right, Rose, you can sit here this once but  
     don't make a habit of it.  
ROSE:  
     That's not very friendly.  
JAMES:  
     Nothing personal you understand. It's just we can't  
     have you tarnishing our reputations with your brain  
     box habits. That'd never do, would it Fred?  
FRED:  
     Certainly not. We've heard about you stewing in the  
     library when there's perfectly good flying  
     conditions. Don't tell us they're corrupting you  
     already over in Ravenclaw?  
ROSE:  
     Just let me know when you want to get flattened,  
     Fred, and I'll make time for a race.  
FRED:  
     That'll be the day.  
ALBUS:  
     (LOW VOICE)  
     What's so urgent, Rosie?  
ROSE:  
     You won't believe what happened last night on my way  
     back to Ravenclaw Tower!  
ALBUS:  
     And you won't believe what happened to me. Peeves  
     caught up with me, and then I got nabbed by Neville!  
ROSE:  
     Professor Longbottom, you mean.  
ALBUS:  
     (IMPATIENT)  
     Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, he threatened me with  
     detention - but I managed to convince him otherwise.  
ROSE:  
     Is that it?  
ALBUS:  
     (HURT)  
     Saved you from getting caught, didn't I? I thought I  
     did pretty well, considering.  
ROSE:  
     (HEAVILY CONDESCENDING)  
     Amazing, Al. You managed to talk your way out of  
     trouble. And with Professor Longbottom of all  
     people. I'm impressed. Shall I tell Fred so he can  
     pat you on the back too?  
ALBUS:  
     Very funny. Come on then, tell me what happened to  
     you.  
ROSE:  
     Well, I started running but wasn't really looking  
     where I was going. I thought I was almost at the  
     foot of the spiral staircase up to our common room,  
     but I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere,  
     because I found myself running along a corridor I'd  
     never seen before.  
ALBUS:  
     That's nothing. I'm always getting lost.  
ROSE:  
     But there weren't any tapestries or suits of armour,  
     nothing except a six inch deep carpet of dust on the  
     floor.  
ALBUS:  
     That's a bit weird, I must admit.  
ROSE:  
     Wherever I was, Peeves must have known about it,  
     because all of a sudden I heard him screaming "Get  
     lost! Get lost!"  
ALBUS:  
     That's what he was yelling when Neville sent him  
     away. What did you do?  
ROSE:  
     I didn't know what to do! There was nowhere to hide,  
     and I could hear him coming closer, so I ran up and  
     down a bit in a panic and tried the nearest door. I  
     didn't expect it to be unlocked, but it opened  
     straight away.  
ALBUS:  
     So he didn't catch you?  
ROSE:  
     No, thank goodness.  
ALBUS:  
     And that's all you wanted to tell me? Huh.  
ROSE:  
     Of course that's not all! It was the room - there  
     was something strange about it! It wasn't a  
     classroom, it didn't go anywhere, and it was  
     completely empty - all except for this thing in the  
     middle of the floor.  
ALBUS:  
     What do you mean, weird?  
ROSE:  
     Well, at first I thought it was just a pile of  
     stones and broken glass and stuff. But then I looked  
     closer.  
ALBUS: And?  
ROSE:  
     The stones looked like the base of something. Like,  
     a wall or something.  
ALBUS:  
     (DOUBTFULLY)  
     Um, OK...what else?  
ROSE:  
     And the glass wasn't smashed, just in pieces.  
ALBUS:  
     Pieces of what exactly?  
ROSE:  
     I don't know. I got my wand out for some light, and  
     there were all these thick pieces of glass twisted  
     into weird shapes and all different colours.  
ALBUS:  
     What colours?  
ROSE:  
     Well, there was red and green ... and blue and  
yellow...  
ALBUS:  
     That's the colours for the four Houses.  
ROSE:  
     So it is! I never thought of that. You know, come to  
     think of it, it did remind me a bit of the  
     hourglasses in the Entrance Hall. It was the same  
     kind of glass, and exactly the same colours.  
     (PAUSE)  
     (DECIDEDLY)  
     Yes, it must be...  
ALBUS: What?  
ROSE:  
     Something magic. Something magic to do with  
     Hogwarts, that no one else knows about, and I found  
     it! Isn't that cool?  
ALBUS:  
     Just lying around where anyone could find it? Come  
     off it. It can't be anything like that.  
ROSE:  
     Whatever it is, I want to go back and see if I can  
     put the pieces back together, and you and Scorpius  
     have to come with me.  
ALBUS:  
     What can we do about it? We only know about three  
     spells!  
ROSE:  
     More than three, Al. Don't exaggerate.  
     (PAUSE)  
     All I know is, it made me feel sad just looking at  
     it. It's a part of the castle - and it's been lost  
     or forgotten about.  
ALBUS:  
     I don't see how it's lost exactly, if it's that  
     close to Ravenclaw Tower, but never mind. We'll go  
     and take a look.  
ROSE:  
     Thanks, Al.  
ALBUS:  
     Did you get back all right after that?  
ROSE:  
Oh yes, it was fine, but there was one more weird thing. I'd just turned the corner before the spiral staircase when I had to hide from Peeves _again_.  
     This time there was a suit of armour in an alcove  
     and I was small enough to squeeze behind it, so it  
     was easy, but you'll never  guess what Peeves was  
     doing!  
               (PAUSES FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT)  
ALBUS:  
     I won't, so you might as well just tell me.  
ROSE:  
     He was talking to another student! Not yelling or  
     anything, just chatting away like they'd been  
     friends for years.  
ALBUS:  
     No way. Who?  
ROSE:  
     That girl in our year - the Hufflepuff who can't  
     fly.  
ALBUS:  
     Leila.  
ROSE:  
     How do you know her name?  
ALBUS:  
     I met her at Hagrid's. She'd been in the Forest and  
     found something that needed looking after.  
ROSE:  
     (WITH RESPECT)  
     She went into the Forest? Wow.  
ALBUS:  
     She didn't seem very friendly. Not to me anyway.  
ROSE:  
     I'd love to know how she managed to tame Peeves.  
               (LONGISH PAUSE)  
ALBUS:  
     Rosie! You're a genius!  
ROSE:  
     Well, obviously. Why?  
ALBUS:  
     If she can talk to Peeves, she could help us.  
ROSE:  
     What with?  
ALBUS:  
     Getting in to see the Sorting Hat.  
ROSE:  
     She can get him to break in for us! You're right, I  
     am a genius.  
ALBUS:  
     You'll have to talk to her. I don't think she likes  
     me.  
ROSE:  
     We've got Potions with the Hufflepuffs tomorrow.  
     Leave it to me.  
     (PAUSE)  
     Hey, look, Scorp's on his way to lessons with two  
     Slytherins, and Smith isn't with them.  
ALBUS:  
     So, the plan worked. That's good.  
ROSE:  
     Do you think he suspected anything?  
ALBUS:  
     I'm ninety-nine per cent sure he didn't. Listen,  
     I've been meaning to tell you, I've invited him for  
     a visit during the Christmas holidays. You're coming  
     to stay with us this year too, aren't you?  
ROSE:  
     Oh, Al, are you sure inviting Scorpius is a good  
     idea?  
ALBUS:  
     (SURPRISED)  
     'Course, why not? I thought you liked him.  
ROSE:  
I do. It's just - he _is_ a Malfoy. ALBUS:  
     So what? Rosie, what's going on?  
ROSE:  
     You know I've been spending all that time in the  
     library? Well, it wasn't just homework. I've been  
     reading up on the Battle of Hogwarts - and before  
     that.  
ALBUS:  
     What's that got to do with Scorp? He wasn't even  
     born then.  
ROSE:  
     It's his family. They were on the wrong side, Al!  
ALBUS:  
     That's impossible. If it was true, they'd be in  
     Azkaban.  
ROSE:  
     It says they claimed to have switched sides at the  
     last minute and helped our side win. It didn't say  
     how though.  
ALBUS:  
     Well, there you go then. What's the problem?  
ROSE:  
     I don't know. It's confusing. Maybe I should just  
     ask him.  
ALBUS:  
     I wouldn't. Don't you remember how touchy he was  
     about his family on the train? If he does know, he's  
     probably embarrassed they took so long to come over  
     to the right side.  
ROSE:  
     Maybe you're right. I wish I could talk to Mum about  
     it. I bet she knows all about the Malfoys.  
ALBUS:  
     So write to her then. I like Scorp, and I'm inviting  
     him for Christmas and that's all there is to it.  
     Pass me a bit of that toast before James pigs it  
     all, I'm starving.  
                         Scene 2  
               (INT. EMPTY CLASSROOM)  
SOUND: VERY SLIGHT ECHO TO INDICATE EMPTY ROOM, HIGH  
CEILING ETC.  
LEILA:  
     I don't understand. Why should I ask Peeves to help  
     you burgle Professor McGonagall's study?  
ALBUS:  
We're not _burglars_! Rosie, what have you been telling her?  
ROSE:  
     (IMPATIENT)  
     Honestly, Leila, we're not going to  take anything. I  
     told you, Al just needs to get in there to talk to  
     someone who can't come out.  
LEILA:  
     You're suggesting that Peeves should get into  
     trouble for you by breaking in to a room. He will  
     enjoy that. Even so, he has a right to an  
     explanation before agreeing, and so do I.  
ALBUS:  
     Look, we might be able to tell you, but there's no  
     way we can tell Peeves what we're doing. It'd be as  
     good as going to McGonagall and asking to be  
     expelled.  
LEILA:  
     I talk to him, but I am not his master. If I try to  
     deceive him, he will not cooperate.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I've said all along this is a stupid idea. It's not  
     like you can reason with Peeves. Whatever we tell  
     him, he'll shout it from the rooftops. I still say  
     we should find another way.  
ALBUS:  
     (SIGHS)  
     All right. Leila, can you get him to provide a  
     general distraction without saying what it's for?  
LEILA:  
     Yes. That should not be a problem.  
ALBUS:  
     And I'll just have to find some other way of getting  
     in.  
ROSIE:  
     But that's the whole point, Al! There is no other  
     way.  
ALBUS:  
     Scorp's right though, it's too dangerous to involve  
     Peeves.  
     (PAUSE)  
     Maybe inspiration will strike when I'm facing the  
     door.  
LEILA:  
     Why can't the person you're meeting just let you in?  
ALBUS:  
     It's not that simple. Look, I'll tell you  
     everything, but you have to promise not to say  
     anything.  
ROSE:  
     Go on, Leila, swear on Dumbledore's grave.  
LEILA:  
     I will do no such thing! If you want me to help you,  
     you must earn my trust by trusting me. That is how  
     it is done. Are you honorable wizards or not?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (ANGRILY)  
     Of course we are!  
ALBUS:  
     All right, calm down everyone. OK - no swearing. I  
     trust you.  
     (PAUSE)  
     It's the Sorting Hat. That's who I need to talk to.  
     And it wasn't even my idea, all right? The Hat told  
     me I have to get in and speak to it. It told me when  
     I was being Sorted and don't ask why, because I  
     haven't a clue.  
LEILA:  
     But now I understand everything. You have been given  
     a magical quest!  
ROSE:  
     Isn't that a little over-dramatic?  
LEILA:  
     What else would you call it?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I think it's sort of cool. You're on a quest, Al,  
     and we're like your knights or something.  
ALBUS:  
     Oh, shut up. It's not a quest. Now you know  
     everything, Leila, so are you going to help us or  
     not?  
LEILA:  
     Yes, I will help you. But I have Transfiguration in  
     five minutes.  
ROSE:  
     That's a point, Al. When are we going to try this?  
     I'm so busy with homework.  
SCORPIUS:  
     And Quidditch is starting soon. I want to watch the  
     practices.  
ROSE:  
So do I.  
SCORPIUS:  
     We should find a time when everyone is busy. Not  
     even Peeves can keep the whole school away unless  
     they're all in one place. What about the Hallowe'en  
     feast?  
ALBUS:  
     But that's weeks away!  
ROSE:  
     Scorp's right, Al. The Hat didn't set a time limit,  
     did it? And it'll give us more time to figure out  
     how to get you in.  
LEILA:  
     I agree. To prepare for a quest takes time.  
ALBUS:  
     You and your quest. All right, we wait 'til  
     Hallowe'en.  
SOUND: BELL RINGING FOR CLASSES  
ROSE:  
     (PANICKING)  
     Oh no! I have to get to the greenhouses. I'm going  
     to be late.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Well, so am I.  
ROSE:  
     But we might lose House points! Come on, Scorpius,  
     hurry up!  
SCORPIUS:  
     (GRUMBLING)  
All right, all right, stop _bossing_.  
SOUND: FOOTSTEPS HEADING AWAY AND DOOR SLAMMING  
ALBUS:  
     Thanks for agreeing to help.  
LEILA:  
     It's nothing. I can help you, and you trusted me. I  
     will not betray you.  
ALBUS:  
     You don't half say some weird stuff.  
     (HURRIEDLY)  
     Not that I mind or anything.  
LEILA:  
     I think you and your friends are the strange ones.  
     You take things important things lightly, but are so  
     serious about things that don't matter.  
ALBUS:  
     What - you mean like going exploring in really  
     dangerous places?  
LEILA:  
     And flying on broomsticks. You treat it like a  
     matter of life and death.  
ALBUS:  
     You're just saying that 'cause -  
     (PAUSE)  
     Never mind.  
LEILA: What?  
ALBUS:  
     Well - because you don't know how to fly.  
LEILA:  
     I can fly! I just prefer not to sit on a silly twig  
     when I can stretch out comfortably. It takes as much  
     skill to direct a magic carpet you know.  
ALBUS:  
     They're illegal here.  
LEILA:  
     I know. I think it's silly.  
ALBUS:  
     You don't know what you're talking about. My uncle  
     says we don't have the space in Britain. Do you want  
     us to have to go around Obliviating Muggles all the  
     time in case we get found out?  
LEILA:  
     How was I supposed to know that? Anyway, I still  
     think carpets are better.  
ALBUS:  
     Whatever you say. I have a Charms class to get to.  
SOUND: FOOTSTEPS HEADING AWAY AND DOOR SLAMMING  
                         Scene 3:  
               (INT. ROOM OF REQUIREMENT. BEFORE  
               THIS SCENE, PAUSE A SECOND OR TWO  
               LONGER TO INDICATE A SIGNIFICANT  
               AMOUNT OF TIME HAS PASSED)  
SOUND: CATHEDRAL-LIKE ATMOSPHERE. SCORPIUS IS BY THE  
DOOR, SO HIS VOICE IS COMING FROM FURTHER AWAY  
               (ROSE AND ALBUS ARE STANDING BY THE  
               PILE OF STONES AND GLASS.)  
SCORPIUS:  
     Come on, let's go. It might have stopped raining by  
     now.  
ROSE:  
      Please, Scorp, come and help us put the last stone  
     into place.  The Hallowe'en Feast starts in an hour.  
     There won't be any Quidditch practice today.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (DISGRUNTLED)  
     What's the point? It's been weeks and it still looks  
     like a pile of old rubbish.  
ROSE:  
     (UPSET)  
     Scorpius Malfoy, how can you say that? After all our  
hard work.  
ALBUS:  
     (KEEPING THE PEACE)  
     I dunno, Scorp. It looks pretty cool now that we've  
     nearly closed the last gap. Come and see.  
               (SCORPIUS WALKS OVER)  
SOUND: FOOTSTEPS  
SCORPIUS:  
     (GRUDGING)  
     I suppose you can't really tell where the joins are  
     now.  
ALBUS:  
     Nothing to do with me.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (LESS GRUDGING)  
     Nice job, Rosie.  
ROSE:  
     (SOOTHED)  
     Thanks! You both helped though. There's no way I  
     could have levitated all those stones by myself.  
     Come on, this the last one.  
ALBUS AND SCORPIUS:  
     _Wingardium Leviosa!_  
ROSE:  
     Careful! Almost there.  
SOUND: LARGE STONE BEING LOWERED AND SCRAPING INTO PLACE  
ROSE:  
Now me.  
(CAREFULLY)  
_Reparo!_ That's it - all done.  
ALBUS:  
     Scorp's got a point though. It doesn't  do anything.  
     We don't even know what it's here for.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Why bother, Rosie?  
ROSE:  
     (HUFFY AGAIN)  
Because it's _important_ , can't you tell? SCORPIUS:  
Not really.  
ROSE:  
     You can, can't you Albus?  
ALBUS:  
     'Fraid not.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (GENEROUSLY)  
     It's good having a meeting place no one else knows  
     about though. It's driving Smith mad not knowing  
     where we're disappearing to all the time.  
ROSE:  
     But that's the whole point! People should know about  
     this room. This corridor's part of Hogwarts, so how  
     come it's thick with dust like no one else ever  
     comes here?  
ALBUS:  
     It wasn't that easy to find though was it? We walked  
     round in circles for ages.  
SCORPIUS:  
     And then there was that weird thing with the door. I  
     still say it wasn't there the first time we walked  
     past.  
ALBUS:  
     I'll tell you this much - I've had enough of  
     breaking my back humping great big stones around.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Me too. And after Al gets into McGonagall's office,  
     we'll have something else to think about, so you can  
     go ahead and tell whoever you like.  
ROSE:  
     At least it looks mended now. That's something.  
SCORPIUS:  
     It's not though. If it was, it'd be running.  
ROSE:  
What do you mean, _running_? Like a spell? Oh, I  wish I knew how the magic worked. I'm sure we're missing something.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I don't know about a spell, I just meant this thing  
     we've built. Isn't it obvious? It's a fountain.  
ROSE:  
     Don't be silly Scorpius. Fountains are...well,  
     they're bigger for one thing.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Look - this bottom bit's the basin, and these four  
     things are the jets where the water comes out. If it  
     was working they'd run down into this hole in the  
     middle.  
ROSE:  
     (DISAPPOINTED)  
     You mean, it isn't magic at all?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Who knows?  
     (PAUSE)  
     Look, we really should be getting back. Albus still  
     has to steal that key thing.  
ALBUS:  
I'm not looking forward to doing this. I mean, it's _Neville_.  
ROSE:  
     If you didn't want us to suggest it, you should  
     never have mentioned he had it. And, honestly, if he  
      will keep forgetting to lock the door of his office,  
     it's his own fault. We'll have it back within twenty  
     minutes. He'll never miss it.  
SCORPIUS:  
     What's the big deal? I bet he did worse stuff  
     himself when he was at school.  
ALBUS:  
     No way. Not in a million years.  
ROSE:  
Not _Professor Longbottom_. Mum said I had to be (PARROT FASHION)  
" _especially careful not to disappoint him or let ourselves down because he's extremely honest and sometimes it's easy to take advantage of people like that_."  
ALBUS:  
      This is taking advantage.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Well if he catches you, you'll get detention all the  
     same, so we'd better make sure the coast is clear.  
ROSE:  
     Oh my goodness, it's half-past five!  
ALBUS:  
     (SCARED)  
     You're joking. Where'd the time go?  
ROSE:  
     We can only count on him being in the greenhouse  
     until six!  
SCORPIUS:  
     Come on then. Let's get on with it!  
SOUND: FOOTSTEPS HEADING AWAY AND DOOR SLAMMING  
Scene 4  
               (INT. HEADMISTRESS' OFFICE. ALBUS HAS  
               MADE IT INTO THE OFFICE WITHOUT  
               INCIDENT AND IS TALKING TO THE  
               SORTING HAT)  
SOUND: MOVING SPIRAL STAIRCASE  
ALBUS:  
     Wow. We're in. I can't believe this actually worked,  
     can you?  
SCORPIUS:  
     That moving staircase is pretty cool.  
ALBUS:  
     I thought the gargoyle was going to say something  
     for a second.  
SCORPIUS:  
     But when you held up the key, it just nodded and let  
     us through. Brilliant.  
ALBUS:  
     I'd better get a move on. Shouldn't you be getting  
     back downstairs?  
SCORPIUS:  
     There's plenty of time. Rose and Leila are on the  
     look-out, and Peeves will be keeping evreyone  
     trapped in the the Great Hall for ages yet.  
ALBUS:  
     (ANXIOUS)  
     But what if he doesn't?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (IGNORING HIM AND WALKING ROUND THE ROOM)  
     Who are all this lot?  
ALBUS:  
     They're just portraits. Who cares?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (READING)  
     Armando Dippet...Dexter Fortescue...Nigellus Phineas  
     Black...just old Headmasters. Boring. But just look  
     at all this stuff!  
ALBUS:  
     (AGONISED)  
     Not now, Scorp.  
SOUND: METALLIC TINKLING CRASH AS ONE OF THE  
HEADMISTRESS' MAGICAL INSTRUMENTS FALLS TO THE CARPET  
SCORPIUS:  
     Oops!  
ALBUS:  
     Just help me find the Hat, would you?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Calm down. It's right here. OK, I'll be going now.  
ALBUS:  
     Great. I mean, thanks. See you in a bit.  
SOUND: MOVING SPIRAL STAIRCASE  
               (AL'S VOICE IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT  
               FROM BEING UNDER THE HAT)  
ALBUS:  
     Um, hello? Sorting Hat? I'm here, like you asked me  
     to.  
SORTING HAT:  
     Albus Potter. You've made good time. I was not  
     expecting you so soon.  
ALBUS:  
     I was worried you'd say I'd taken too long.  
SORTING HAT:  
     Not at all. It must have taken all your  
     resourcefulness to get this far. How did you manage  
     it?  
ALBUS:  
     I got help, like you suggested. My friends Rose and  
     Scorpius helped me figure out how to get in here.  
     They're standing guard. And this Hufflepuff girl  
     helped us too. She got Peeves on side. Do you know  
     Peeves?  
SORTING HAT:  
     (AMUSED)  
     Indeed. An inspired choice of ally.  
ALBUS:  
     He's bothering everyone at the Hallowe'en feast so  
     they don't miss us and Leila - that's his friend -  
     she's keeping watch down in the Great Hall.  
SORTING HAT:  
     (SATISFIED)  
     Then there is one of you from each of the Houses.  
ALBUS:  
Yeah. Is that good?  
SORTING HAT:  
     Very good.  
ALBUS:  
     Right.  
               (A LONGISH PAUSE)  
     What am I here for then? Don't get me wrong, I'm  
     sort of honored you've chosen me and everything, but  
     I don't know what I'm supposed to do and you keep  
     being all mysterious. I really don't think I should  
     hang around in here for too long.  
SORTING HAT:  
     I understand. You've been patient, and you deserve  
     an explanation. How to begin?  
(ANOTHER LONG PAUSE)  
How _well informed_ do you consider yourself to be?  
ALBUS:  
     Informed about what?  
SORTING HAT:  
     History.  
ALBUS:  
     It depends which bit you mean. If you're talking  
     about wars and stuff, then I know what everybody my  
     age knows.  
     (DOUBTFUL)  
     Or maybe a  bit more.  
SORTING HAT:  
     That's good. For our purposes we can confine  
     ourselves to what happened during the night known as  
     the Battle of Hogwarts. Does that mean anything to  
     you?  
ALBUS:  
     (DISGUSTED)  
Yeah, _'course_.  
SORTING HAT:  
     Then you will know that the castle was attacked, and  
     sustained severe injury.  
ALBUS:  
     You talk like the castle's alive.  
SORTING HAT:  
     Perhaps. Your task is to heal it.  
ALBUS:  
     Me? What can I do?  
SORTING HAT:  
     Much has already been done. The current generation  
     of Hogwarts guardians - your teachers - have worked  
     tirelessly to rebuild and restore the castle. Still,  
     work remains. You are to help with this, as are your  
     friends.  
ALBUS:  
     (TENTATIVE)  
     One of them called it a quest.  
SORTING HAT:  
     I would call it a necessary task, in order to  
     safeguard the health of this school for generations  
     to come.  
ALBUS:  
     Fair enough. But that still doesn't explain why you  
     chose  me.  
SORTING HAT:  
     You need not concern yourself with that question. I  
     am the Sorting Hat - I am quite good at choosing.  
     But you have a choice too. You have not volunteered  
     and I won't force you to help against your will.  
ALBUS:  
     (STUNG)  
     Of course I'll help! I just don't want to let  
     anybody down. I'm not strong like James, or clever  
     like my cousin Rosie. I'm not even that talented.  
SORTING HAT:  
     Strength, cleverness and talent are not the  
     qualities this task requires. You may fail. The  
     question is, are you prepared to try?  
(PAUSE)  
     I'm here, aren't I? I'm listening.  
SORTING HAT:  
     You are to seek an object designed by the Founders  
     of this school. When it was created, it was intended  
     to be part of the castle, something that would  
     endure for as long as the school lasted.  
ALBUS:  
     What happened?  
SORTING HAT:  
     It was never completed.  
ALBUS:  
ALBUS:  
     (QUIETLY)  
Why not?  
SORTING HAT:  
     There was a quarrel, and one of the Founders left.  
     The object was abandoned and never spoken of again.  
     After the three remaining Founders died, it was  
     forgotten.  
ALBUS:  
     Can you be a bit more specific? I mean what kind of  
     thing is it I'm looking for?  
SORTING HAT:  
     That is all I know.  
ALBUS:  
     Then how do you know it still even exists? That it  
     ever existed?  
SORTING HAT:  
     (SLIGHT IMPATIENCE)  
     Because it was I who created it of course.  
ALBUS:  
     I don't get it. You don't what it is, or where it  
     is, or how to finish it, but you made it? I'm not  
     being funny, but it doesn't make any sense. I mean,  
     you're a hat.  
SORTING HAT:  
Do you know how _I_ was made?  
ALBUS:  
     Umm...  
     (THINKS)  
     (DOUBTFUL)  
     No?  
SORTING HAT:  
     I am nothing except what each of the four Founders  
     put into me. I have only the brains, personality and  
     memories they chose to include in order for me to  
     carry out my allotted task.  
(PAUSE)  
     I know of the existence of this object, and sense  
     its importance. I have deduced that each Founder  
     contributed something particular to the spell, that  
     would act to bind the four Houses and maintain  
     harmony between them.  
     Without it, the burden falls to me, my Song, and the  
     human inhabitants of this school to keep the four  
     Houses in balance.  
     Without it, I feel the Founders' sense of regret,  
     profound sadness and furious anger at its loss.  
     (PAUSE)  
     What I cannot give you are dimensions, locations or  
incantations. As you so astutely put it, I _am a Hat_. (LONGER PAUSE)  
ALBUS:  
     (EMBARRASSED)  
     I'm sorry, all right. Can I - is it all right if I  
     ask one more question?  
SORTING HAT:  
     Ask it.  
ALBUS:  
Why now? I mean, if the object's been lying forgotten all these years, why is it so important it gets finished _now_?  
SORTING HAT:  
     You must understand, Hogwarts was gravely, almost  
     mortally wounded by the Dark magic that shattered  
     its walls, weakened its spells and attacked the  
     people and creatures within. For nineteen years, it  
     has required constant effort and immense energy to  
     rebuild, and keep the school from fragmenting again.  
               (THE HAT'S VOICE BECOMES MORE URGENT,  
               RISES AND BEGINS TO SOUND LIKE FOUR  
               DIFFERENT VOICES URGENTLY PLEADING.  
               HERE I FIGURED THE HAT'S USUAL VOICE  
               WOULD BE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR'S AS THE  
               SORTING HAT BELONGED TO HIM, AND THE  
               OTHER THREE VOICES COULD BE DUBBED IN  
               LATER)  
_There are divisions which may never heal unless the Houses can finally be united as we intended. The castle is not at rest! It may never again be fully at peace..._  
               (QUIETER, BECOMING RECOGNISABLE AS  
               THE HAT AGAIN TOWARDS THE END OF THE  
               SPEECH)  
     ... unless it is healed and Hogwarts can once again  
be whole.  
ALBUS:  
     (SHAKEN)  
(BRIEF SILENCE)  
     I - I get the picture.  
SORTING HAT:  
     Hogwarts will be grateful for any help you can  
     provide.  
ALBUS:  
     I'll do my best, I promise. I'd better go now.  
               (REMOVES HAT AND EXITS)  
SOUND: FOOTSTEPS HEADING AWAY AND SOUND OF MOVING SPIRAL  
STAIRCASE  
Scene 5  
               (PORTRAITS OF THREE OF HOGWARTS'  
               FORMER HEADMASTERS CONVERSE ABOUT  
               WHAT HAS JUST OCCURRED  
DUMBLEDORE:  
Interesting. _Very_ interesting. Wasn't that an interesting conversation, Phineas?  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     I hardly think so, Dumbledore. A Gryffindor student  
     up to no good - scarcely anything to write home  
     about. Wouldn't you agree, Severus?  
SNAPE:  
     Quite so.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     And the resemblance to his father clearly apparent.  
     Almost uncanny.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     I've seen the boy before, but I'd have recognized  
     him in any case. Who else - eh, Snape?  
SNAPE:  
     No other first year would have the hide to waltz in  
     here as if they owned the place.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     Certainly not anyone from  our House.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     I believe the student who helped him break in was  
     from Slytherin. But I am outnumbered I see. Dippet!  
     Wake up!  
SOUND: LOUD SNORE  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Ah, it's useless.  
SNAPE:  
     You'll just have to cope, Albus.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     You've seen him before, Phineas, you said? At  
     Grimmauld Place, I assume?  
SNAPE:  
I'm surprised the house is in use again by the ... (DISTASTE)  
_Potter_ family.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
Oh no, _he_ never used it. It was empty for a number of _very_ comfortable years.  
(NOSTALGIC)  
I miss it.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     So someone else is using it now. I think I can  
     guess.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     Don't ask. I don't want to talk about it.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Of course you do, Phineas, or you wouldn't have  
     mentioned it.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     Well, if you insist. They visited the house after  
     Voldemort's defeat - Potter and his wife - but only  
     once. Then three years ago the place was invaded.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Invaded, Phineas?  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
All but a few rooms they couldn't access. House builders you see, didn't have the counter-spells. _I_ wasn't going to help them. Stripped the place bare. A travesty.  
SNAPE:  
Sounds like an improvement if you ask me. (SARCASTIC)  
And now it's lived in again. What a _lovely_ story. (OSTENTATIOUS YAWN)  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     I hope they did something about the appalling  
     plumbing.  
SNAPE:  
     And if you recall, Albus, the chimney in the kitchen  
     smoked. I spent most Order meetings in danger of  
     imminent suffocation.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Can you guess to whom Harry has given the House,  
     Severus? Considering Phineas' reluctance to say the  
     name...  
SNAPE:  
     I can't imagine. Nor do I care.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     Of course I will speak the name. It is...  
     (DISTASTE)  
     Lupin.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     (SATISFIED)  
     Remus' boy. Wonderful. Very fitting, don't you  
     agree, Severus?  
SNAPE:  
     (WITHOUT INTEREST)  
     Predictable anyway.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     It's quite dreadful. The boy allows his  
     contemporaries to lodge in the house. He rents out  
     the drawing room, if you can believe it. The place  
     is a veritable doss house for ex-students.  
     Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs of course. Not one with  
     a sense of dignity or decorum among them.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Now, now Phineas. They can't be that bad. Allowances  
     for youthful high spirits and all that.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     The holidays are just as bad. Swarms of Potters and  
     Weasleys charging up and down the stairs. The noise!  
SNAPE:  
     Our sympathies, Phineas. You must remain here with  
     us this Christmas. It is very peaceful, if somewhat  
     dull, listening to Dippet's perpetual snores.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     I like to keep an eye on the old place. The tenants  
     are insufferably rude of course, but they won't  
     drive me out. I must be off now, I haven't checked  
     in for almost a day.  
               (PAUSE TO INDICATE HIS DEPARTURE)  
     A true martyr.  
SNAPE:  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Indeed, Severus. Let us give thanks for our lack of  
     familial responsibilities.  
SNAPE:  
     I wonder what the Potter brat was up to with the  
     Sorting Hat.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Perhaps Minerva will be able to shed some light on  
     the matter.  
SNAPE:  
     You're going to tell her, then? I'm surprised at  
     you.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
Dear me, no. No need for that. She will get to the bottom of this little mystery without any interference from _us_.  
Scene 6  
               (ROSE HAS BEEN STANDING GUARD OUTSIDE  
               NEVILLE'S OFFICE. ALBUS ARRIVES TO  
               RETURN THE KEY)  
ROSE:  
     There you are at last!  
ALBUS:  
     Sorry, Rosie. Scorp and I had to take cover on the  
     way because we heard footsteps. Did anyone come past  
     here?  
ROSE:  
     No. The coast is clear. Where's Scorp now?  
ALBUS:  
     Back at the feast. Thought it'd be less obvious if  
     we all arrived back separately.  
ROSE:  
     How'd it go with the Sorting Hat?  
ALBUS:  
     Tell you later. I've got to get this key back. You  
     get going.  
ROSE:  
     OK. Be careful. We don't want to mess everything up  
     now when it's all gone so well. See you in a bit.  
SOUND: DOOR OPENING AND FOOTSTEPS  
     (BRIEF SILENCE)  
SOUND: LOUDER FOOTSTEPS  
NEVILLE:  
     (LOUD, ANGRY)  
What is going on in here? _Lumos!_

ALBUS:  
     I - I was just...how did you know I was here?  
NEVILLE:  
     (STERN)  
     Did you think you wouldn't be missed from the feast?  
     Or did you think Peeves' little performance would  
     take care of that?  
ALBUS:  
     But we only heard footsteps once!  
NEVILLE:  
     I know this castle a bit better than you. What are  
     you doing in my private office?  
ALBUS:  
     I - I was putting this back.  
NEVILLE:  
     (SHOCKED)  
     You took this? Whatever for?  
ALBUS:  
     I'm really, really sorry Professor. I wouldn't have  
     done, but it was important. I couldn't think of any  
     other way.  
NEVILLE:  
     (DISGUSTED)  
     So important that you'd stoop to stealing?  
ALBUS:  
     I came to put it straight back.  
NEVILLE:  
And were you planning on telling me you'd taken it?  
ALBUS:  
     No, Professor.  
NEVILLE:  
     So we can add lying to stealing. What was it? A  
     practical joke on one of your friends? On me?  
ALBUS:  
     No! Nothing like that!  
NEVILLE:  
I've know you ever since you were born, Al. Breaking rules is one thing but _this_ ... it's dishonest. I  
     thought you could be trusted.  
               (UNCOMFORTABLE PAUSE)  
     Before I decide what to do, do you have an  
     explanation?  
ALBUS:  
     (SUBDUED)  
     I'm sorry. I can't tell you what I needed it for.  
NEVILLE:  
     Can't, or won't?  
ALBUS:  
     I swear on Dumbledore it wasn't to play a trick on  
     you or anybody else. It - it was to help someone and  
     - and it wasn't anything bad.  
     (PAUSE)  
     I'm sorry, that's all.  
NEVILLE:  
     Well, that's something.  
     (PAUSE)  
     (STILL SOUNDING DISAPPOINTED AND LET DOWN)  
     Come on. It's time to get back to the feast.  
ALBUS:  
     Is - is that it?  
NEVILLE:  
     Oh, you're in detention, of course. I've any number  
     of filthy and unpleasant jobs to do, many involving  
     the compost heap. I believe it's forecast to rain  
     solidly for another week.  
ALBUS:  
     Are you going to tell my mum and dad?  
(LONG PAUSE)  
NEVILLE:  
     Should I?  
ALBUS:  
     Please, please don't, Neville. I mean Professor.  
     It's important. I know you don't have any reason to  
     trust me, but I'm telling you the truth. I  had to do  
     it.  
               (ANOTHER LONG PAUSE)  
NEVILLE:  
     OK, but there's a condition.  
ALBUS:  
     Anything.  
NEVILLE:  
     Here. If you've nothing to be ashamed of, take it.  
ALBUS: What?  
NEVILLE:  
     You needed this key so badly, what if you need it  
     again?  
ALBUS:  
     But - I won't. I don't want it.  
NEVILLE:  
     I didn't ask if you wanted it, did I? Take it. It's  
     your responsibility now.  
ALBUS:  
     Do I have to? Really?  
NEVILLE:  
     You find yourself wanting to use it for anything you  
     shouldn't, come and talk to me. No more sneaking  
     around. Deal?  
ALBUS:  
     But what if I lose it? It's yours. I'd feel awful.  
NEVILLE:  
     No, it isn't mine. It belongs to Gryffindor House,  
     and you're a Gryffindor. Consider it on loan. Don't  
     drop it in a bag of fertiliser, and don't leave it  
     unattended in an unlocked room in full view of  
     passing students and you'll be fine.  
               (BRIEF PAUSE. ALBUS LAUGHS NERVOUSLY)  
NEVILLE:  
     Don't let me down again.  
ALBUS:  
     (STILL IN SHOCK)  
     I won't, Professor.  
                         Scene 7  
               (BREAKFAST, GREAT HALL)  
SOUND: OWLS SWOOPING IN AND DROPPING LETTERS ON HEADS  
ROSE:  
     The post! Pigwidgeon! Stupid owl, what's it going to  
     the Ravenclaw table for? I'm over here!  
ALBUS:  
     Cool. I should have an answer about Scorp coming to  
     stay at Christmas. It's Dad's turn to write.  
ROSE:  
     I'll call him over.  
     (YELLS)  
     Scorp!  
ALBUS:  
     Looks like he's on his way already.  
SOUND: RUSTLING OF PAPER AS AL AND ROSE OPEN THEIR  
LETTERS  
ROSE:  
     It's from Mum.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Hey guys! Budge up, Rosie.  
JAMES:  
     Now really, little bro. I draw the line at a  
     Slytherin putting me off my breakfast. What is this,  
     the Department of International Magical Cooperation?  
ALBUS:  
     I can invite whoever I like to sit on this table.  
     Tough luck, James, Dad's said yes, so that means  
     Scorp's coming to visit for a whole week starting  
     Boxing Day.  
JAMES:  
     I couldn't care less. I've just found out that  
     Granny and Grandpa are taking me and Fred to visit  
     Uncle Charlie, so you weirdos can fraternise to your  
     hearts' content.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'll have to ask my dad too. Can I get your address  
     off you during Defence Against the Dark Arts?  
ALBUS:  
     No problem.  
ROSE:  
     Listen, Mum's got some news about Christmas! Shall I  
     read it out?  
ALBUS:  
     Go ahead.  
ROSE:  
     This is the important bit. You won't be needing Al's  
     address Scorp...  
     _We've decided to take Teddy up on his invitation to_  
 _join him and Mrs Tonks for Christmas in London. Al_  
 _and Lily will be there too, but not Granny and_  
 _Grandad Weasley or James, Fred, Louis..._  
     ...blah blah blah, stuff about Romania and France...  
     _I have some exciting outings planned.._  
ALBUS:  
     Oh Merlin, do you think she means the Museum again?  
ROSE:  
     Shh - don't interrupt.  
     _To the theatre and so on..._  
ALBUS:  
     That's even  worse.  
ROSE:  
     _But we can change them if you and Al would rather_  
 _entertain yourselves._  
ALBUS:  
     Cool. Is that everything?  
ROSE:  
     Pretty much. A bit about seeing London friends, so  
     she hopes I've been behaving myself and working hard  
     in Professor Longbottom's lessons...oh! And she says  
     she's looking forward to meeting you, Scorp. She  
     must have spoken to Uncle Harry.  
     The rest of it's just questions about my work. What  
     do you think, Al? 12, Grimmauld Place for Christmas!  
ALBUS:  
     Fantastic. You'll love it, Scorp. We can go to  
     Diagon Alley loads of times - Teddy'll take us every  
     day if we want.  
ROSE:  
I bet Victoire's sick about being in France _this_ year. Did you know Teddy's been coming up to Hogsmeade every week just to see her?  
SCORPIUS:  
     What's Grimmauld Place? And who's Teddy? Are you  
     sure I'll still be allowed to come if I don't know  
     him?  
ALBUS:  
     'Course you can. Dad would've said otherwise.  
     Teddy's our friend. He's older than us but he's  
     really cool. My dad's his godfather, so he comes and  
     stays with us a lot, but he lives in London the rest  
     of the time.  
ROSE:  
     It's an amazing place. Spooky. It feels like it  
     should be haunted but we've never actually seen a  
     ghost there. Me and Al think there has to be one  
     hiding in the Locked Room.  
SCORPIUS:  
     What's so special about a locked room? There's  
     dozens of them at my grandmother's house. She says  
     they're for visitors.  
ALBUS:  
     Well,  this house used to be stuffed with Dark  
     objects. That was all cleared away years ago but  
     there were a few rooms no one ever got round to. My  
     dad's been helping Teddy sort them out when they can  
     spare the time.  
ROSE:  
     The Locked Room is the last one.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I bet there's nothing in there except dust and  
     rubbish, like that old fountain of Rosie's.  
     (LOWERS VOICE SLIGHTLY)  
     Al, are you going to tell us about the Sorting Hat?  
     That's why I came over. You were really late back to  
     the Feast. What happened?  
(PAUSE)  
ALBUS:  
     It was pretty weird I must say. I could hardly  
     understand a word of it at first. But I worked  
     something out later before I fell asleep.  
ROSE AND SCORPIUS:  
     What?  
ALBUS:  
     That thing we've been mucking about with - the  
     fountain. We have to get it working. That's what the  
     Sorting Hat needs us to do. It's to help the castle  
     - unite the Houses or something. It's really  
     important.  
ROSE:  
     I told you it was something important! Why didn't  
     you say so before?  
ALBUS:  
     I'm saying it now. We should meet up there after  
     lessons. Can you both get away?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'm practising if the rain holds off.  
ROSE:  
     I can't either - I have to go to the Library.  
ALBUS:  
_Again_? Why don't you just move your bed in there? Oh but -  
(EMBARRASSED PAUSE)  
     I've just remembered - I can't either.  
ROSE:  
     What's up?  
ALBUS:  
     I've - uh - got detention. Every night this week.  
     Professor Longbottom caught me putting the key back.  
ROSE:  
Oh _no_!  
ALBUS:  
     I don't think I've ever seen him angry before. It  
     was scary.  
ROSE:  
     (DISBELIEVING)  
     Scary? Professor Longbottom? Come off it. More to  
     the point, is he going to write to your mum and dad?  
ALBUS:  
No, but it was heavy, seriously. As bad as Mum that time we borrowed her best broom.  
ROSE:  
     Don't be ridiculous.  
ALBUS:  
     I'm not kidding. It was even worse when he calmed  
     down. I felt really bad.  
ROSE:  
     Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry Al. It was all my  
     fault, as usual.  
ALBUS:  
     You can come and help me shovel compost if it'll  
     make you feel any better.  
ROSE:  
     No thanks. I don't feel that bad. But I'll help you  
     with your homework this week if you like.  
ALBUS:  
     Deal. It could have been a lot worse anyway. And  
     guess what? After he'd finished yelling, he only  
     went and gave me the key back!  
ROSE AND SCORPIUS: _What?_  
ALBUS:  
     I know! It was so weird. It was like a test or  
     something. What if the teachers know we're up to  
     something?  
ROSE:  
     (DISMISSIVE)  
     How can they? We haven't seen anyone in that  
     corridor, or even any footprints in the dust. So -  
     when are we going to meet?  
ALBUS:  
     It'll have to be the weekend. It's annoying, but it  
     can't be helped.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Suits me.  
ALBUS:  
     Also, I think we should bring Leila in on it. It was  
     something the Sorting Hat said, about how it was  
     good that I had help from all the Houses. And she  
     deserves to know everything after helping us last  
     night. Is that all right with you two?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Sounds fair enough.  
ROSE:  
     Fine with me.  
ALBUS:  
     OK, I'll talk to her in Herbology tomorrow.  
ROSE:  
     (TEASING)  
     Well don't go getting another detention.  
ALBUS:  
     Oh, hilarious.  
SOUND: SOUND: STOOLS SCRAPING ON STONE FLOOR  
SOUND: BACKGROUND CHATTER GETS LOUDER AS THE SCHOOL  
LEAVES THE GREAT HALL TO GO TO LESSONS  
Scene 8  
               (ALBUS AND LEILA HAVE ARRIVED FIRST  
               AT THE ROOM WITH THE FOUNTAIN)  
LEILA:  
     This room is deeply magical. And no one knows about  
     it but us?  
ALBUS:  
     We've never seen anyone else here. Look, here it is.  
     Just like I told you.  
LEILA:  
     You're right, it does look like a fountain.  
ALBUS:  
     What do you think? Worth giving up a Saturday  
     afternoon for?  
LEILA:  
     I think it's beautiful. So, this is the next part of  
     your quest?  
ALBUS:  
     I wish you'd stop calling it that. I think it must  
     be, but I don't have a clue where to go from here.  
LEILA:  
     Explain it to me. Maybe that will help.  
ALBUS:  
     Well, first the Hat said there's something in the  
     castle that's really old, but that no one knows  
     about.  
LEILA:  
     So - it was created long ago, and then lost?  
ALBUS:  
     That's right - when Hogwarts was first built.  
LEILA:  
     What is its purpose?  
ALBUS:  
     It was meant to look after the four Houses, keep  
     them balanced or something.  
LEILA:  
     I see. A guardian.  
ALBUS:  
     Yeah. Then it talked about the castle being damaged  
     in the Battle of Hogwarts - do you know about that?  
LEILA:  
     Yes, of course. My mother attended Hogwarts, but she  
     was not here during the war. She was lucky, she had  
     already left to work overseas.  
ALBUS:  
     I didn't know that. She's Muggle-born, then, like  
     Rosie's mum?  
LEILA:  
     Yes. She moved around for a while, then she met my  
     father. His family look after the Forest I told you  
     about. I was born there.  
ALBUS:  
     Sounds like you'd rather be there now.  
LEILA:  
     I would be if my father had not been killed. My  
     mother works in Europe again, so I go to this  
     school. Durmstrang is nearer, but Hogwarts is  
     better.  So I am here. It makes no difference to me.  
ALBUS:  
     What - what killed your dad, if you don't mind me  
     asking?  
LEILA:  
     A dragon, of course. It was dying, and no one dared  
     to go near it. My father went to put it out of its  
     misery, and he killed it, but not before it burned  
     him.  
ALBUS:  
     Wow. I'm really sorry.  
LEILA:  
     Tell me about the damage to the castle. It seems in  
     good repair, but Peeves tells me otherwise.  
ALBUS:  
     That's what the Hat said. It says a lot of good  
     work's been done, but the castle isn't fully healed,  
     like it's a sick person or something.  
LEILA:  
     Of course. The castle has absorbed magic from every  
     witch and wizard that has lived, worked, and studied  
     here since the Founders. It is as alive as you or I.  
ALBUS:  
     Yeah, I get that. Anyway, finding this object and  
     fixing it is somehow going to help heal the castle.  
     And I think it has to be this fountain thing,  
     because this is the only part of the castle no one  
     uses.  
LEILA:  
     That will be part of our task then. We are to learn  
     its history, so we can discover how to restore the  
     spell. We four are of the four Houses. That will  
     help.  
ALBUS:  
     That's what the Hat said too. It should have chosen  
     you, not me. Anyway, where are the others? They  
     should be here by now.  
LEILA:  
     It stopped raining. Perhaps they are on their twigs.  
ALBUS:  
     Yeah, probably.  
LEILA:  
     What is this hollow on the edge of the basin? It is  
     not the same shape or size as the other stones.  
ALBUS:  
     I never noticed that before. It looks like something  
     fits in there. Maybe that's what we need to find.  
LEILA:  
     Where is that artefact you showed me? Give it here.  
ALBUS:  
     What d'you mean, artefact?  
LEILA:  
     The one shaped like a G for Gryffindor.  
ALBUS:  
     Oh, the key you mean. Right here, why?  
LEILA:  
     Because it fits here, look!  
ALBUS:  
     No it doesn't. Not properly. There's still a gap.  
LEILA:  
     What else did the Hat say?  
ALBUS:  
     Something about finding out more in our Houses.  
LEILA:  
     I'm not asking my Head of House. He fusses if we ask  
     for coffee instead of pumpkin juice.  
ALBUS:  
     Do you think that's why Professor Longbottom gave me  
     this thing? What if he's in league with the Sorting  
     Hat?  
LEILA:  
     No, this is your quest. It was just his way of  
     punishing you.  
ALBUS:  
     I suppose so. It's annoying. I can't stop worrying  
     about where it is every minute of the day.  
LEILA:  
     I will ask the House Elves about the fountain. They  
     know many things to do with the castle.  
SOUND: TWO SETS OF FOOTSTEPS  
SCORPIUS:  
     Hi, you two. Sorry we're late. It stopped raining.  
ROSE:  
     Were you talking about how we're going to snoop  
     around in our Houses?  
SCORPIUS:  
     No point asking house elves anything. They only know  
     about ironing and polishing floors.  
ROSE:  
     Scorpius! You can't say things like that!  
ALBUS:  
     Besides, you're dead wrong mate. They're powerful  
     magical beings who could squash you like a  
     Flobberworm if they wanted to. A house elf saved my  
     dad's life once.  
ROSE:  
     And my mum and dad's too.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Well, I've only met one, and she seems pretty stupid  
     to me, but I'll take your word for it.  
LEILA:  
     I will ask Kreacher.  
ALBUS:  
     How do  you know Kreacher?  
LEILA:  
     He works in the kitchens.  
ALBUS:  
     I know he does. He refuses to be freed, so my Dad  
     makes him stay here.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (MYSTIFIED)  
_Why?_  
ALBUS:  
     Dad told me to find him and say hello when I got  
     here -  
LEILA:  
     So why haven't you?  
ALBUS:  
     (LAMELY)  
     I dunno. I just haven't see him. Or any of the house  
     elves.  
ROSE:  
     Leila - how come you're on first name terms with  
     everybody at Hogwarts?  
LEILA:  
     Our common room is near the kitchens. House elves  
     are better company than the girls I share a bedroom  
     with.  
ALBUS:  
     Can we stick to the point? How are you going to find  
     out what we need from Slytherin, Scorp?  
SCORPIUS:  
     No idea. My Head of House frightens the life out of  
     me. I get nervous every time he picks on me in  
     lessons and he barely speaks any other time. It  
     doesn't help that he used to be an international  
     Quidditch player.  
ROSE:  
     Ooh, I know. He's not even a very good teacher, I  
     don't think. He never says  anything nice, even when  
     I turned my match into a needle five minutes before  
     anyone else!  
ALBUS:  
     Probably because he knows what a disgusting show off  
     you are. Look, this isn't helping at all. We need to  
     make a decision.  
LEILA:  
     We should go where the quest leads us.  
ALBUS:  
     That's all very well, but we go home for Christmas  
     in a few days.  
LEILA:  
     It doesn't matter. The House Elves will know what we  
     need to do next.  
ROSE:  
     That's settled then. We'll talk to them after the  
     holidays...  



	4. Chapter 4

Scene 1  
               (OUTSIDE. WIND IS BLOWING. SCORPIUS  
               IS STANDING ON THE TOP STEP LEADING  
               UP TO THE FRONT DOOR OF 12, GRIMMAULD  
               PLACE WITH HIS GRANDMOTHER, NARCISSA  
               MALFOY.)  
SCORPIUS:  
     (SHIVERING)  
     Grandmother, can we wait a minute before ringing the  
     bell?  
NARCISSA:  
     I might wish you were staying at home with your  
     family where you belong until the end of the  
     holidays, Scorpius, but if this is your choice, at  
     least let us make sure you are on time.  
SCORPIUS:  
     But I don't understand. Why don't you want me to  
     stay here? I never heard Dad get cross like that  
     before.  
NARCISSA:  
     The correct form of address is 'Father,' Scorpius.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Sorry.  
NARCISSA:  
     I trust you are not picking up low habits at school.  
     Or is that too much to hope for given the  
     connections you have already made?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I - I don't know what you mean. Please, grandmother,  
     tell me what the argument was about.  
NARCISSA:  
     No more questions. Your father has forbidden me to  
     speak of it any further. Suffice it to say, your  
     grandfather and I are in complete agreement as to  
     the foolishness of allowing you to accept this  
     invitation.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Is it about what Grandfather said on Christmas day?  
     I don't see what the problem is. He always talks  
     like that after dinner.  
     (PAUSE)  
     Anyway, shouldn't everybody know you saved Harry  
     Potter's life? Why can't I know the whole story?  
NARCISSA:  
     It's not my decision. Your grandfather and I believe  
     you ought to be given certain information about the  
     past. In our view, forewarned is forearmed. Your  
     mother, on the other hand, feels otherwise, and your  
     father, as usual, is supporting her in her  
     foolishness.  
     (PAUSE)  
     I think you know of our hopes for you, Scorpius?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (UNCOMFORTABLE)  
     Yes, Grandmother.  
NARCISSA:  
     All I may say is that we do not consider these  
     profitable friendships for you. I trust that in  
     time, you will come to realise that, and go on to  
     form more suitable alliances.  
SCORPIUS:  
     What do you mean - profitable? Shouldn't I have made  
     friends with Al and Rosie?  
     (PAUSE - THEN ANXIOUSLY)  
     Did I do something wrong?  
NARCISSA:  
     (SOFTENING)  
     You could never do anything wrong in my eyes, my  
     dearest. However, I am a little surprised you have  
     not shown more discrimination. We were pleased when  
     you wrote and told us the good news that you had  
     been Sorted into Slytherin, as befits a Malfoy. It  
     is a matter of pride. You need to be careful who you  
     mix with.  
     (THOUGHTFUL PAUSE)  
     All we may hope is that your mother is right for  
     once, and this situation can be turned to our  
     advantage.  
     (ANOTHER PAUSE)  
     It is cold. If you are going in, ring the bell,  
     Scorpius.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Wait a minute. I'm scared now. What if Al's family  
     feel the same as you and Grandfather? What if they  
     don't like me?  
NARCISSA:  
     You can still change your mind, and come back home  
     with me.  
               (SILENCE, AS SCORPIUS CONSIDERS THIS)  
SCORPIUS:  
     N - no. I'll go in. But you're going to wait with  
     me, aren't you?  
NARCISSA:  
     Grandson! You are a Malfoy. Show proper pride. And  
     remember, if I had not protected him, Harry Potter  
     would be dead, buried and forgotten these nineteen  
     years. There is nothing to be afraid of.  
     (ANGRY PAUSE)  
     He should get down on his knees and thank us for his  
     miserable life.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Grandmother, please. I don't like it when you get  
     upset. I'll come back with you. I want to.  
NARCISSA:  
     (LOW AND ANGRY)  
     It's a disgrace. That the noble and ancient house of  
     Black should be in such hands. The offspring of a  
     monster and a Mudblood's child! No, Scorpius. You  
     must stay. You will show them that we Malfoys still  
     have our pride!  
SCORPIUS:  
     Just promise you won't get upset again. I'm going to  
     ring now, all right?  
SOUND:PEALING OF AN OLD-FASHIONED DOOR BELL  
SOUND:DOOR OPENING  
               (AN OLD WOMAN'S VOICE, QUAVERING, YET  
               PROUDLY AUTHORITATIVE)  
ANDROMEDA:  
     Can I help you?  
               (SILENCE. EVENTUALLY SCORPIUS SPEAKS)  
SCORPIUS:  
     (NERVOUS)  
     Hello, Erm, I'm... here to see Albus?  
NARCISSA:  
     Sister. This is my grandson. As you can see, he is  
     cold.  
ANDROMEDA:  
     Come in, young man.  
     (PAUSE, THEN DISCOURAGINGLY)  
     Will you stay for tea, Narcissa?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (WHISPERS)  
     Grandmother! Who's she? I thought your sister was  
     dead! Is it a ghost?  
NARCISSA:  
     Don't be ridiculous, Scorpius. No, Andromeda, I will  
     not stay.  
ANDROMEDA:  
     (CONTEMPT)  
Goodbye then, _sister_.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Wait! Don't go yet!  
SOUND: NOISY FOOTSTEPS COMING DOWNSTAIRS  
HARRY:  
     (CALLING FROM INSIDE)  
     Was that the door?  
ANDROMEDA:  
     Harry, is that you? Albus's visitor has arrived.  
HARRY:  
     Don't leave him standing on the doorstep...Oh.  
     (RECOVERS QUICKLY)  
     Good evening, Mrs Malfoy. We weren't expecting you.  
NARCISSA:  
     It is quite a distance to travel, and I was familiar  
     with the destination. Therefore, I insisted on being  
     the one to accompany my grandson.  
HARRY:  
     Of course. Scorp, isn't it? Come in out of the cold.  
NARCISSA:  
     His name is Scorpius. Please make sure he has a hot  
     drink immediately. He is delicate, and has never  
     Apparated before.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (MORTIFIED)  
     Grandmother!  
HARRY:  
     Don't worry, Mrs Malfoy. My wife will take good care  
     of him.  
NARCISSA:  
     (WHISPERS)  
     Goodbye, my darling. Be proud, and remember, show no  
     fear.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Wait!  
SOUND: QUIET DISAPPARITION POP  
SOUND: DOOR CLOSING  
               (BACKGROUND SOUND CHANGES TO SHOW  
               THEY ARE NOW INDOORS)  
HARRY:  
     Here we are then, Scorpius, let's get you settled  
     in. Is that all your luggage? Leave it - I can get  
     that for you.  
_Locomotor trunk_.  
Al and Rose are upstairs - they can't wait to see  
     you. After you, Andromeda.  
SOUND: THREE SETS OF FOOTSTEPS MOVING ALONG THE GROUND  
FLOOR CORRIDOR, WHERE MRS BLACK'S PORTRAIT USED TO HANG.  
ANDROMEDA:  
     What's it to be, young man? Hot chocolate?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (STILL SCARED)  
Yes, please.  
ANDROMEDA:  
     Hurry them back down, would you Harry? Supper's  
     almost ready.  
SOUND: SHUFFLING FOOTSTEPS HEADING DOWNSTAIRS  
SCORPIUS:  
     My grandmother called her 'sister.'  
HARRY:  
     That's right. Which makes Mrs Tonks your Great  
     Aunty. Come on, this way.  
SOUND: FOOTSTEPS AS HARRY AND SCORPIUS GO UPSTAIRS  
SCORPIUS:  
     They don't look like each other. My grandmother's  
     pretty. That lady's really old.  
     (PAUSE)  
     I thought she was a ghost when she answered the  
     door.  
HARRY:  
     She scared me a bit when I first met her, but she's  
     nice when you get to know her.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I wasn't scared!  
HARRY:  
     'Course you weren't. Here we are. You'll be sharing  
     with Al and Hugo.  
SOUND: DOOR OPENING  
ALBUS:  
     Scorp! You're here!  
ROSE:  
At last. You look _freezing_. Come and sit by the fire.  
SCORPIUS:  
Hi, you two. Have you ever Side-along Apparated before? It's _amazing_.  
ROSE:  
You _Apparated_?  
ALBUS:  
     No way! That's so unfair. Dad, will you Apparate me  
     somewhere tomorrow?  
HARRY:  
     Sure, where do you want to go?  
ALBUS:  
     (SHOCKED)  
Honestly?  
HARRY:  
     (FIRM)  
     No. Supper in the kitchen in five minutes, you  
     three. Everyone else is already downstairs. Don't  
     make me have to come up here again.  
SOUND: DOOR CLOSING  
ALBUS:  
     Come on then, tell us.  
ROSE:  
     Yes, how dare you keep something like that from us?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I have no idea what you're talking about.  
ROSE:  
     We overheard Mum and Mrs Tonks talking earlier.  
ALBUS:  
     Your gran and Teddy's gran are sisters.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Oh, that.  
ROSE:  
     Why didn't you tell us?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I only just found out myself.  
ALBUS:  
     (ENVIOUS)  
     That makes you and him sort of cousins.  
ROSE:  
     How unbelievably cool is that?  
ALBUS:  
     Come on, let's go and introduce you to everyone.  
SOUND: DOOR OPENING, LOUD FOOTSTEPS. DOOR SLAMS. MUFFLED  
FOOTSTEPS AS AL, ROSE AND SCORP HURRY DOWNSTAIRS  
Scene 2  
(TWO SETS OF TIRED FOOTSTEPS TRUDGING  
UPSTAIRS. DOOR OPENS. PAUSE, SOUND OF  
HUGO, ASLEEP, SNORING / BREATHING  
QUIETLY. DOOR CLOSES GENTLY. CREAKING  
SPRINGS AS AL AND SCORP SIT DOWN ON  
THEIR BEDS. AL AND SCORP TALK  
QUIETLY.)  
ALBUS:  
     (YAWNS)  
     Fancy a game of Exploding Snap before we go to  
     sleep?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (WHISPERS)  
What about _him_?  
(PAUSE AS THEY LISTEN)  
SOUND: QUIET SNORES  
ALBUS:  
     (QUIETLY, BUT NOT WHISPERING)  
     Hugo? He won't mind.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (NO LONGER WHISPERING)  
     All right, go on then.  
SOUND: CARDS BEING DEALT.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Hey, Al. Why didn't you tell me?  
ALBUS:  
     Tell you what?  
SCORPIUS:  
     That one of our teachers was going to be at dinner!  
     What was Professor Longbottom doing here anyway?  
ALBUS:  
     He's not Professor here. He's just Neville. He lives  
     nearby.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Well, you might have warned me. Snap!  
SOUND: SMALL EXPLOSION.  
ALBUS:  
     I'm the one who should be worried about him being  
     here. I keep thinking he's going to tell Dad about  
     me nicking that stupid key.  
SCORPIUS:  
     What have you done with it?  
ALBUS:  
     I've got it here. I'm hanging onto it all the time  
     so I can't lose it. Snap!  
SOUND: EXPLOSION  
ALBUS:  
     It scratches every time I put my hand in my pocket.  
     Last night it worked its way out from under my  
     pillow and nearly had my eye out. It's like it's out  
     to get me.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Maybe it doesn't like being taken out of Hogwarts.  
     My grandmother's got loads of stuff that's charmed  
     to bring down bad luck on anyone that steals it from  
     her house.  
ALBUS:  
     Great. I've had enough of it for one day anyway.  
     It's going in my trunk for the night.  
SOUND: TRUNK BEING DRAGGED FROM UNDER THE BED, OPENING,  
CLINK AS AL THROWS IN THE KEY.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (HELPFUL)  
     Hide it in a sock or something.  
ALBUS:  
     Good plan.  
               (PAUSE AS AL DOES THAT )  
     I wish I'd never set eyes on the thing.  
SOUND: TRUNK CLOSING AND BEING SHOVED BACK UNDER THE BED.  
ALBUS:  
     Are you looking forward to tomorrow?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (EXCITED)  
     Definitely! Are we really going to Weasley's Wizard  
     Wheezes?  
ALBUS:  
     'Course we are. Uncle Ron said he'd take us out for  
     lunch afterwards. I can't believe you've never been  
     there before.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Mother and father won't let me go in. I don't know  
     why.  
ALBUS:  
     Well, don't go telling Rosie's mum that, whatever  
     you do. She'll start fussing about getting their  
     permission.  
SCORPIUS:  
     OK, I won't. Snap!  
SOUND: LOUDEST EXPLOSION YET.  
I win!  
SOUND: LIGHT FOOTSTEPS RUNNING UP THE STAIRS  
ALBUS:  
     Uh-oh, that's Mum! Quick, get into bed!  
SOUND: SCRAMBLING. DOOR OPENS.  
GINNY:  
     (LOUD WHISPER)  
     What's going on in here?  
     (PAUSE)  
     Al, stop pretending to be asleep. I asked you a  
     question.  
ALBUS:  
     (SLEEPILY)  
     Is that you, mum? I was asleep.  
GINNY:  
     Really? Then perhaps you can tell me why there are  
     cards on the floor and scorch marks all over the  
     carpet?  
     (PAUSE)  
ALBUS:  
     Sorry, mum. It was just one game.  
GINNY:  
     Rose and Lily are asleep already. What if you'd  
     woken Hugo?  
ALBUS:  
     Him? He wouldn't wake up if a herd of Hippogryffs  
     were in the room.  
GINNY:  
     Well go to sleep now. It's late.  
ALBUS:  
     OK. 'Night, Mum.  
GINNY:  
     Night night, darling.  
               (PAUSE AS GINNY KISSES AL GOODNIGHT)  
ALBUS:  
     (SLIGHTLY AGGRIEVED)  
     Oh, mum! You kissed me once already.  
GINNY:  
     Yes, and you went to bed once already.  
     (PAUSE)  
     How are you, Scorpius? Not feeling homesick, I hope?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'm fine, thank you, Mrs Potter.  
GINNY:  
     Good night, then. Sleep well.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Good night.  
SOUND: DOOR CLOSES QUIETLY  
SCORPIUS:  
     She's nice, your mum.  
ALBUS:  
     (SLEEPILY )  
     Yeah... 'Night Scorp.  
SCORPIUS:  
     'Night, Al.  
                         Scene3  
SOUND: DOOR OPENING AND CLOSING. ROARING FIRE.  
GINNY:  
     Let me sit by the fire, would you Ron? Those stairs  
     are freezing.  
HARRY:  
     Thanks for going up, Gin.  
GINNY:  
     No problem. I wanted to check on our visitor anyway.  
HERMIONE:  
     Have they settled down for the night?  
GINNY:  
     Sound asleep, most of them anyway. Al and his new  
     friend were still up, but I sorted them out. They  
     weren't disturbing Hugo which is the main thing.  
RON:  
     So, what do we think of the little Malfoy?  
GINNY:  
     Oh Ron, don't remind us.  
HARRY:  
     Looks exactly like Draco, doesn't he?  
RON:  
     Kind of weird, wasn't it? Watching him and Al at  
     dinner, obviously getting on like a house on fire.  
GINNY:  
     I think he seems like a nice enough kid. So far.  
RON:  
     Maybe Neville can give us the low down?  
HERMIONE:  
     I'm not sure we should ask him to do that, Ron.  
HARRY:  
     Oh, come off it, Hermione. Go on Neville, tell us  
     what he's like at school.  
NEVILLE:  
     It's like Ginny said, he's a nice enough kid. Quiet  
     - in lessons anyway - doesn't draw attention to  
     himself.  
HARRY:  
     Not a case of like father, like son, then.  
NEVILLE:  
     Not exactly.  
               (GENERAL LAUGHTER)  
HERMIONE:  
     Do we know who his mother is?  
GINNY:  
     Astoria Greengrass. She was in my year. Dead boring.  
     One of those Charms Club types.  
HERMIONE:  
     Hey! I was in Charms Club in my fourth year, I'll  
     have you know.  
NEVILLE:  
     So was I.  
RON:  
And they call _me_ tactless.  
(PAUSE)  
Go on, Nev, tell us more about the Malfoy kid - ?  
NEVILLE:  
     Not much more to tell. The staff wondered how he'd  
     get on, what with Malfoy not being the most popular  
     name around, but your two took him under their wing  
     in the first week. Now the three of them spend more  
     time with each other than with anyone in their  
     Houses.  
HERMIONE:  
     Well, as long as he doesn't start coming out with  
     any Pure-blood nonsense, it's fine with us, isn't it  
     Ron?  
RON:  
     Typical though, isn't it? Of all the friends they  
     could have found, our dynamic duo have to go and  
     pick up a Malfoy.  
NEVILLE:  
     Caused a bit of talk, that's for sure. We did think  
     if it was going to cause a problem at one point.  
     There was some talk of a midnight duel. Sound  
     familiar?  
HERMIONE:  
     (SHOCKED)  
     A duel? I hope Rose wasn't involved?  
RON:  
     Get real, love. It was probably her idea.  
NEVILLE:  
     Don't worry, Hermione. The rumors didn't come to  
     anything.  
RON:  
     You mean you didn't catch them in the act.  
NEVILLE:  
     (NON-COMMITTAL)  
     Maybe. Anyway, Viktor and I decided it was just  
     malicious gossip.  
GINNY:  
     (WORRIED)  
     Gossip about Albus? Who from?  
NEVILLE:  
     Well...I don't want to label a kid - not in his  
     first term, but there's a Slytherin who seems like  
     he could turn into a bit of a trouble-maker.  
RON:  
     (CONSPRIATORIAL)  
     Who is it, Nev? Go on, you can tell us.  
NEVILLE:  
     (AMUSED)  
     I think I've said enough already.  
HERMIONE:  
     Then tell us how Viktor's doing as the Slytherin  
     Head of House? We're all dying to know.  
RON:  
     (GRUMPY)  
     Speak for yourself.  
NEVILLE:  
     (APPRAISING)  
     He's doing OK. He seems a bit fed up sometimes. I  
     think he thinks teaching Transfiguration's a bit of  
     a step down for him. And who can blame him?  
GINNY:  
     More likely, it's just his injury. It's only been  
     six months.  
RON:  
     (NOT PARTICULARLY SYMPATHETICALLY)  
     True. Losing an leg - you don't bounce back from  
     that in a hurry.  
               (RON SNIGGERS, AND HARRY AND GINNY  
               JOIN IN RELUCTANTLY)  
HERMIONE:  
     Ron!  
NEVILLE:  
He'll be a very good Head of House once he settles in and starts, y'know, actually _talking_ to the students instead of just glaring at them. He doesn't favour the Slytherins too much, that's one good thing.  
HERMIONE:  
     So, they're settling in OK? How are they finding  
     their studies? I know Rose isn't in your House, but  
     have you heard anything?  
HARRY:  
     You've been dying to ask that for the last five  
     minutes, haven't you?  
NEVILLE:  
     Rose is absolutely fine, Hermione.  
RON:  
     A joy to teach and racing ahead in all her subjects.  
     Go on Neville, say that. It's what she wants to  
     hear.  
HERMIONE:  
     Don't tease, Ron. It's such an interesting time, the  
     first year learning magic, that's all.  
NEVILLE:  
     It's true anyway. Rose is top in all her subjects.  
     All except mine, that is. I've got a Hufflepuff  
     called Leila showing a lot of promise there. She's  
     the fourth member of this little group. I see her  
     around a lot with the other three.  
HERMIONE:  
     One from each house - I think it's sweet.  
NEVILLE:  
     I should be getting home soon.  
HARRY:  
     One for the road?  
NEVILLE:  
     Thanks, Harry. Don't mind if I do.  
               (HARRY AND NEVILLE MOVE AWAY TOWARDS  
               THE DRINKS CABINET. MURMURING VOICES  
               IN THE BACKGROUND AS THEY TALK)  
HARRY:  
     Firewhisky?  
SOUND: CLINKING GLASSES  
NEVILLE:  
     Cheers.  
HARRY:  
     (QUIETLY)  
     How's he doing? Al, that is.  
NEVILLE:  
     (SURPRISED)  
     In lessons you mean?  
HARRY:  
     No, 'course not. I meant, how's he getting on in  
     Gryffindor? His letters have been, how shall I put  
     it? Secretive. It's not like him.  
               (PAUSE. NEVILLE TAKES A SIP OF HIS  
               FIREWHISKY)  
NEVILLE:  
     (SLIGHT DOUBT)  
     He's OK, Harry. It's nothing to worry about.  
               (THEY RE-JOIN THE REST OF THE GROUP)  
GINNY:  
     What's nothing to worry about?  
HARRY:  
     Our son, apparently.  
NEVILLE:  
     Honestly, both of you, you're worrying over nothing.  
     He'll be just fine. He's taking a while to settle  
     in, that's all. Carrying the weight of the world on  
     his shoulders as usual.  
GINNY:  
     Well, that does sound like our Al at least.  
NEVILLE:  
     I'm glad he ended up in my House. Gives me a chance  
     to- oh, never mind.  
GINNY:  
     Keep an eye on him? Is that what you were going to  
     say?  
HARRY:  
     Come on mate, you're not telling us the whole story.  
GINNY:  
     You can't fool us. What's going on?  
NEVILLE:  
     Well - they're definitely up to something. All four  
     of them.  
GINNY:  
     Like what?  
NEVILLE:  
     Nothing I can put my finger on. A lot of whispering  
     in corners, and at meals.  
RON:  
     At meals? But they're in different Houses.  
NEVILLE:  
     You wouldn't know it with this lot. They keep  
     turning up at the Gryffindor table. No rule against  
     it, it just doesn't often happen. At the moment I'm  
     just seeing how the situation develops.  
HERMIONE:  
     What situation? You've got us really worried now!  
NEVILLE:  
     My spies tell me they've been hanging out in a  
     disused part of the castle. Of course, Hogwarts is  
     full of forgotten mysteries, so who knows? They  
     might just have found one. As far as I can work out,  
     this particular corridor's been hidden away for  
     centuries - until the renovations after the Battle  
     made it appear again.  
RON:  
     (DISMISSIVE)  
     Where's the fascination with a dusty, old corridor?  
GINNY:  
     You know the castle better than anyone, Neville -  
     what's your theory?  
NEVILLE:  
     At first, I thought they'd stumbled across the Room  
     of Requirement, but now I'm not so sure.  
HERMIONE:  
     They should really be concentrating on their  
     homework this year, not running all over the castle.  
     It's not safe!  
NEVILLE:  
     Don't worry, Hermione. It's an empty corridor,  
     nothing else. And the Room of Requirement's safe  
     enough, if they have found it.  
RON:  
     Come on, Hermione. You've got to admit it's  
     impressive if they've found out one of the castle's  
     secrets already. We didn't find that one until fifth  
     year! Wait ' til I tell George.  
HERMIONE:  
     (DOUBTFUL)  
     I suppose Neville does know best.  
NEVILLE:  
     Look - I really should be going. Thanks for dinner,  
     it was fantastic.  
GINNY:  
     Can't you stay a bit longer?  
NEVILLE:  
     Wish I could. I have to be up at the crack of dawn  
     for the deliveries in the morning. That's the price  
     I pay for an evening off. Say 'bye to Teddy from me.  
     Where is he anyway?  
GINNY:  
     Still in the kitchen on the Floo of course.  
HERMIONE:  
     Give Hannah and the little ones our love.  
NEVILLE:  
     Will do.  
HARRY:  
     I'll see you out.  
SOUND: DOOR OPENING AND CLOSING.  
                         Scene 4  
               (BREAKFAST SOUNDS WITHOUT THE  
               BACKGROUND CHATTER OF HOGWARTS  
               MEALTIME SOUNDS)  
SOUND: DOOR OPENING, CHAIRS BEING SCRAPED BACK AS ALBUS  
AND SCORPIUS SIT DOWN  
ROSE:  
     Where have you two been? I thought you'd never get  
     here.  
GINNY:  
     Anyone for the last of the Pumpkin juice? Scorpius?  
SCORPIUS:  
     No thank you, Mrs Potter.  
ALBUS:  
     I'll have it, Mum, thanks.  
SOUND: POURING  
HERMIONE:  
     So you three, what are your plans for this morning?  
ROSE:  
I _wish_ we could still go to Diagon Alley.  
HERMIONE:  
     I know darling, but it'll be no fun in this weather.  
     We can go later if it clears up. Why don't we all  
     have some games in the drawing-room this morning?  
     Hugo and Lily would love it if you played with them.  
ROSE:  
     Sorry Mum, we're going to show Scorp over the house.  
RON:  
     That won't take very long.  
SOUND: NEWSPAPER PAGES TURNING  
ALBUS:  
     It might. We want to try and get into the Locked  
     Room.  
HARRY:  
     Which room?  
ALBUS:  
     You know, Dad, the one at the end of the passage on  
     the floor beneath our bedroom.  
GINNY:  
     Sorry, Al, but it's not locked any more. You and  
     Teddy cleared it the day before we all arrived,  
     didn't you, Harry?  
HERMIONE:  
     Thank goodness. I never liked the thought of old Mrs  
     Black's bedroom festering away behind that door.  
HARRY:  
     That's the last of them, even the attics are empty  
     now.  
ROSE:  
     But Uncle Harry, it's not fair! You said we could  
     help when we'd learned some Defence Against the Dark  
     Arts.  
HARRY:  
     Did I? Sorry about that, Rosie, but you wouldn't  
     have liked it. There were about five hundred Doxies  
     living in the bed hangings.  
ALBUS:  
     (DISAPPOINTED)  
     We still would have helped.  
ROSE:  
     There could still be a ghost or something around the  
     place though, couldn't there Mum?  
HERMIONE:  
     I really don't think so, darling.  
ALBUS:  
     (CLUTCHING AT STRAWS)  
     What about a ghoul hiding out somewhere?  
RON:  
     Trust me, if there was a ghoul, you'd hear it all  
     over the house.  
SOUND: NEWSPAPER PAGES TURNING  
ROSE:  
     (DISGRUNTLED)  
Like we can at Granny's. Oh, it's so unfair. I _wish_ we were at The Burrow. I heard on the wireless they've got _snow_.  
HERMIONE:  
     Rose, I know you're disappointed about not going to  
     the shop, but that's enough complaining.  
ROSE:  
     (SULKY)  
We might as well not even be here. We've hardly _seen_ Teddy since we arrived.  
SOUND: RATTLE AS RON PUTS DOWN HIS NEWSPAPER  
RON:  
     (WARNING)  
_Rosie_. What did your mother just say?

ROSE:  
Sorry, Mum.  
ALBUS:  
     Well, we're still going to look over the house. You  
     might have missed something.  
GINNY:  
     Well if you get bored, feel free to come down to the  
     kitchen and help with lunch.  
ROSE:  
     Will there be elevenses, Auntie Ginny?  
GINNY:  
     Maybe a Ginger Newt or two if you're lucky.  
ROSE: Cool.  
SOUND: FORKS SCRAPING  
ALBUS:  
     Dad - who's the man in that portrait?  
HARRY:  
     That one? His name's Phineas Nigellus Black. Why  
     d'you ask?  
ALBUS:  
     No reason. The picture's blank sometimes, isn't it?  
HARRY:  
     Sometimes, yes.  
ALBUS:  
     None of the other pictures are like that.  
HARRY:  
     This is an old picture. It's been in this house a  
     long time. Phineas Nigellus used to live here, and  
     he was also one of Hogwarts' headmasters. He's got  
     another portrait, hanging in the Head's office. When  
     he's not here, he's there.  
ALBUS:  
     Oh. I see. Does the picture ever talk, like the Fat  
     Lady at school?  
HARRY:  
     As far as I know, he hasn't said a word in years.  
     These days he just scowls.  
RON:  
     He's doing it now, look. Miserable old git.  
HERMIONE:  
     Ron!  
RON:  
     Well, he is a miserable old git. I doubt he's  
     changed much in the last nineteen years.  
ALBUS:  
     So he never speaks at all?  
GINNY:  
     What's with all the questions, Al? What do you care  
     about old Phineas Nigellus?  
ALBUS:  
     Nothing - I was just wondering. I've finished, can I  
     get down from the table, Mum?  
ROSE:  
     Me too please, Auntie Ginny.  
GINNY:  
     How about you, Scorpius? More bacon? Another piece  
     of toast?  
SCORPIUS:  
     No thank you Mrs Potter, I've finished too.  
GINNY:  
     Off you go then.  
SOUND: CHAIRS SCRAPING, THREE SETS OF FOOTSTEPS CROSSING  
THE ROOM, DOOR OPENING AND CLOSING  
ROSE:  
     Al, what was all that about?  
ALBUS: What?  
ROSE:  
     With the portrait.  
ALBUS:  
     Oh, that. It's a bit worrying...  
SCORPIUS:  
     I wasn't sure at first, but when your Dad said it  
     hangs in McGonagall's office, I remembered where I'd  
     seen it before.  
ALBUS:  
     Yeah, and it's seen us too.  
SCORPIUS:  
     So what? Doesn't matter if the picture never speaks.  
ALBUS:  
     Hope you're right.  
ROSE:  
     'Course he is. Come on, let's start in the attics  
     and work our way down.  
Scene 5  
               (DOOR OPENING, THREE SETS OF  
               FOOTSTEPS ON WOODEN FLOORBOARDS. THE  
               CHILDREN'S VOICES ARE ECHOING BECAUSE  
               THE ROOM IS COMPLETELY EMPTY AND  
               UNCARPETED. )  
ROSE:  
     Well, here we are. Uncle Harry was right. It's been  
     totally cleared out.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (SLIGHTLY SNEERING AND BORED)  
     Another empty room. Is it time for elevenses yet?  
ROSE:  
     (PIQUED)  
     If you're bored, Scorp, why don't you suggest  
     something to do?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I thought you said this house was full of weird  
     stuff? You should see my grandmother's house if you  
     think this is good.  
ALBUS:  
     It's not our fault we haven't found anything magic.  
ROSE:  
     Hey, why don't we do some magic ourselves? There's  
     plenty of space in here.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Now that's more like it. What do you say, Al?  
ALBUS:  
     Don't encourage her, Scorp. She knows we're not  
     allowed.  
ROSE:  
     Oh, don't be such a scaredy-cat. He's always like  
     this, Scorp. It's so boring.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Not allowed? Why ever not? I've been practising the  
     spells we learned last term at home, and my dad's  
     been showing me new ones. I'll teach them to you if  
     you like.  
ROSE:  
     Ooh yes please. Come on, Al, it'll be educational!  
ALBUS:  
     We're not supposed to while we're here. We promised  
     your mum.  
ROSE:  
     No one's going to find out. Ignore him, Scorp, and  
     tell me what you're going to teach us.  
SCORPIUS:  
     OK. Well, Dad's been teaching me Stunning.  
ALBUS:  
     Stunning! Come off it. We don't learn that at school  
     until fifth year.  
ROSE:  
     Brilliant. Show me.  
SCORPIUS:  
All right. Hold on, let me think. OK - the word's _Stupefy_ and it goes something like this...  
               (PAUSE, AND SOUND OF SPARKS FLYING,  
               AS SCORPIUS WAVES HIS WAND)  
ROSE:  
     (THOUGHTFUL)  
     Yes. I think I see. Let me try it on you.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Er - all right then.  
ALBUS:  
     Wait, Rosie - don't you think we should get some  
     cushions or something first?  
ROSE:  
     Oh, you're still here are you, Al? We don't need  
     cushions, do we Scorp? We're only practising.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I - I suppose not. You're not going to get it right  
     first time, are you?  
ALBUS:  
     I wouldn't bet on that, Scorp, if I were you. Rosie,  
     seriously, it'll only take me a minute to fetch  
     some...  
SCORPIUS:  
     You mean it'll only take you a minute to tell  
     everyone what we're up to.  
ALBUS:  
     (STUNG)  
     I wouldn't do that!  
ROSE:  
     Wouldn't you? Are you sure you're in Gryffindor, Al?  
     Because sometimes I can't think why the Sorting Hat  
     put you there.  
               (THIS INSULT TOUCHES A NERVE)  
ALBUS:  
     (COLD)  
     OK, fine. Go ahead and cast the stupid spell. Scorp,  
     if you end up in St. Mungo's, don't blame me.  
ROSE:  
At _last_. _Stupefy!_  
SOUND: EXPLOSION, AND LOUD CRASH  
               (SCORPIUS IS FIRED SEVERAL FEET  
               ACROSS THE ROOM AND LANDS IN A HEAP  
               ON THE FLOORBOARDS)  
SOUND: RUNNING FOOTSTEPS AS AL AND ROSE RUSH TO THE OTHER  
SIDE OF THE ROOM  
ROSE:  
     Oh no! Scorpius, are you all right?  
SOUND: GROANING  
ALBUS:  
_Now_ look what you've done.

ROSE:  
     Is he Stunned?  
ALBUS:  
     (DOUBTFUL)  
I don't _think_ so. Not properly anyway...  
SCORPIUS:  
     (WEAK)  
     'M all right. Just ... need to rest here for a  
     second. Nice Hex Rosie...  
ROSE:  
     (PLEASED)  
     Thanks! But I didn't get the arm movement quite  
     right. I bet I could if I tried it again...  
ALBUS:  
Well, you're not trying it on _me_. Do you think anyone heard the noise?  
ROSE:  
     Hope not. Are you OK to get up now, Scorp? Can I  
help you?  
SOUND: MORE GROANING  
SCORPIUS:  
     Gerroff, Rosie. Leave me alone.  
ALBUS:  
     Come on, Scorp. Time for elevenses. What's down  
     there that's so interesting?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (RECOVERING)  
     Wait, come down here and look at this.  
ROSE:  
     What is it?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Can't you see it? Between these two floorboards.  
     Something shining...  
ROSE:  
     Ooh yes! I see it! Look, Al - I think Scorp might  
     have found something magic after all.  
ALBUS:  
     Can we get it?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I can't ... quite ... reach ...  
ROSE:  
     Here, get out of the way.  
ALBUS:  
Don't _shove_ Rosie.  
SOUND: SPARKS AS ROSE WAVES HER WAND  
ROSE:  
Wingardium Leviosa!  
               (FOR HOW TO PRONOUNCE THIS PROPERLY,  
               SEE THE HALLOWE'EN CHAPTER OF  
               PHILOSOPHER'S STONE)  
     There you go, you can reach it now.  
ALBUS:  
     Nice one! Quick, grab it, Scorp!  
SOUND: SCRAPING  
               (SCORPIUS PULLS THE OBJECT OUT OF THE  
               GAP IN THE FLOORBOARDS)  
ALBUS:  
     What is it?  
SCORPIUS:  
     No idea.  
ROSE:  
     I know, we can ask Mum!  
SCORPIUS:  
     Wait. Let's think about this.  
ALBUS: Why?  
SCORPIUS:  
     What if she wants to keep hold of it? We'll never  
     see it again.  
ALBUS:  
     Don't be daft. Of course we will. Anyway, what's the  
     point of having it if we don't know what it is?  
ROSE:  
     We don't have to say where it came from, if that'll  
     make you feel better.  
SCORPIUS:  
     All right then.  
ROSE:  
     Come on, let's go and find her. She's working in the  
     dining-room.  
SOUND: RUNNING FOOTSTEPS, DOOR OPENS AND SLAMS SHUT  
                         Scene 6  
HERMIONE:  
     I'm sorry, darling, I've no idea what it could be.  
ROSE:  
     Oh mum! We were sure you'd be able to tell us.  
HERMIONE:  
     Well, it looks like it might be the the broken part  
     of some kind of ornament, perhaps a belt buckle or  
     clasp for a woman's hair or something.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (HESITANT)  
     No. I don't think that's it.  
HERMIONE:  
     (INTERESTED)  
     No? Why's that, Scorpius?  
SCORPIUS:  
     It's something else. I don't know how I know, but I  
     can just tell.  
     (RELUCTANT, BUT UNABLE TO REFRAIN FROM ASKING)  
     Is it magic?  
HERMIONE:  
     It's very old, I can tell you that much. And  
     beautiful. Did you find it?  
               (PAUSE AS SCORPIUS CLAMS UP AGAIN)  
ALBUS:  
     Yes, he did.  
HERMIONE:  
     Where was it?  
ROSE:  
It was -  
HERMIONE:  
     Sh, darling. I'm asking Scorpius.  
               (ANOTHER LONG PAUSE)  
SCORPIUS:  
     (STUMBLING OVER HIS WORDS SLIGHTLY)  
     In - in the Locked Room. At least, it's not locked  
     now...it was in between two floorboards.  
HERMIONE:  
     Well, Scorpius, as you found it, I think you should  
     hang onto it.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (OVERCOME)  
Really? _Me_?

HERMIONE:  
     Of course. A clear-cut case of Finders Keepers.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (HEARTFELT)  
_Thanks_.  
HERMIONE:  
     Now you lot, I'm not going to get much more done  
     before lunch, so I think I'll go and give them a  
     hand in the kitchen.  
SOUND: FOOTSTEPS, DOOR OPENING AND CLOSING  
ROSE:  
     Gosh, look at the portrait, Al. Doesn't the old man  
     look furious?  
ALBUS:  
     So he does. He's turning purple in the face.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Looks like his head's about to explode.  
ALBUS:  
     I wonder what's the matter?  
               (PAUSE AS THE THREE CHILDREN GAZE AT  
               THE PORTRAIT)  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
(EXPLODES, ALMOST INCOHERENT WITH FURY) _Disrespect!_ Cavalier disregard for other people's property! The _matter_ , foolish boy, is that what you have there does not belong to you!  
ALBUS:  
     (EXCITED)  
He's _talking_ to us!

ROSE:  
     What did he say?  
ALBUS:  
Something about _this_ \- Scorp's ornament thingy.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     (STILL IN A RAGE)  
     _I will thank you to return it to its rightful owner!_  
SCORPIUS:  
     Well, it's mine now. Better return it to me, Al.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     At last - a boy who looks as though he might  
     actually belong in this house.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (NONPLUSSED)  
Do I? Why?  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     What is your name? Who are your parents? Tell me at  
     once!  
SCORPIUS:  
     (PROUD)  
     My name is Malfoy. What's it to you?  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     I knew it. Are you a member of Slytherin House?  
SCORPIUS:  
     As it happens, I am. So what?  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     You must return the item to your Head of House  
     immediately.  
SCORPIUS:  
You mean _this_? See, guys, I knew it was magic!  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     Of course it is magic. Magic far too ancient and  
     powerful to be in the hands of a mere boy. Look at  
     it, what do you see?  
SCORPIUS:  
     It's - it looks like silver. Like Rosie's mum said -  
     it looks like jewellery or something.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     It is not jewellery. Go on. Describe it to me.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Well - it's shaped like - like two letter S's  
     intertwined with each other...  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     Precisely. This object was made by none other than  
     Salazar Slytherin himself. He left it at Hogwarts,  
     and the Heads of Slytherin have guarded it on his  
     behalf ever since.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Oh, I see. You mean it's important then?  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     It must be returned to Hogwarts. Can I trust you to  
     do that, boy?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Of course, Sir. But what is it?  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     Do not ask foolish questions. It is a deeply  
     powerful and ancient magical object. That is all you  
     need to know.  
ROSE:  
     He said that once already. I don't think he even  
     knows what it is himself, do you Al?  
ALBUS:  
     He hasn't got a clue.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     Ah, the impertinent one. The Gryffindor who sneaks  
     into password protected offices. Dangerous. The  
     Headmistress is foolish to allow it to go  
     unpunished.  
ROSE:  
     Did you hear that, Al? Does he mean that Professor  
     McGonagall knows you were in her office?  
ALBUS:  
     If he was going to get me into trouble, he'd have  
     done it by now. He's just muttering to himself.  
PHINEAS NIGELLUS:  
     Gross impertinence! Mark my words, Malfoy, and do as  
     I say.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Yes, sir.  
               (PHINEAS NIGELLUS EXITS HIS PORTRAIT)  
ALBUS:  
     Hey, wait a minute!  
ROSE:  
     Too late, he's gone. What were you going to ask him?  
ALBUS:  
I wanted to know why, if he was meant to look after this thing, when _he_ was Slytherin Head of House, how come he took it out of Hogwarts in the first place, and then let it fall down into a crack in the floorboards?  
ROSE:  
     Good point, Al.  
ALBUS:  
_He_ didn't take proper care of it, so I don't think he's got any right to decide who should look after it now. You keep it, Scorp. You're as much a Slytherin as anyone else.  
SCORPIUS:  
     But Al - he used to be Head of Slytherin. I can't  
     refuse to do what he asked.  
ROSE:  
     Can I have another look at it, Scorp? Just for a  
     second.  
               (PAUSE AS ROSE EXAMINES THE ORNAMENT)  
SCORPIUS:  
     What is it, Rose?  
ROSE:  
     I knew it reminded me of something. Al, hand over  
     that key Professor Longbottom gave you.  
ALBUS:  
     What? No way. I'm not letting it out of my sight.  
ROSE:  
     Oh for heaven's sake, I'll give it straight back.  
(PAUSE)  
Thank you.  
     Look, can't you see it when I hold them side by  
     side? They're exactly the same size. Gold and  
     silver. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.  
     They're a pair!  
SCORPIUS:  
     Wow. She's right. And he said it was magic.  
ALBUS:  
They must both be part of the fountain! Well, that's that then, Scorp. You _can't_ hand it in.  
SCORPIUS:  
     But I gave my word.  
ROSE:  
     What's more important, obeying a stupid old  
     portrait, or our quest?  
SCORPIUS:  
     He may just be an old portrait, but he's a  
     Slytherin, like me. Al - what would you do in my  
     place?  
ALBUS:  
     Look, the Hat said the task was about bringing the  
     Houses closer together. So, it's not being disloyal  
     to put it about everything else. That's what I think  
     anyway. But it's up to you, Scorp. You found it,  
     it's your decision. Isn't that right, Rosie?  
ROSE:  
     Hmph. I suppose so.  
               (LONG SILENCE AS SCORP STRUGGLES WITH  
               THE DECISION)  
SCORPIUS:  
     All right. I'll do it. For the quest.  
ALBUS:  
     Excellent.  
ROSE:  
     You've made the right decision, Scorp. Now, who  
     wants me to Stun them next?  
ALBUS:  
     No thank you very much. It's lunch in five minutes  
     anyway. Shepherd's pie and treacle tart! Come on,  
     I'll race you both downstairs.  
SOUND: DOOR OPENING AND CLOSING AND THEN NOISY FOOTSTEPS  
HEADING AWAY  



	5. Chapter 5

                         Scene 1: Back to School  
               (GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM)  
SOUND: MANY VOICES TALKING.  
               (BACKGROUND CHATTER DIES AWAY AS WE  
               FOCUS IN ON ALBUS AND ROSE'S  
               CONVERSATION)  
ROSE:  
     Our first day back! Can you believe it, Al?  
ALBUS:  
     Believe what?  
ROSE:  
     We're not new anymore.  
ALBUS:  
     (PREOCCUPIED)  
     I suppose not. Where is everybody? Scorp and Leila  
     were supposed to meet us here.  
ROSE:  
     Maybe they got lost on the way up to Gryffindor  
     Tower. No, wait. Here they are now. Hi, Scorp.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Hi!  
ALBUS:  
     Hi, Leila.  
LEILA:  
     Hello everybody. I like it up here. It's almost as  
     comfortable as the Hufflepuff common room. Can I sit  
     on this stool?  
ALBUS:  
     Go ahead.  
               (SCORPIUS AND LEILA SETTLE  
               THEMSELVES)  
SOUND: FOOTSTEPS ON CARPET  
ALBUS:  
     Oh, hi James. I thought you were going flying before  
     dinner.  
JAMES:  
     Can't practice catching on my own. Fred and Louis  
     aren't back yet.  
               (PAUSE AS JAMES NOTICES WHO ELSE IS  
               THERE)  
JAMES:  
     Merlin, Al! Isn't it enough I have to share a dinner  
     table with a Slytherin, without you inviting your  
     little friends up to the common room as well? No  
     offence, Rose. You're family, you can stay.  
ROSE:  
     (SARCASTIC)  
     Thank you so much, I'm honored. Ignore him you two.  
     We're Al's guests and it's perfectly all right for  
     us to be here. James, stop being a git, and tell us  
     what Romania was like.  
JAMES:  
     Incredible. I rode on the back of a dragon.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (IMPRESSED)  
     Did you really? Wow.  
LEILA:  
     (ANGRY)  
     No, you didn't. Albus, your brother is a liar.  
ALBUS:  
     He's just kidding, Leila. Don't get upset.  
LEILA:  
     (PROUD, STILL ANGRY)  
     I am not upset.  
JAMES:  
     Calm down, didn't mean to yank anyone's wand. Any of  
     you squirts fancy a game of Wizard Chess before  
     dinner? Call it my way of welcoming you into the  
     Gryffindor fold.  
ALBUS:  
     Not now, James. We're kind of busy. Would you mind  
     playing on your own?  
JAMES:  
     Not even you Rosie? I could do with a decent game.  
ROSE:  
     Sorry, James.  
JAMES:  
     No worries. See you at dinner Al - and the rest of  
     you too no doubt.  
               (PAUSE WHILE JAMES MAKES HIMSELF  
               SCARCE)  
SCORPIUS:  
What time _is_ dinner, anyway? I'm starving.  
SOUND: PORTRAIT HOLE SWINGING OPEN  
ROSE:  
     Hey, look who's coming through the Portrait Hole!  
LEILA:  
     (PLEASED)  
     It's Professor Longbottom.  
ALBUS:  
     I wonder what he wants? He almost never comes in  
     here.  
               (BACKGROUND CHATTER GETS LOUDER WHILE  
               THE FRIENDS WAIT)  
SOUND: MANY VOICES TALKING  
SOUND: PORTRAIT HOLE CLOSING  
NEVILLE:  
     (RAISED VOICE)  
     Listen up everybody.  
               (GRADUALLY, SILENCE FALLS)  
     Sorry to have to tell you this, but dinner's going  
     to be rather late this evening.  
VOICE: COLLECTIVE GROAN FROM ENTIRE COMMON ROOM  
ALBUS:  
     What's happened, Professor?  
NEVILLE:  
     Rather an unfortunate accident on the Floo Network.  
     As I understand it, an elderly wizard's got himself  
     stuck in a chimney just outside Peterborough.  
VOICE: COLLECTIVE LAUGHTER  
ROSE:  
     Oh no! The poor man.  
NEVILLE:  
     In any case, it's caused quite a bit of disruption.  
     Most of our teaching staff, as well as several  
     students who missed the train, are now stuck at home  
     until the blockage is cleared.  
               (PAUSE AS THIS SINKS IN, THEN THE  
               BACKGROUND CHATTER STARTS UP AGAIN)  
SOUND: MANY VOICES TALKING  
SCORPIUS:  
(BACKGROUND CHATTER DIES AWAY AS WE  
FOCUS IN ON THE FOUR FRIENDS'  
CONVERSATION)  
     Well, that's just great.  
     (PAUSE)  
     Al, can I have one of those Chocolate Frogs I bought  
     you for Christmas?  
ALBUS:  
     Sorry, mate. They're in my trunk. You'll have to go  
     hungry.  
LEILA:  
     I've got some Ice Mice here, if anyone wants one.  
ROSE:  
     Ooh, yummy. Thanks, Leila.  
LEILA:  
     (EXCITED)  
     Professor Longbottom's coming over here!  
               (PAUSE WHILE NEVILLE APPROACHES)  
NEVILLE:  
     Hello, Albus. What have we here? Visitors?  
ALBUS:  
     I invited them, Professor. Is that all right?  
NEVILLE:  
     Of course it is. Welcome to our humble abode, you  
     three.  
ROSE, SCORPIUS, LEILA:  
     (MURMURED SHYLY TOGETHER)  
     Thank you, Professor.  
NEVILLE:  
     Well, see you all at dinner, I expect.  
               (PAUSE AS NEVILLE WANDERS OFF TO TALK  
               TO SOMEONE ELSE)  
ROSE:  
     Where did you spend Christmas, Leila?  
LEILA:  
     I stayed here. My mother's abroad, working at a  
     Hippogryff sanctuary. She couldn't get away.  
ROSE:  
     Oh, that's awful. You should have told us. I'd have  
     invited you to come and stay with us when Scorp did.  
LEILA:  
     Thank you, Rose, but it was quite pleasant here.  
     Professor McGonagall pulled a cracker with me, and  
     my mother sent me this book as a present. Isn't it  
     beautiful?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I like the cover. What's it made of?  
LEILA:  
     It's real Graphorn leather - to protect it out in  
     the field. You can touch it if you want.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Thanks. Cool photographs.  
ROSE:  
     (CURIOUS)  
     I didn't know you liked books, Scorp.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I've got tons at home. Good ones, that is. Not  
     boring school stuff.  
ROSE:  
     Can I have a look next, Leila?  
LEILA:  
     Of course.  
ROSE:  
     Al! It's Auntie Luna.  
ALBUS:  
     I didn't know she had a book coming out.  
ROSE:  
     I heard Mum talking about it at Christmas, but I  
     didn't know it was already in the shops.  
LEILA:  
     It isn't. My mother got it in advance, from the  
     author.  
ROSE:  
     Your mum is friends with our Auntie Luna?  
LEILA:  
     Luna Lovegood is your Aunt? I didn't know.  
ALBUS:  
     She isn't really.  
ROSE:  
     She's friends with our parents. They were at school  
     together. With Professor Longbottom as well.  
LEILA:  
     Perhaps Professor Longbottom would like to see the  
     book, if they are friends.  
ALBUS:  
     I'll call him back over. Professor!  
SCORPIUS:  
     Wow. Your Auntie Luna's got a picture of a  
     Manticore. That's pretty hardcore.  
NEVILLE:  
     A Manticore? At last. May I see?  
ALBUS:  
     Why do you say at last?  
ROSE:  
     Don't you remember, Al? She was talking about  
     wanting one of those last time we saw her.  
SOUND: PAGES BEING TURNED OVER  
NEVILLE:  
     She's been talking about it for much longer that  
     that - years, in fact. Hmm. "Navigations in  
     Naturalism" by Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. A  
     wonderful present, Leila.  
LEILA:  
     Thank you, Professor.  
NEVILLE:  
     Oh, my goodness me.  
ALBUS:  
     What's up, Professor?  
NEVILLE:  
She used _that_ photograph. Goodness, that takes me back a bit.  
ALBUS:  
     Which photograph? Let me see.  
ROSE:  
     This one of a Grindylow, you mean?  
NEVILLE:  
     See the sly expression on its face? That's because I  
     was trying to grab a sample of the Gillyweed you can  
     just about see in the background. It nearly got me.  
     Luckily the camera flash frightened it off.  
ALBUS: Wow.  
ROSE:  
     Auntie Luna saved your life!  
NEVILLE:  
     Indeed she did, and not for the first time.  
SOUND: BOOK BEING CLOSED  
NEVILLE:  
     Here's your book back, Leila. See you all later.  
               (PAUSE AS NEVILLE WALKS AWAY)  
SOUND: PORTRAIT HOLE SWINGING OPEN  
SOUND: PORTRAIT HOLE CLOSING  
SCORPIUS:  
     (CONDESCENDING)  
     Cooler than he looks, isn't he?  
ROSE:  
     (IRRITATED)  
     Oh, don't start, Scorpius.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (MYSTIFIED)  
     What do you mean?  
ROSE:  
He's cooler than most wizards his age _ever_ were.  
SCORPIUS:  
     What are you getting at, most wizards his age? Are  
     you trying to say something about my dad?  
ALBUS:  
     (WARNING)  
     No, she isn't. Are you, Rosie?  
ROSE:  
Don't get bossy with _me_ , Albus Severus Potter. I'll say what I like.  
ALBUS:  
     (KEEPING THE PEACE)  
     Did you know Professor Longbottom lives over a pub,  
     Leila? Now that's pretty cool, isn't it, Scorp?  
LEILA:  
     What is a pub?  
ROSE:  
     Leila doesn't care about that, Al. But you know  
     after the Battle of Hogwarts, when all the plants in  
     the greenhouses were used up fighting the Death  
     Eaters?  
LEILA:  
     (INTERESTED)  
Yes?  
ROSE:  
     Well, Professor Longbottom went practically  
     everywhere in the world collecting them again, and  
     that's how he knows so much about where they all  
     come from, even the rarest ones.  
LEILA:  
     He is a very good instructor. I think he is our best  
     teacher.  
SCORPIUS:  
     No way! That's Professor Krum.  
ROSE:  
     Nonsense, Scorp. You're only saying that because  
     he's your Head of House. Mind you, I think Professor  
     Flitwick is better than Professor Longbottom.  
SCORPIUS:  
And you're only saying _that_ because you don't get top marks in Herbology.  
ROSE:  
     Only because I'm always having to stop and help you!  
LEILA:  
     We are wasting time.  
ROSE:  
     Leila's right. We've got ages before dinner now. We  
     should talk about what to do next with the fountain.  
LEILA:  
     So let us question Kreacher. It's a good time. If  
     dinner is late, he shouldn't be busy.  
ALBUS:  
     Great idea. Come on, let's go.  
SOUND: PORTRAIT SWINGING OPEN  
SOUND: SCRAMBLING AS THE GIRLS CLIMB OUT OF THE PORTRAIT  
HOLE.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Ladies first.  
ROSE:  
     Who are you calling ladies?  
ALBUS:  
     Watch it, Scorp. She'll Stun you again if you're not  
     careful.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I was only being polite.  
ALBUS:  
     I wouldn't bother in (the) future. After you.  
SOUND: SCRAMBLING AS SCORPIUS AND ALBUS CLIMB OUT OF THE  
PORTRAIT HOLE.  
SOUND: PORTRAIT HOLE CLOSING

  
                         Scene 2: The Kitchens  
               (ON THE STAIRS LEADING DOWN TO THE  
               ENTRANCE HALL)  
ALBUS:  
     Which way from here, Leila?  
LEILA:  
     Turn right when you get to the Entrance Hall.  
     There's a staircase.  
SOUND: FOUR SETS OF FOOTSTEPS, GOING DOWNSTAIRS AT A RUN  
ALBUS:  
     The kitchens must be right under the Great Hall.  
LEILA:  
     They are.  
ROSE:  
     How do we get in?  
LEILA:  
     Just tickle the pear. Here, let me.  
SOUND OF PORTRAIT SWINGING OPEN.  
ALBUS:  
     Wow, it's huge.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Just look at all this food! It must be what we're  
     having for dinner.  
ROSE:  
     But where are all the house elves?  
ALBUS:  
     Having a rest I expect.  
LEILA:  
     Wait here. I'll go and get Kreacher.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Knows her way around, doesn't she? All this food's  
     making me hungry. Do you think anyone would notice  
     if I nicked a roast potato?  
SOUND: HIDEOUS SHRIEKING ALARM  
VOICE: THIEVES! THIEVES IN THE KITCHEN!  
ROSE:  
     (YELLING OVER THE ALARM)  
Drop it, Scorp!  
SCORPIUS:  
     OK, OK!  
SCORPIUS:  
     (SHAKEN)  
(ALARM NOISE STOPS ABRUPTLY.)  
     Where did that come from?  
ROSE:  
     It was a simple Caterwauling Charm of course.  
ALBUS:  
     Doesn't your mother use them at home to stop you  
     stealing food?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (GRUMPY)  
     Of course she doesn't.  
LEILA:  
     What's all the noise? You woke everyone up!  
ROSE:  
     It was Scorp.  
KREACHER:  
     Is the small student hungry? Allow Kreacher.  
               (PAUSE AS KREACHER HANDS SCORPIUS  
               SOME FOOD.)  
SCORPIUS:  
     A pumpkin pasty? Cool!  
LEILA:  
     This is Kreacher. Kreacher, I've brought some people  
     for you to meet. The greedy one is Scorpius.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (SPEAKING WITH HIS MOUTH FULL)  
     Hey!  
KREACHER:  
     Good afternoon, sir.  
ROSE:  
     And I'm Rose. Please don't bow.  
LEILA:  
     This is Albus Potter. He says he knows you.  
KREACHER:  
     Kreacher is honoured to meet the second son of the  
     great Harry Potter.  
ALBUS:  
     Hello, Kreacher. Nice to meet you too.  
LEILA:  
     Albus wants to ask you something.  
KREACHER:  
     Kreacher will do anything in his power to assist the  
     young master.  
ALBUS:  
     Yeah, er, don't call me that.  
ROSE:  
     Don't give him orders, Albus. He'll have to obey  
     you!  
ALBUS:  
     Oh. Right. Kreacher, you can just call me Al, if -  
     if that's all right with you?  
ROSE:  
     That's better.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (IMPATIENT)  
     Can we get a move on?  
ALBUS:  
     Right - um. Well, we're looking for something - to  
     do with Helga Hufflepuff - and we thought you might  
     know - because Leila reckons house elves have, like,  
     this special connection with her.  
KREACHER:  
It is so. Helga Hufflepuff made Hogwarts a refuge for us. House elves honour her memory above all other witches and wizards. What is this ... _something_ you are looking for? Kreacher would like to help, but the young - Al - is not giving Kreacher much to go on.  
ALBUS:  
     Right, sorry. Um, it could be a magical object...  
     or, or a spell... something that would make a  
     fountain work...  
               (ROSE, IMPATIENT, INTERRUPTS HIM)  
ROSE:  
     Let me try. Look Kreacher, we're looking for  
     something that's been around since the castle was  
     built. Something that's linked to Helga Hufflepuff.  
     Is that any help?  
KREACHER:  
     Kreacher knows of no magical objects, or anything to  
     do with fountains, but he can show you Hufflepuff's  
scrolls.  
ROSE:  
     Hufflepuff's scrolls?  
LEILA:  
     All the castle records are kept down here.  
ROSE:  
     In the kitchens? Don't be ridiculous.  
KREACHER:  
     Please, follow Kreacher. This way.  
SOUND: CREAKING DOOR  
ROSE:  
     Ooh, it's all dark.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Now this is what I call spooky. Does Hufflepuff's  
     ghost live in here do you think?  
ROSE:  
Don't be silly Scorpius. The Founders don't haunt the castle. I still don't believe there can be important papers in this filthy old cupboard. _Lumos_!  
ALBUS:  
     Wow. He wasn't kidding when he mentioned scrolls,  
     were you Kreacher? But it makes sense, if you think  
     about it.  
ROSE:  
     What do you mean?  
ALBUS:  
     Well, Rosie, didn't you say Helga Hufflpuff was,  
     like, the housekeeper or something?  
ROSE:  
Not the _housekeeper_. I said she brought everyone together to build Hogwarts, and that she was particularly good at food spells.  
ALBUS:  
     There you are then. She was the boss, and this is  
     where she had her headquarters.  
ROSE:  
     But Al, these papers must be so valuable!  
SCORPIUS:  
     (BORED)  
Oh, for Merlin's sake. Rose, when the quest is over, you can see about getting them moved to the Library. Now, can we please _get on with it_?  
ALBUS:  
     I suppose we'd better start looking.  
ROSE:  
     But where do we start?  
SCORPIUS:  
     This is going to take hours. And I'm still hungry.  
KREACHER:  
     Hours? No. You wished to see something linked to  
     Helga Hufflepuff from when the castle was first  
     built? Allow Kreacher.  
SOUND: A HUGE RUSTLING  
               (HEAPS OF SCROLLS AND DOCUMENTS FLY  
               INTO THE AIR AND REARRANGE THEMSELVES  
               ON THE SHELVES)  
SOUND: SOMETHING SMALL AND HEAVY ZOOMING THROUGH THE AIR  
SOUND: THUD AS KREACHER CATCHES THE SOMETHING  
ALBUS:  
     Whoa, did you see that! Not even an Accio!  
LEILA:  
     What is it, Kreacher?  
KREACHER:  
     (GRAND)  
_This_ is Hufflepuff's Book.  
ROSE: (AWED)  
     It must be a thousand years old.  
ALBUS:  
     Give it to Rosie, Kreacher. She reads faster than  
     me.  
SCORPIUS:  
     No, he should give it to Leila.  
ROSE:  
     (REGRETFUL)  
     Scorp's right, Al.  
ALBUS:  
     Go on Leila, tell us what's in the book.  
LEILA:  
     Give me a moment.  
SOUND: PAGES BEING TURNED OVER  
LEILA:  
     (READING)  
     _Helga Hufflepuff's Household Diary. July 1st._  
 _Today, the roof. Godric and Salazar in the Great_  
 _Hall from dawn to dusk... Spells as finely wrought_  
 _as I have ever seen... Tomorrow, the window Charms._  
 _The castle will be weather tight! Our joy is great._  
ALBUS:  
     Melin's pants. This is Hufflepuff's diary from when  
     the castle was being built! Kreacher, you're a  
     legend.  
KREACHER:  
     Kreacher thanks you, Al, son of Harry Potter.  
ROSE:  
Oh, _please_ don't bow.  
KREACHER:  
     Kreacher must go and prepare the serving spells now.  
     Is Kreacher dismissed?  
ALBUS:  
     Of course, you don't have to ask. Can we stay here  
     and read more of this?  
KREACHER:  
     Kreacher advises Albus Potter and his friends not to  
     be late to the feast. Young humans require regular  
     sustenance.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'll say we do.  
ROSE:  
     Don't worry, Kreacher, we won't be late. Thank you  
     so much.  
               (PAUSE AS KREACHER LEAVES)  
ALBUS:  
     Keep going, Leila. Have you found anything about the  
     fountain yet?  
LEILA:  
     Not yet...wait - this might be something...  
ROSE:  
     Read it! Go on!  
LEILA:  
_August 20th_  
     _Relations between Godric and Slytherin..._  
ROSE:  
Oh!  
LEILA: What?  
ROSE:  
     She's stopped calling Slytherin by his first name. I  
     wonder why?  
               (SCORPIUS TSKS, HEAVES AN IMPATIENT  
               SIGH)  
ROSE:  
     Sorry, Leila, I won't interrupt again.  
LEILA:  
     _Relations between Godric and Slytherin continue to_  
 _deteriorate. Rowena assures me the final Joining_  
 _Ceremony will effect a reconciliation. Her stair_  
 _plan is complete, we await only the Charm for the_  
 _Entrance Hall Fountain. I pray the remaining hours_  
 _elapse without incident, and that ten days from now,_  
 _our school will be permanently safeguarded._  
SCORPIUS:  
     This is it! At last.  
ALBUS:  
     We're on the right track!  
ROSE:  
     But our Fountain isn't anywhere near the Entrance  
     Hall. What's the next entry?  
LEILA:  
     (SERIOUS)  
     The next one doesn't say anything about the  
     Fountain.  
ROSE:  
     What's the matter, Leila?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Go on, keep reading.  
LEILA:  
_August 24th_  
 _Our doors open in one week. Can scarce believe our_  
 _dearest hope - a wizarding school - is finally come_  
 _to pass. So many sacrifices and compromises_  
 _necessary along the way. Can the truce hold? I_  
 _fear..._  
     The next bit's scored out. I can't read a word of  
     it.  
ROSE:  
Oh dear.  
ALBUS:  
     Is that the end?  
ROSE:  
     Don't tell me Slytherin's going to slither off  
     without her telling us any more about the fountain.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (ANNOYED)  
     Don't say things like that about Slytherin.  
ALBUS:  
     He did kind of leave everyone in the lurch.  
ROSE:  
     The coward.  
LEILA:  
     Quiet, please. There's more here.  
_August 27th_  
 _Supped in the Great Hall - all of us together for the first time in weeks. Rowena finally satisfied her -_  
(SOUNDS IT OUT SLOWLY)  
     _Con-cor-dance Charm for the Fountain will hold._  
SCORPIUS:  
     Hold on a sec - what does Concordance mean?  
ROSE:  
     Shush, Scorp, this is it! Let me concentrate.  
SCORPIUS:  
But what's it _mean_?  
ROSE:  
     (IMPATIENT)  
     Agreement, good will, that sort of thing.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (SULKY)  
     That's all I wanted to know.  
ALBUS:  
     Go on, Leila.  
LEILA:  
   _If the Joining goes as planned, she assures us the_  
 _water will flow without ceasing. For the remainder,_  
 _Godric has the Trigger prepared. It is a thing of_  
 _beauty. Not even Rowena pretends to understand the_  
 _spell work. Slytherin still reluctant to attend the_  
 _ceremony if his demands are not met. Without his_  
 _Binding Spell, all will be lost._  
ALBUS:  
     The Trigger. The Binding. She means the key, and  
     that silver thing Scorp found. This is everything!  
SCORPIUS:  
     No, it isn't. What about her magic? Hufflepuff's?  
ROSE:  
     Leila, keep reading.  
LEILA:  
_August 31st_  
 _It is over. I have failed. Slytherin will negotiate_  
 _no longer. Godric refuses to enter the room if he is_  
 _there. Slytherin will not perform the final Binding,_  
 _and not two hours ago threatened to leave entirely._  
 _He may already be gone.  Rowena has retreated to her_  
 _Tower. I hear her weeping. She will see no one but_  
 _the child, her only comfort. Would that I..._  
ROSE:  
     Would that she what?  
LEILA:  
     The next line is scored out again. Shall I continue?  
     I don't think we'll find any more information about  
     the Fountain.  
ALBUS:  
     Go on. Might as well know the worst.  
LEILA:  
     Very well.  
               (LEILA'S VOICE REFLECTS HELGA  
               HUFFLEPUFF'S PAIN AND SORROW)  
   _Our Fountain, the crowning pinnacle and symbol of_  
 _all we have struggled to build will never now stand_  
 _to welcome new members to our community, safeguard_  
 _our students, and quench the flames of discord_  
 _before they take hold. The sword of disunity and_  
 _destruction will hang over our school forever. We_  
 _are at least prepared -  thanks to Godric's_  
 _foresight - for this eventuality. The Sorting Hat_  
 _knows its task. Our students will always be safe._  
 _But with our four Houses in such precarious balance,_  
 _can they ever be secure? I am sick at heart._  
               (SILENCE FOR SEVERAL SECONDS)  
ALBUS: Wow.  
ROSE:  
     But we didn't get to hear about the - what did she  
     call it? The Joining Ceremony. It's so frustrating!  
SCORPIUS:  
     Well, at least we know now we've only got  
     Ravenclaw's thing to find. This Cincordance Charm or  
     whatever it's called. Hufflepuff didn't do anything.  
ROSE:  
     (IMPATIENT)  
Of course she _did_ something.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Like what? She never says anything about what she's  
     done, only the others. She just writes in her diary  
     and whinges about everything.  
ROSE:  
     Oh, for heaven's sake, Scorp. Isn't it obvious?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Isn't what obvious?  
ROSE:  
     Someone else explain it to him. I can't be bothered.  
ALBUS:  
     What Rose means is it seems pretty clear that  
     Hufflepuff was the one who came up with the idea of  
     the Founders' Fountain in the first place.  
ROSE:  
Exactly. _And_ it sounds like she was the only one who even tried to stop Slytherin from mucking everything up. She might has well have not bothered, he sounds like a selfish pig.  
               (PAUSE WHILE THIS SINKS IN)  
SCORPIUS:  
     So what do we do now?  
ALBUS:  
     Shall we should get together tomorrow after lessons  
     and discuss this?  
               (NEITHER ROSE NOR SCORPIUS ARE KEEN  
               ON THIS IDEA)  
ROSE:  
     Tomorrow, Al? Really? It's the first week of term,  
     we're bound to get loads of homework.  
SCORPIUS:  
     And Quidditch practices start tomorrow.  
ROSE:  
     So what? It's not like you're in the team.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Professor Krum coaches. I want him to notice that  
     I'm there watching.  
ALBUS:  
     (FED UP)  
     Oh, for Merlin's sake. What about you, Leila? I  
     s'pose you'll be too busy looking for wild animals  
     in the Forbidden Forest or something?  
LEILA:  
     I will be helping Hagrid with the Thestral herd at  
     dusk if that's what you mean...  
ALBUS:  
     I knew it.  
LEILA:  
     ...but that does not take too long. I agree - we  
     should meet every day until we have worked out the  
     next stage of our quest.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Every day? No way.  
ROSE:  
     I definitely can't do every day either. I'm sorry,  
     Al. Why can't we keep working on it on our own?  
     There's acres of the Library left to search. I don't  
     mind doing some of that every day. I'm in there  
     anyway.  
LEILA:  
     No good.  
ALBUS:  
     Leila's right. We need to be working on this  
     together. At least some of the time.  
LEILA:  
     I have an idea. Why don't we start sitting at the  
     same table for all our meals?  
ALBUS:  
     That's a fantastic idea. That'll give us loads of  
     time to talk.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'm not sure. Won't we just get even more weird  
     looks and questions? Cyril and his gang were giving  
     me a hard time about it when I got back this  
     afternoon.  
ROSE:  
     Who cares about that? I don't mind. I'll do it.  
ALBUS:  
     There'll be some talk, but it'll soon die down. Come  
     on Scorp, are you in?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I suppose so. Anything's better than missing  
     Quidditch practice every night.  
ROSE:  
     We should get out of here. The house elves are  
     getting busy. It must be nearly dinner time.  
ALBUS:  
     Come on we can keep talking about our next move  
     while we're eating.  
ROSE:  
     I already know what mine's going to be.  
ALBUS:  
     What's that, Rosie?  
ROSE:  
     Did you hear the bit in the diary about 'the child'?  
     She was talking about Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter.  
SCORPIUS:  
     So what? She's been dead nearly as long as her mum.  
ROSE:  
     Aha, but has she?  
ALBUS:  
     What are you on about Rosie? We're talking hundreds  
     of years ago.  
ROSE:  
OK, so she is dead and buried, but she's also still very much around. She's the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw ghost! I can talk to her.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (SKEPTICAL)  
Have you ever actually _seen_ her?  
ROSE:  
     Of course I have, she was in the Great Hall our  
     first evening.  
ALBUS:  
     And since?  
ROSE:  
     Well, no, I hear she's pretty elusive. But I'm sure  
     once she knows I'm looking for her, I'll find her  
     soon enough.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Yeah, good luck with that, Rose.  
               (ALBUS AND SCORPIUS LAUGH)  
               (VOICES GETTING QUIETER AS THEY LEAVE  
               THE KITCHEN)  
SCORPIUS:  
     Hey, Al. I bet you noticed that shepherd's pie.  
ALBUS:  
     It looked amazing.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Come on, I'll race you.  
                          Scene 3: Breakfast, January  
SOUND: CROWDED GREAT HALL, HUNDREDS OF STUDENTS EATING,  
TALKING, CLASHING CUTLERY ETC.  
               (WAIT SEVERAL SECONDS TO ESTABLISH  
               THE SCENE, THEN SOUND DIES RIGHT DOWN  
               TO FOCUS ON THE CONVERSATION)  
ALBUS:  
     So Rosie, any luck finding the Grey Lady yet?  
ROSE:  
     Not yet, but I've got a few leads. Pass the bacon  
     would you, Al?  
               (THERE SHOULD BE VERY CLEAR GAPS  
               BETWEEN THESE SHORT SCENES TO  
               INDICATE THEY ARE SEPARATE AND HELP  
               CREATE THE ILLUSION THAT TIME IS  
               PASSING)  
                         Scene 4: Lunch, February  
SOUND: CROWDED GREAT HALL, HUNDREDS OF STUDENTS EATING,  
TALKING, CLASHING CUTLERY ETC.  
               (WAIT SEVERAL SECONDS TO ESTABLISH  
               THE SCENE, THEN SOUND DIES RIGHT DOWN  
               TO FOCUS ON THE CONVERSATION)  
SCORPIUS:  
     Coming out flying after lunch, Rose? We could have a  
     race.  
ROSE:  
     I'd love to, Scorp, but one of the Ravenclaw  
     Prefects told me that his older brother told him  
     that he once saw the Grey Lady hiding behind a suit  
     of armour on the fifth floor. I thought I'd go and  
     check it out.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (DISGUSTED)  
     You're wasting your time. That ghost doesn't want to  
     be found. Are you really going to waste every minute  
     of good flying conditions for the rest of the year  
     running all over the castle looking for her?  
ROSE:  
     Yes, if I have to.  
                         Scene 4: Dinner, March  
SOUND: CROWDED GREAT HALL, HUNDREDS OF STUDENTS EATING,  
TALKING, CLASHING CUTLERY ETC.  
               (WAIT SEVERAL SECONDS TO ESTABLISH  
               THE SCENE, THEN SOUND DIES RIGHT DOWN  
               TO FOCUS ON THE CONVERSATION)  
LEILA:  
     Hi, Rose. I saved you some macaroni cheese.  
SOUND: PLATE BEING PLACED DOWN, WATER POURING INTO A  
GLASS  
ROSE:  
     Thanks Leila. I'm absolutely starving. I've been  
     standing outside your common room since lessons  
     finished this afternoon.  
LEILA:  
     Did you get talk to him?  
ROSE:  
Yes, and he was very helpful. I think I've _finally_ got a plan that's going to work.  
                          Scene 5: The Astronomy Tower  
GREY LADY:  
     Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy  
     name...  
ROSE:  
     Er - excuse me?  
GREY LADY:  
     Who is there? Who dares to interrupt me at my  
     prayers?  
ROSE:  
     I - I'm ever so sorry. My name is Rose. I'm a  
     Ravenclaw. May I speak to you for just a moment?  
GREY LADY:  
     A child? A student? What are you doing here? Must I  
     be on my guard now in the middle of the night as  
well?  
ROSE:  
     I need to ask you something really important.  
GREY LADY:  
     You will answer a question of mine first,  
     impertinent child. How did you find me?  
ROSE:  
It wasn't easy. I've been looking for you all term. I asked all my teachers, but none of them knew. I think Professor Flitwick did, but he told me to respect your privacy. In the end, I got my friends to ask their own House Ghosts where I might find you. _They_ weren't nearly so difficult to track down.  
GREY LADY:  
     I see. And what answers did they receive?  
ROSE:  
     Well, first of all, my friend Al who's in  
     Gryffindor, asked Nearly Headless Nick.  
GREY LADY:  
     That imbecile.  
ROSE:  
     But he just looked scared and waffled some excuse  
     about how he had somewhere to be.  
GREY LADY:  
     Indeed. And the next?  
GREY LADY:  
     Scorp - that's my Slytherin friend - was too scared  
     to talk to his House Ghost at first. But when he  
     managed to find the nerve, the Bloody Baron was no  
     help either. Apparently he just clanked his chains  
     even louder than usual and then started bleeding out  
     of his eyes as well as everywhere else. So Scorp ran  
     away. I can't really blame him, to be honest.  
GREY LADY:  
     Then it was the priest who gave away my secret?  
ROSE:  
     The Fat Friar, you mean? He didn't want to at first.  
     Leila - that's my friend in Hufflepuff - she told me  
     where to find him. When I explained what I needed  
     you for and how important it was, he said ... he  
     said he thought it might do you good.  
GREY LADY:  
_Did_ he? How extraordinarily helpful of him.  
ROSE:  
     That's when he told me you sometimes come and say  
     your prayers on top of the Astronomy Tower at  
     midnight.  
               (PAUSE, THEN ROSE CONCLUDES HER  
               STORY)  
     And I've been lying in wait for you every night  
     since.  
GREY LADY:  
     Your persistence, at least, is worthy of a  
     Ravenclaw. You may ask your question.  
ROSE:  
     Thank you.  
     (HESITANT)  
     I need - I need a Charm your mother created.  
GREY LADY:  
     That is all? For this you presume to interrupt my  
     worship? All my mother's spells can be found in the  
     Library. They are shelved and categorised in perfect  
     order. A true Ravenclaw - even the youngest - would  
     have found what they needed in under five minutes. I  
     have heard enough. I am disappointed, nay,  
     disgusted. Go away.  
ROSE:  
     This one isn't in the Library. Honestly, I've looked  
     everywhere. It's quite a special Charm. I don't  
     think it's ever been cast.  
GREY LADY:  
     Then it exists no longer. Of the thousands of spells  
     she discovered and tested, my mother recorded each  
     and every one. I should know - I helped her write  
     them all down. Those which proved unsatisfactory,  
     she discarded and destroyed without trace. You are  
     wasting my time. Be off with you.  
ROSE:  
But she did finish it, and she _was_ satisfied, I'm sure of it. Please, let me just tell you the rest of what I know -  
GREY LADY:  
     I will hear no more childish ramblings. Did my  
     mother give this Charm a name? If your tale is all  
     moonshine, you will leave me in peace. If it is in  
     truth a complete spell, I will know of it from the  
     name alone.  
ROSE:  
     It was called the Concordance Charm. She created it  
     because -  
GREY LADY:  
     Hush. That's enough. I know it.  
ROSE:  
     Then you'll tell me? Where I can find it? Oh, that's  
     wonderful! Thank you!  
GREY LADY:  
     I will not.  
ROSE:  
     What? Why ever not?  
GREY LADY:  
     Ridiculous child. You presume to cast the most  
     advanced, most complicated Charm my mother ever  
     created? One that was designed to be performed once  
     and once only, and then hold for as long as the  
     walls of Hogwarts stood firm? Even if you had the  
     talent - which I doubt - you would need to study and  
     practice for years to succeed.  
ROSE:  
     Oh, dear. I don't have years.  
GREY LADY:  
     I thought as much. Serious study requires  
     application and dedication. As you do not have it,  
     our conversation is at an end.  
ROSE:  
     That's not what I meant! It's urgent, that's all.  
     We're trying to heal the castle and keep it united,  
     so your mother's school will continue for another  
     thousand years. Isn't that a good enough reason?  
               (LONG PAUSE WHILE THE GREY LADY  
               ABSORBS THIS)  
GREY LADY:  
     That would be a noble endeavour. But my objection  
     stands. It is a highly complex Charm, one that even  
     a full-grown witch would struggle to master.  
ROSE:  
     Please, won't you at least tell me where I can find  
     the instructions? I've only got a few weeks before  
     the end of term, but if that's not long enough, I'll  
     study in the holidays and try again after Easter.  
     I'll keep trying. I have to.  
GREY LADY:  
     Very well. I will not tell you where to find it. You  
     were Sorted into Ravenclaw, and therefore capable of  
     reason. The Library catalogues are perfect. This is  
     a Ravenclaw spell. It has never been cast. What does  
     that tell you?  
ROSE:  
     Oh! You mean - it's still in Ravenclaw Tower?  
GREY LADY:  
     Correct. And where do all works in progress remain  
     until completed and tested?  
ROSE:  
     (LIGHT DAWNING)  
     The shelves in the Common Room. Of course.  
     (CRESTFALLEN)  
     I should have thought of that.  
GREY LADY:  
     When you have located the spell, and read it  
     closely, we will meet again. Not tonight, learning  
     requires a mind refreshed by sleep.  
ROSE:  
     You mean - you mean you'll help me?  
GREY LADY:  
     Tomorrow at 5 am, in the Common Room, under the eye  
     of my mother's statue. That should help sharpen your  
     wits, while you attempt to master some of the most  
     complex wand work you will ever encounter.  
ROSE:  
     (OVERWHELMED)  
You're actually going to _teach_ me? Oh my goodness. Thank you!  
GREY LADY:  
     I will provide a demonstration, as close as possible  
     to what my mother intended. The rest is up to you.  
     If you are teachable, we may come to an arrangement.  
     I make no promises.  
ROSE:  
     I understand.  
     (PAUSE)  
     I'll let you get on with your prayers now.  
GREY LADY:  
     (DRY)  
     I would be grateful.  
ROSE:  
     Can I ask just one more question?  
GREY LADY:  
     (WEARY)  
Very well.  
ROSE:  
     Why do you come all the way up here to pray?  
GREY LADY:  
     So that I can observe the stars afterwards of  
     course. Jupiter is bright tonight. Look through  
     here.  
               (SILENCE FOR A FEW SECONDS AS ROSE  
               LOOKS THROUGH THE TELESCOPE)  
SOUND: TELESCOPE FOCUSING / MOVING ON ITS STAND  
ROSE:  
     Oh! Yes, I see it. It's beautiful.  
GREY LADY:  
     Name its moons.  
ROSE:  
     What - all of them?  
GREY LADY:  
     Begin.  
ROSE:  
     Well, of course there's Io, Europa, Ganymede,  
     Callisto - then there's Adrastea, Amalthea, Ananke -  
     um -  
               (THE GREY LADY INTERRUPTS, SATISFIED)  
GREY LADY:  
     That will do. You are dismissed. I will expect you  
     tomorrow.  
                         Scene 6: The Fountain.  
               (IT IS NOW APPROACHING THE END OF THE  
               SUMMER TERM.)  
ALBUS:  
     Hi Scorp. Feels weird to be in here again after all  
     this time, doesn't it?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (YAWNING, GRUMPY )  
     What are we meeting here for anyway? And why does it  
     have to be so early?  
ALBUS:  
     I saw Rose last night. She says she's ready with the  
     Charm. She's meeting us here when she's had one last  
     practice.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (STILL GRUMPY )  
     It's about time. How long has she been having  
     lessons from that creepy ghost?  
ALBUS:  
     About three months now.  
SCORPIUS:  
     That still doesn't explain why I had to get up in  
     the middle of the night. It's Saturday. I could have  
     had another three hours in bed.  
ALBUS:  
The Charm won't do anything on its own. We've been really slack since we got back after Easter. We've _got_ to start working on the Fountain again and figuring out how it all fits together.  
SCORPIUS:  
     How are we supposed to do that? Look at it - it  
     looks more like a heap of old stones than ever.  
ALBUS:  
     (DEPRESSED)  
     I know. I'm sure it's smaller than I remember too.  
SCORPIUS:  
     No, it was always titchy. So, where's Leila then? If  
     I've got to get up this early, I think everyone  
     should have to.  
SOUND: HEAVY DOOR OPENING  
LEILA:  
     I'm here. Rose asked me to come and help you.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (STILL GRUMPY)  
     Because we're too stupid to work this out on our  
     own, I suppose?  
LEILA:  
     I don't understand.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Well, let's see. We've got this key that's not a  
     key, and some kind of silver belt buckle. Apparently  
     they've got something to do with this little stone  
     bird bath over here. If you've got any ideas, go  
     right ahead.  
ALBUS:  
     Just ignore him, Leila. He got out of bed the wrong  
     side this morning.  
LEILA:  
     It doesn't matter. Let's begin.  
               (PAUSE AS LEILA MOVES OVER TO THE  
               FOUNTAIN)  
SOUND: SCRAPING ON STONE  
LEILA:  
     See Albus - here is that hole in the stonework.  
     Remember, I showed it to you before.  
ALBUS:  
     OK, so let's start by putting the key in there.  
               (ALBUS TRIES TO FORCE THE KEY INTO  
               THE HOLE IN THE FOUNTAIN)  
SOUND: SCRAPING ON STONE  
ALBUS:  
     (DOUBTFUL)  
It's - it's not a _bad_ fit.  
(PAUSE AS SCORPIUS JOINS THEMS)  
SCORPIUS:  
     Don't be stupid. It's completely the wrong shape.  
     Slytherin's belt buckle fits loads better. Look,  
     I'll prove it to you.  
SOUND: SCRAPING ON STONE  
               (GRYFFINDOR KEY FALLS TO THE FLOOR)  
SOUND: SMALL METAL OBJECT FALLING ONTO WOODEN FLOORBOARDS  
ALBUS:  
     Hey, be careful of the Key.  
               (PAUSE AS AL PICKS UP THE KEY)  
ALBUS:  
Anyway, what difference does it make if yours fits? It doesn't do anything. At least I know the Key _works_.  
SCORPIUS:  
     No you don't. All you know is it opens password-  
     protected doors. That's just a side effect.  
     Besides, I already know how to perform a Binding  
     Spell, and according to old Hufflepuff, that's my  
     part sorted. I don't have to do anything else.  
LEILA:  
     Scorpius has a point, Albus. Hufflepuff's diary said  
     it's not a Key, it's a Trigger. We need more  
     information on what that might be.  
ALBUS:  
     I'm telling you, I've tried! I looked it up. The  
     only reference to a Trigger I could find was in a  
     book of Advanced Transfiguration. I didn't  
     understand a word of it, and then Madam Pince chased  
     me out of the Restricted Section.  
               (ROSE ENTERS THE ROOM WITH THE  
               FOUNTAIN AND CLOSES THE DOOR BEHIND  
HER)  
SOUND: HEAVY DOOR CLOSING  
ROSE:  
     Hi, guys.  
LEILA:  
     You look tired, Rose.  
ROSE:  
     (WEARY)  
     I haven't been getting a lot of sleep recently. But  
     it's been worth it. I think I've finally got the  
     Charm straight in my head.  
ALBUS:  
     Why don't you say it now and test it out?  
ROSE:  
     On its own? Don't be ridiculous, Al.  
ALBUS:  
     (HOPEFUL)  
     Well, there's this hole in the fountain. We think  
     one of the pieces might fit in there.  
ROSE:  
     And then what?  
ALBUS:  
     It's worth a try, isn't it?  
ROSE:  
     Hardly. I asked you to come here this morning to see  
     if it gave you any new ideas. This is some of the  
     most complicated magic the Founders ever came up  
     with. We all need to understand how it works - every  
     last bit of it - together.  
     (PAUSE, AS ROSE WAITS FOR A RESPONSE)  
     Well? Do I have to suggest everything around here?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I can't believe I got up at the crack of dawn just  
     to get moaned at.  
ROSE:  
     (COMPLETELY FED UP AND EXHAUSTED)  
     Oh, that's rich. What about you, Al? Any progress?  
ALBUS:  
     Not really, no. Sorry, Rosie.  
ROSE:  
I thought you were supposed to be in charge of this so-called quest. Honestly, you're _both_ completely useless.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (ANGRY)  
     I don't have to stay here and listen to this.  
ALBUS:  
     Rosie, you're not being fair. We've all done our  
     best. I know you're tired but -  
ROSE:  
Of course I'm tired! I've been getting up every day at five in the morning to learn a spell I shouldn't be able to do until I've passed my NEWTs. What's _Scorpius_ been doing? Watching Quidditch practices.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (AGGRESSIVE)  
     I found Slytherin's object, and broke the rules to  
     hold onto it. What else do you want me to do?  
ROSE:  
     (ALMOST IN TEARS)  
I don't care! I've had it with the pair of you. Work it out. Go and _talk_ to someone in your Houses. That's what Leila and I did, and it's got us this far, hasn't it?  
ALBUS:  
     (SULKY)  
     Professor Longbottom already told me everything he  
     knew about the key.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (DISMISSIVE)  
     There's no point in me talking to my Head of House.  
     It wouldn't tell us anything. He's not even a real  
     Slytherin.  
ROSE:  
     Think of something else then.  
               (SILENCE FALLS FOR SEVERAL SECONDS)  
SCORPIUS:  
     Albus could always go back and talk to the Hat.  
     After all, it's what got us stuck with this boring  
     quest in the first place.  
LEILA:  
     That will not do any good.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Why not?  
LEILA:  
     The Hat cannot help us any further. Our instructions  
     were clear. We must keep going, and not give up.  
SCORPIUS:  
How come you know so much about it? _Your_ House hasn't even got any magic of its own.  
ROSE:  
Scorpius! How _dare_ you?  
LEILA:  
     Rose, don't. It's of no importance.  
ALBUS:  
     Leila's right. We just have to keep trying, and  
     we'll get there. We've come this far.  
SCORPIUS:  
     All I can see is we've done loads of hard work for  
     nothing.  
ROSE:  
     Well, some of us have, anyway.  
ALBUS:  
     You can't give up now!  
SCORPIUS:  
     Can't I? Just watch me.  
ALBUS:  
     What about the rest of us? If you go now, that's it.  
     It's all over. The quest, everything.  
SCORPIUS:  
     So what? I don't give a damn about your stupid  
     quest.  
     You can all stay here and keep staring at your  
     boring fountain and see where it gets you. I've had  
     enough.  
               (SHOCKED SILENCE FOR A FEW SECONDS)  
               (THE DOOR TO THE FOUNTAIN ROOM CLOSES  
               WITH FINALITY)  
SOUND: HEAVY DOOR CLOSING  
ROSE:  
     That went well. Nice job persuading him, Al.  
LEILA:  
     Rose, please. Let's not quarrel.  
ALBUS:  
     (BITTER)  
     Bit late for that, isn't it?  
ROSE:  
     I've had it with Scorpius. Selfish, stuck-up git. I  
     don't know what's got into him lately.  
ALBUS:  
     (ANGRY, DESPAIRING, ALMOST SHOUTING)  
     Oh, just leave it, would you Rose?  
               (FEW SECONDS OF SILENCE, AS ALBUS  
               LEAVES TOO)  
SOUND: HEAVY DOOR SLAMMING  
               (SILENCE FOR A FEW MORE SECONDS. ROSE  
               IS UTTERLY SHOCKED AT AL'S OUTBURST)  
ROSE:  
     Oh, gosh. What did I say?  
LEILA:  
     Albus is just upset. You shouldn't worry about it.  
ROSE:  
     You don't understand. Al's never shouted at me like  
     that before.  
LEILA:  
     (SURPRISED)  
     It surprised you?  
ROSE: Yes.  
LEILA:  
     (REMINDING HER)  
     You told him he was useless.  
ROSE:  
     Oh dear. I did, didn't I?  
LEILA:  
     You were goading him on purpose, to make him try  
     harder. No wonder he is angry.  
ROSE:  
I knew Al _had_ a temper, but I've never seen him so furious.  
LEILA:  
     Scorpius has left, abandoned the quest. Albus has  
     failed. He feels ashamed.  
ROSE:  
     And now the boys aren't talking to one another. It's  
     all my fault.  
LEILA:  
     (WITH CERTAINTY)  
     No. It isn't your fault. You have worked  
     tirelessly.  done everything possible. Give me your  
     hand.  
ROSE:  
     Thanks, Leila. You're a good friend.  
LEILA:  
     Listen to me, Rose. We can do nothing more. Albus is  
     unsure of himself, and Scorpius is full of false  
     pride. It's up to them now. They must overcome their  
     differences if we are to finish the quest.  
ROSE: (SAD)  
     Which means nothing will happen.  
               (PAUSE WHILE SHE WALKS OVER TO THE  
               FOUNTAIN)  
     The poor fountain. It's all over.  
LEILA:  
     Don't lose hope. We have a few weeks left.  
ROSE:  
     But exams start in two days, then it's the Quidditch  
     final, and then it's the end of term. If the boys  
     don't make up before we go home for the summer, they  
     probably never will.  
LEILA:  
     Don't cry, Rose. You need rest, that's all. Come on,  
     let's get some breakfast.  
SOUND: HEAVY DOOR CLOSING  



	6. Chapter 6

                         Scene 1: Brotherly Concern  
               (INT: GREAT HALL. MORNING.)  
SOUND: BREAKFAST NOISES  
JAMES:  
     Hi, Al. Sitting on your own again?  
ALBUS:  
     Shut up James.  
JAMES:  
     Ignore me if you want, but don't think I haven't  
     noticed.  
ALBUS:  
     Noticed what?  
JAMES:  
     This is the fifth day in a row you've had breakfast  
     on your own.  
ALBUS:  
     I don't know what you're talking about.  
JAMES:  
     Rose has lost her happy face, and you're just  
     scowling at everybody. What's going on?  
     (WHEEDLING)  
     Come on, you can tell me.  
ALBUS:  
     Tell you what?  
JAMES:  
     What have you done to upset her?  
ALBUS:  
     What makes you think it's anything to do with me?  
     Just leave me alone.  
JAMES:  
     No can do, I'm afraid. We're all sick of looking at  
     your miserable face. It's depressing.  
ALBUS:  
     Maybe I just don't like you hassling me all the  
     time.  
JAMES:  
     I'm not having this conversation out of choice, you  
     know. I got stuck with the job.  
ALBUS:  
     You can go back to sitting with your own friends.  
     Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself.  
JAMES:  
     What's happened to your other friends anyway - that  
     wimpy little Slytherin and the Hufflepuff kid?  
ALBUS:  
     Maybe they got sick of your voice as well.  
JAMES:  
     Being a little git isn't going to make me go away.  
ALBUS:  
     Do what you like. I don't care.  
JAMES:  
     You'll care when I answer Mum's letter.  
ALBUS:  
     (APPREHENSIVE)  
What letter?  
JAMES:  
     It's the third one actually. I'm getting really sick  
     of it.  
               (IMITATING HIS MOTHER'S VOICE )  
_How's your brother? Is everything all right? Is he eating?_ Blah, blah, blah. On and on and on.  
     She keeps forgetting to send me the latest Quidditch  
     Monthly. I tell you, it's seriously disrupting my  
     life. Just give me something to tell her so I can  
     get her off my back.  
ALBUS:  
     Nothing to tell.  
JAMES:  
     OK, then I'll just have to tell her about you and  
     Rosie falling out.  
ALBUS:  
     If you do, I'll beat you up.  
JAMES:  
     You, beat me up? Good luck with that.  
ALBUS:  
     I'll curse you then.  
JAMES:  
     No, you won't, you prat, because first you'd be  
     expelled, and then Dad would kill you. Besides, you  
     don't know any curses.  
ALBUS:  
     I know loads of things you don't.  
JAMES:  
     'Course you do, little brother.  
ALBUS:  
     Want to bet?  I know things about this castle nobody  
     else knows!  
JAMES:  
     Whatever, Al. When are you going to stop acting  
     weird, and start being normal again?  
(LONG PAUSE)  
JAMES:  
     All right, you win. I give up.  
ALBUS:  
     Good. Can I eat my breakfast in peace now?  
JAMES:  
     (KINDLY ENOUGH)  
     Suit yourself.  
               (LONG PAUSE)  
ALBUS:  
     And - and you won't say anything to Mum, will you?  
JAMES:  
     Depends. What's it worth?  
ALBUS:  
_James_. Don't.  
JAMES:  
     Fine. But only if you make up with Rose. I can't  
     stand looking at her with her face like that. It's  
     not natural.  
ALBUS:  
     All right.  
JAMES:  
     That's settled then. Send over that last piece of  
     bacon, would you?  
SOUND: BREAKFAST NOISE FOR A MOMENT, THEN FADE                         

                Scene 2: Making Plans  
               (INT: CLASSROOM)  
ROSE:  
     Forget about it, Al. I'm just glad we can get on  
     with the quest again.  
               (ALBUS IS LESS ENTHUSIASTIC)  
ALBUS:  
     Right.  
ROSE:  
     What about Scorpius? Have you spoken to him?  
ALBUS:  
You must be joking. We can't trust _him_.  
ROSE:  
     But what about the Sorting Hat? Didn't it say there  
     should be one of us from each House?  
ALBUS:  
     I don't see why it matters. We should never have  
     brought a Slytherin into it in the first place.  
ROSE:  
     (UNCERTAIN)  
     I don't know. Maybe you're right.  
ALBUS:  
     I wish it was all over, don't you?  
ROSE:  
     The quest? Of course. It'll be wonderful if we  
     succeed. Hogwarts will be stronger, and it'll be  
     thanks to us!  
ALBUS:  
     I suppose so. Don't you ever wish you'd just had a  
     normal year though? I can't wait to get home.  
ROSE:  
     We are going home, Al. In less than a week.  
ALBUS:  
     I wish it was for good.  
ROSE:  
     (SHOCKED)  
     You mean, not come back to Hogwarts?  
ALBUS:  
     Never mind. Forget I said anything.  
ROSE:  
     Oh, for heaven's sake. I thought Fred and Louis were  
     exaggerating.  
ALBUS:  
     They've been talking about me, have they? I  
     should've guessed.  
ROSE:  
     They just said you've been really quiet and moody.  
ALBUS:  
     Is that right?  
ROSE:  
     Well, what Fred actually said was, "It's really  
     weird, because normally you can't get him to shut  
     up."  
ALBUS:  
     Huh. Takes one to know one.  
ROSE:  
     Do you really want to leave Hogwarts, Al?  
ALBUS:  
     I dunno. It's just - all this quest stuff. I'm sick  
     of it. And even if we do finish it, who's to say it  
     won't just make things worse?  
ROSE:  
     What things? What are you talking about?  
ALBUS:  
     This past week - don't tell me you haven't noticed.  
ROSE:  
     Everyone's on edge at the moment. It's just the  
     Quidditch final.  
ALBUS:  
     I'll fight anyone who has a go at me, but it's all  
     the sniggering and whispering in corners I can't  
     stand. People think I'm weird and stuck up, but it's  
     not that. I just can't stop thinking about this  
     quest and what's going to happen if we fail.  
ROSE:  
     You've always got me and Leila to talk to.  
ALBUS:  
     I know, but -  
(LONG PAUSE)  
ROSE:  
     Oh, I get it. It's not us you want to talk to?  
ALBUS:  
     Yeah. Sort of.  
ROSE:  
     Boys are so silly. I don't know why you and Scorp  
     can't just sort this out!  
ALBUS:  
I'm not talking about _him_. I meant Dad. I know I'm going to see him in a few days, but it'll be too late by then.  
ROSE:  
     It's not too late, Al. We can do this, I know we  
     can.  
ALBUS:  
     You don't get it, Rosie. Dad would have figured all  
     this out in his first week. I can't do what he did.  
ROSE:  
     You don't know that. Look, Al, you can keep on being  
     stubborn about Scorpius, but we need to finish this.  
ALBUS:  
     I know.  
ROSE:  
     You'll talk to him, then?  
ALBUS:  
     To Scorpius? No way. I told you, we can manage  
     without him.  
ROSE:  
     Oh, for heaven's sake. You're a stubborn git  
     sometimes, Al.  
ALBUS:  
     No look, Rosie, I've been thinking. Dad always had  
     Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione to help him, didn't  
     he? That must mean three is the best number.  
ROSE:  
     (UNCERTAIN)  
     Maybe. But this is different to anything Uncle Harry  
     did. The Hat said it would take four of us, and so  
     did Hufflepuff's diary.  
ALBUS:  
     Oh, the Hat doesn't know anything. As for those  
     Founders, they never even tried, they just gave up  
     when old Slimy Slytherin slithered off. It's just a  
     Binding Spell - how difficult can it be?  
ROSE:  
     You mean, you think we should try and cast the spell  
     without Scorp's silver thing?  
ALBUS:  
     It's got to be worth a try.  
ROSE:  
     And what about Gryffindor's spell?  WE can't do  
     anything until we've got that.  
ALBUS:  
     Oh, never mind about that. I - er - figured it out.  
               (ROSE IS NOT CONVINCED)  
ROSE:  
     By yourself?  
ALBUS:  
     Well - I did get some help.  
               (ROSE IS STILL DUBIOUS)  
ROSE:  
You mean you asked somebody for help? Who?  
ALBUS:  
     (AIRY)  
     Oh, only Professor Krum.  
ROSE:  
_Professor Krum_? Wow. That was brave of you.  
ALBUS:  
     It was nothing. He's not so bad when you get talking  
     to him.  
ROSE:  
     So, what did he say when you showed him the Key?  
ALBUS:  
     Well - first of all, he got really excited and  
     wanted to hang onto it, but I said I was keeping it  
     for Professor Longbottom.  
ROSE:  
     What happened then?  
ALBUS:  
     He sort of shrugged and stomped off down the  
     corridor on his wooden leg. I thought he was  
     furious, but then he turned round and barked at me  
     to hurry up and follow him.  
ROSE:  
     Where to?  
ALBUS:  
     The Library. He went straight to a shelf in the  
     Restricted Section, and signed a book out for me. I  
     thought Madam Pince was going to burst a blood  
     vessel.  
ROSE:  
     Then what?  
ALBUS:  
     We went to his classroom and started looking through  
     the book. He had to turn the pages with his wand,  
     because it kept trying to change. It was weird - one  
     second he'd be reading, and then there'd be this  
     sheep running around the room and he'd have to  
     Transfigure it back into a book again.  
ROSE:  
     A sheep? Oh - of course - parchment.  
ALBUS:  
     It didn't take him long to find the spell he wanted.  
     He showed me the incantation and wand movement, then  
     shouted at me until I got it right. It was pretty  
     cool. The Key sort of hummed, it sounded a bit like  
     Dad's car.  
ROSE:  
     (SHOCKED)  
     You mean that was it?  
ALBUS:  
Well - Professor Krum muttered something about the " _usual precautions applying_ ". But he didn't say what they are, so they can't be very important.  
ROSE:  
     But humming sounds like it could be quite a powerful  
     spell!  
ALBUS:  
He _did_ ask where I was keeping the Key. But when I told him it lived in one of my socks, he seemed quite happy.  
               (ROSE IS UNIMPRESSED BY THIS  
               SLACKNESS)  
ROSE:  
_Honestly_. Have you still got the book?  
ALBUS:  
     No. Madam Pince would only let me keep it for one  
     night.  
ROSE:  
     Great. We can't even check.  
ALBUS:  
     Stop fussing, Rosie. I'm sure it's fine. He'd have  
     said, wouldn't he, if it was dangerous? I mean - he  
     is a teacher.  
               (ROSE IS STILL A LITTLE WORRIED)  
ROSE:  
     I suppose so.  
ALBUS:  
     So we're all sorted.  
               (AT THIS, ROSE CHEERS UP)  
ROSE:  
     Oh, we're so nearly there, Al! When shall we do  
     this?  
ALBUS:  
     We need a time when nobody's going to miss us. I  
     hate to say it, but the best time's going to be  
     Saturday morning, during the Quidditch final.  
ROSE:  
     Oh no! Is there no other way?  
ALBUS:  
     Can you think of one?  
ROSE:  
     I suppose not.  
ALBUS:  
     Right then, it's decided.  
ROSE:  
     So you're going to cast Gryffindor's spell -  
ALBUS:  
     And you'll do Ravenclaw's Charm -  
ROSE:  
     Which leaves Leila to cast the Binding Spell - do  
     you think she'll be all right with that?  
ALBUS:  
     She'll have to be.  
                        

                Scene 3: Saturday Morning  
               (EXT: HOGWARTS CASTLE)  
SOUND: BACKGROUND NOISE OF MANY STUDENTS TALKING AND  
LAUGHING AS THEY WALK DOWN TO THE QUIDDITCH PITCH  
CYRIL:  
     Oi! Malfoy! Get over here.  
SCORPIUS:  
     What is it now, Smith?  
CYRIL:  
     (IN A VOICE ACCUSTOMED TO BEING OBEYED)  
     I need you to get my broom from the Common Room.  
     Zabini and me are racing down to the Quidditch pitch  
     to get the best seats.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Get it yourself. I'm not your house elf.  
SOUND: FRIENDLY LAUGHTER  
               (LONG PAUSE AS SCORPIUS WALKS OFF)  
CYRIL:  
     Hey! Get back here, squirt. Who do you think you  
     are?  
               (LONG PAUSE AS SCORPIUS TURNS AROUND  
               AGAIN.)  
SCORPIUS:  
     (CONTEMPTUOUS)  
     I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Who are you?  
CYRIL:  
Listen to the little wimp. He's a _Malfoy_. Like that's anything special. Go and get my broom, squirt, or it'll be the worse for you.  
SCORPIUS:  
     What's that supposed to mean?  
CYRIL:  
     It means do as I say, or I tell everyone exactly how  
     pathetic your family is.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Go right ahead. I couldn't care less.  
CYRIL:  
     Got nothing these days, have they? No friends, no  
     money.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I've got a better broom than you, Smith. And you're  
     one to talk about no friends - hasn't your dad just  
     won 'most hated wireless presenter' in Witch Weekly  
     for the third year running?  
UNIDENTIFIED SLYTHERIN:  
     Ha! He's right, Cyril!  
SOUND: UNFRIENDLY LAUGHTER DIRECTED TOWARDS SMITH  
CYRIL:  
     (RUFFLED AND ANGRY)  
Yeah, and it means everybody knows who he is. That's power and influence, that is. What about your dad - isn't he some sort of Level 6 drone at the Ministry? _I_ heard he doesn't even have his own office.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Shut up.  
CYRIL:  
(SCORPIUS IS FINALLY RATTLED BY THIS)  
     Ooh, look, is ickle Scorpius going to cry? No  
     wonder, with a dad that pathetic. And what about the  
     rest of the family? Remind me, how did they escape  
     Azkaban again? Begged for mercy, so I heard. Bunch  
     of cowards.  
SOUND: A SCUFFLE.  
SOUND: SOUND: SCORPIUS LANDS A LUCKY PUNCH  
VOICE: CYRIL STARTS TO CRY  
CYRIL:  
     Sir! Sir! Over here!  
               (PROFESSOR KRUM WALKS OVER)  
KRUM:  
     Vot is dis?  
CYRIL:  
     He hit me Sir!  
KRUM:  
     Fighting! Without wands! Now this I cannot belief.  
     Professor Longbottom, your assistance, if you  
     please.  
               (NEVILLE JOINS THE GROUP)  
NEVILLE:  
     What is it, Professor Krum? Another fight? What's  
     wrong with everybody this week?  
KRUM:  
     I not know.  
NEVILLE:  
     I've had to break up three already today. So - how  
     might I help? Goodness, that's going to be a shiner,  
     Cyril.  
CYRIL:  
     Malfoy thumped me Sir. It's not fair!  
KRUM:  
     Students haf been punching and kicking each other,  
     as if Muggles, not wizards. Vot is correct  
     punishment?  
NEVILLE:  
     Hmm. Docking House points can be quite effective at  
     this stage of term, I find.  
KRUM:  
     I not understand. Students are from Slytherin House.  
     We play Quidditch final now. To take House points  
     would be, how you say, bad tictacs.  
NEVILLE:  
     Tactics.  
KRUM:  
     You try to make Gryffindor the advantage, Professor.  
NEVILLE:  
     If you say so, Viktor. You wanted my advice.  
KRUM:  
     At Durmstrang, for such terrible offence, Head  
     Professor decide punishment.  
NEVILLE:  
     She won't thank you. It's ten minutes until the  
     match starts.  
KRUM:  
     As umpire, I start match in her place.  
NEVILLE:  
She _really_ won't thank you for that.  
KRUM:  
     Malfoy, you go to Headmistress' office, now. She  
     beat you, and you not fight again.  
SCORPIUS:  
     But Sir!  
NEVILLE:  
     (LOW VOICE)  
     Are you quite sure you want to do that, Viktor?  
     Seems a bit harsh on young Scorpius.  
KRUM:  
     Decision is final. I must go now.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Professor Longbottom, it's not fair. It wasn't just  
     me!  
NEVILLE:  
     You heard your Head of House, Scorpius. Don't make  
     it worse by answering back. Go on, off you go.  
               (PAUSE AS SCORPIUS TRUDGES OFF IN  
               HIGH INDIGNATION. )  
NEVILLE:  
     Come on, Cyril, I'll take you up to see Madame  
     Pomfrey. You can stop crying now.  
                        

                Scene 4: Last piece of the puzzle  
               (HEADMISTRESS' OFFICE)  
               (SCORPIUS IS WEARING THE SORTING HAT)  
SCORPIUS:  
     Erm - Sorting Hat? Can you hear me?  
SORTING HAT:  
     (SLEEPY)  
     Slytherin. First year. Malfoy, Scorpius?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Yes, that's right. It's me.  
SORTING HAT:  
     (WAKING UP)  
     To what do I owe this unsought interruption to my  
     slumber?  
SCORPIUS:  
     The Headmistress got called away to sort out a  
     bigger problem than me.  
SORTING HAT:  
     Called away again, alas. I am curious to know what  
     occupies so much of her time in recent days. Tell  
     me, have unusual events have been taking place?  
SCORPIUS:  
     There have been a lot of fights lately, I suppose. I  
     don't know if that's unusual.  
               (SCORPIUS REMEMBERS HIS GRIEVANCE)  
     The Professors are all in really bad moods, I know  
     that much. That's the reason I'm stuck in here just  
     as the Quidditch Final is getting started.  
SORTING HAT:  
     Elaborate.  
SCORPIUS:  
     It's really unfair. I hit someone else in my House,  
     but he started it, and he didn't get into trouble at  
     all.  
SORTING HAT:  
     Ah! Now I perceive - you are here because you are  
     dissatisfied with your Sorting.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (SURPRISED)  
Am I?  
SORTING HAT:  
     Have I misinterpreted? You have not come to plead?  
SCORPIUS:  
     What - for, like, a transfer to a different House or  
     something? Is that allowed?  
SORTING HAT:  
     If it were, would you want to move?  
               (LONG PAUSE, AS SCORPIUS CONSIDERS  
               THIS)  
SCORPIUS:  
I don't _think_ so. It'd be like - I dunno -  
               (TRAILS OFF, AS SCORPIUS TRIES TO  
               WORK OUT HOW HE FEELS ABOUT THE  
               POSSIBILITY)  
SORTING HAT:  
     Yes?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Like letting them win or something.  
SORTING HAT:  
     Let me see if I understand. You have not yet  
     vanquished your enemies in Slytherin House, and  
     therein lies your difficulty?  
SCORPIUS:  
     It's just the one enemy really.  
(ANGRY AND DETERMINED) And I can handle _him_.  
SORTING HAT:  
     Why then, have you woken me?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I - I don't know really.  
SORTING HAT:  
     In that case, I must ask you to kindly leave me in  
     peace. I have deep philosophical matters to  
     consider, and a mere three months before I must  
     perform my next Song.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (INDIGNANT)  
     You were asleep a minute ago!  
SORTING HAT:  
     That is beside the point.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Wait a minute, I do know why I'm here. I wanted to  
     tell you it's all your fault.  
               (THE SORTING HAT IS INTRIGUED)  
SORTING HAT:  
     My fault?  
SCORPIUS:  
     You and your stupid quest.  
SORTING HAT:  
     I don't follow you.  
SCORPIUS:  
     You know - the wild goose chase you sent Albus  
     Potter on, the one he dragged the rest of us into.  
SORTING HAT:  
     (WITH ASPERITY)  
     Are you, perhaps, referring to the task of seeking  
     out an ancient spell? One that will repair any  
     remaining damage to the fabric of this castle, while  
     helping to cement unity between the four Houses for  
     the foreseeable future?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Yeah. That one.  
SORTING HAT:  
     I see. You are one of the four.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Not anymore, I'm not.  
               (THE SORTING HAT BECOMES ANXIOUS AT  
               THIS NEWS)  
SORTING HAT:  
     You are here to tell me the task has failed?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I suppose I am.  
SORTING HAT:  
     What has happened to the other boy?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Don't ask me. I'm not his keeper.  
SORTING HAT:  
He is in danger? Cursed? _Dead_?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Calm down, it's not that bad. He's watching the  
     match, I expect.  
SORTING HAT:  
     But you are not with him.  
SCORPIUS:  
     No, I'm not. And it's all your fault, like I said.  
     He's obsessed with this task of yours. I'd had  
enough.  
SORTING HAT:  
     Please, explain.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Well, we had this fight...  
SORTING HAT: _Another_ fight?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Oh, that's right. Go ahead and blame me as well.  
     Everybody else does. Albus Potter can't do anything  
     wrong, but I'm a Malfoy, so I must be no good. All  
     year long I've been showing up to build fountains  
     for him, not to mention eating at his House table  
     and getting all kinds of stick for it, and I never  
     said a word--oh, never mind. What's the point?  
SORTING HAT:  
     What would you have said?  
SCORPIUS:  
     It's all right for him! He doesn't have to live in  
     Slytherin House, and face Smith.  
SORTING HAT:  
     Your enemy.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Yeah. And it was all for nothing in the end anyway.  
SORTING HAT:  
     You believe the task to be without merit, or  
     perhaps, impossible?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Of course it's impossible. We're just kids. Rose  
     acts like she knows what she's doing, but she's got  
     no idea really. Neither has Al. It's going to blow  
     up in their faces, and there's no way I'm going to  
     be around when it happens.  
SORTING HAT:  
     I see. You have abandoned them to their folly.  
SCORPIUS:  
     You could put it that way.  
SORTING HAT:  
     And what of the fourth?  
SCORPIUS:  
     The fourth? Oh, Leila's still helping them. She even  
     talks to me sometimes, which is more than Albus  
     does.  
     (PAUSE)  
     Anyway, I saw you sitting there, on the shelf, and I  
     thought you should know about all the trouble you've  
     caused.  
SORTING HAT:  
     I regret it. Is there nothing I may say to convince  
     you to rejoin your friends?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Al isn't my friend - not any more. And even if I  
     went back, we still can't finish your task for you.  
     We don't know how to work the spells.  
SORTING HAT:  
     (GROWING EXCITEMENT)  
     You mean, you have found them?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Oh, yeah. Didn't I say?  
SORTING HAT:  
     Then you must complete the task!  
SCORPIUS:  
     Easier said than done.  
SORTING HAT:  
     You are so close. Please - I beg you - finish the  
     task. Do it, quickly, before it is too late.  
               (THE HAT FALLS SILENT. LONG PAUSE AS  
               SCORPIUS WAITS FOR FURTHER  
               INFORMATION)  
SCORPIUS:  
     Hat? Huh. It must have gone back to sleep. I might  
     as well take it off - it's sweltering under here.  
               (PAUSE AS SCORPIUS REMOVES THE HAT)  
SOUND: A REMOTE CHEER GOES UP FROM THE QUIDDITCH PITCH  
SCORPIUS:  
     This is so unfair.  
               (LONG PAUSE AS SCORPIUS WANDERS  
               AROUND THE ROOM)  
SCORPIUS:  
     How long am I going to have to stay here anyway?  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     As long as it takes, I fear, Mr Malfoy.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Who said that?  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     It was I.  
(PAUSE AS SCORPIUS PEERS AT THE  
PORTRAIT)  
SCORPIUS:  
     It says here you used to be Professor Dumbledore.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     A most acute observation.  
SCORPIUS:  
     People say you were an amazing wizard.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Do they really? How very flattering.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I was talking to the Sorting Hat just then.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Indeed. Did it have anything of interest to say?  
SCORPIUS:  
     It wants me to do something.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     I have always found it best to pay attention when  
     the Sorting Hat makes a suggestion.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Well, I don't want to. I want to go and watch the  
     Quidditch Final. I bet Professor McGonagall's  
     forgotten about me and is out there already. I might  
     as well just go.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Do not be hasty. What has the Sorting Hat asked of  
     you? Perhaps I can be of assistance.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'm not sure you can. I think I have to do it  
     myself.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Then you must be uniquely qualified for this task.  
     In what way, do you suppose?  
               (LONG PAUSE, AS SCORPIUS THINKS HARD  
               ABOUT THIS)  
SCORPIUS:  
Well, not to be rude, but I'm - you know - _alive_.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Indeed, that is quite specific. I suspect, however,  
     that there may be something else in addition. Think  
again.  
               (ANOTHER THOUGHTFUL PAUSE)  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'm a Slytherin, I suppose. Were you a Slytherin?  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     No. When I lived in this castle, I was not a  
     Slytherin.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Maybe that's it then.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     I believe you may be right. Severus - speak up. You  
     are needed.  
               (SNAPE TAKES HIS TIME TO ANSWER THIS  
               SUMMONS)  
SNAPE:  
     So I gather. Can't it wait? The match is going  
     exceedingly well.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (EAGER)  
     Do you know what's happening? Can you hear the  
     score?  
SNAPE:  
     When the Snitch is caught, I am confident Slytherin  
     will be a thousand points ahead.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Cool.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Severus, meet Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, in life,  
     this man's name was--  
SCORPIUS:  
     It's OK. I know who he is.  
DUMBLEDORE:  
     Marvellous. I can go back to listening to the match.  
     Alas, Gryffindor is indeed being flattened.  
SOUND: ANOTHER CHEER FROM THE MATCH  
SNAPE:  
     So, Scorpius Malfoy. What have you heard about me?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (WARY)  
     I've heard a lot. I'm just not quite sure how it all  
     adds up.  
               (THERE IS A LONG SILENCE. SCORPIUS IS  
               THE ONE TO BREAK IT)  
     I know the books say you were a great wizard.  
SNAPE:  
     But you do not think so?  
SCORPIUS:  
     My granddad calls you a traitor. He says it's your  
     fault the Malfoys have gone down in the world.  
SNAPE:  
     Indeed.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Which - which one is true?  
SNAPE: Both.  
               (THERE IS AN EVEN LONGER SILENCE)  
     What is it you need from me?  
SCORPIUS:  
     If you're an enemy of my family, I shouldn't ask  
     anything from you.  
SNAPE:  
     Not even - information?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Well, all right. I suppose that can't hurt. You were  
     Head of Slytherin House, right?  
SNAPE:  
I was.  
SCORPIUS:  
So, maybe you can tell me what _this_ is.  
               (PAUSE AS SCORPIUS TAKES SLYTHERIN'S  
               OBJECT FROM HIS POCKET)  
SNAPE:  
     That? That is Slytherin's insignia, of course.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Insignia? You mean, like a coat of arms? But it's  
     different to the one on the school gates.  
SNAPE:  
     No, not a coat of arms. This is our Founder's  
     personal monogram.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Oh, you mean like the ones Dad has embroidered on  
     his handkerchiefs?  
SNAPE:  
     No doubt. The item is Goblin-made, I believe. A  
     highly skilled piece of workmanship, and believed to  
     be of great personal significance to Salazar  
     Slytherin. It is said he wore it on his cloak.  
SCORPIUS:  
So it _is_ jewellery. Rosie's mum was right!  
SNAPE:  
     To whom have you shown this item?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Oh, no one important. Just this girl I know, Rose  
     Weasley, it was her mother. What was her name again?  
     Something weird...  
               (SNAPE WORKS IT OUT)  
SNAPE:  
     (REPRESSIVE)  
     Never mind.  
               (PAUSE)  
     Where did you find it? It has been lost since before  
     my tenure as Head of Slytherin House.  
SCORPIUS:  
Oh, I can tell you _that_. Phineas Nigellus Black - you know, the man who lives in that blank portrait over there - it was him who lost it. I found it in his old house, underneath the floorboards.  
               (SNAPE GIVES A CONTEMPTUOUS SNIFF)  
     He told me to give it to Professor Krum, but I  
     didn't see why I should. I'm more of a Slytherin  
     than he is.  
SNAPE:  
     Quite. Now you have it, what do you intend to do  
     with it?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'm guarding it for Slytherin House. When we get a  
     proper Head of House, I'll give it to them.  
SNAPE:  
     I approve. Guard it well, Scorpius Malfoy.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I'm going to ask my Dad about you. You seem all  
     right to me.  
SNAPE:  
     Your father was a student of mine.  
SCORPIUS:  
     No way. What was he like?  
SNAPE:  
     A very good student. Popular. A leader.  
               (SCORPIUS IS SOMEWHAT SURPRISED AT  
               THIS)  
SCORPIUS:  
     Really? Wow.  
               (LONG PAUSE AS SCORPIUS TAKES THIS  
               IN)  
     Professor Snape?  
SNAPE: Yes?  
SCORPIUS:  
     There is one more thing you could help me with -  
     seeing as I'm here...  
SNAPE:  
Go on.  
SCORPIUS:  
This _insignia_ thing - it's part of a spell.  
SNAPE:  
     So much is obvious.  
SCORPIUS:  
     You mean, you can tell?  
SNAPE:  
I have retained _some_ minor portion of my ability to recognise magic when I see it. It appears to enhance a straightforward spell of binding or restoration.  
SCORPIUS:  
     That's what I thought. I need to know how to use it  
     to join three spells together.  
SNAPE:  
     A simple enough task. Nevertheless, caution is  
     appropriate. The correct procedure must be followed.  
     Have you studied Defence Against the Dark Arts?  
SCORPIUS:  
     (PROUD)  
     I did OK in my end of year exam.  
SNAPE:  
     Then you will, of course, know the Four Point  
     Defence?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Um -  
SNAPE:  
It is a basic principle. What _are_ they teaching them these days?  
               (SLIGHT PAUSE, AS SCORPIUS DECLINES  
               TO ANSWER THIS RHETORICAL QUESTION)  
     (LECTURING)  
     Any number of distinct spells, when combined to  
     become greater than the sum of their parts, must be  
     worked in precisely the right order, and with the  
     required safeguards in place. What are the spells  
     you are combining?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Well, there's a Charm.  
SNAPE:  
     Charms must always come first in the sequence. They  
     are complex spells, yet stable. The foundation you  
     might say.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Then there's something called a Trigger spell. It's  
     got an object with it too, a bit like this one, only  
     it's made out of gold.  
SNAPE:  
     That will be a Transfiguration spell. Highly  
     volatile. After it is cast, you will need to perform  
     the Binding spell immediately.  
SCORPIUS:  
     OK. I can do that.  
SNAPE:  
     That is not all. You will need a fourth component to  
     hold the three spells in balance. Hence, four point  
     defence.  
SCORPIUS:  
     But that can't be right. We haven't got a fourth  
     spell.  
SNAPE:  
     You misunderstand me. The presence of an additional  
     wizard, or witch will be sufficient to maintain the  
     other spells. The final, complete spell, if  
     correctly cast, will be one of almost infinite  
     endurance.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I see.  
               (LONG PAUSE)  
     Er - just one last thing -  
SNAPE: Yes?  
SCORPIUS:  
     What would happen if the extra person wasn't there?  
     You know, to hold the other spells in balance?  
SNAPE:  
     If you can't work that out for yourself, you are not  
     fit to be in Slytherin.  
SCORPIUS:  
     It - it could be dangerous, you mean?  
SNAPE:  
     That would depend on - certain variables. Given a  
     commonplace combination of spells, experienced and  
     qualified wizards might get away with broken wands  
     and burned fingers. Otherwise -  
SCORPIUS:  
     I thought so. Thanks very much. I have to go and  
     find someone.  
SOUND: SCORPIUS RUNNING FULL-TILT DOWN THE MOVING  
STAIRCASE.  
SNAPE: (DRY)  
     Glad to be of assistance.  
                        

               Scene 5: In another part of the castle...  
               (INT: THE FOUNTAIN ROOM)  
SOUND: A CHEER GOES UP FROM OUTSIDE  
ROSE:  
     (AGONISED VOICE)  
     Who scored just then - was it Gryffindor or  
     Slytherin?  
               (ALBUS AND LEILA IGNORE THIS)  
     Don't either of you care?  
LEILA:  
     Not in the slightest.  
ALBUS:  
     Concentrate, Rosie. This is more important than  
     Quidditch. OK - you stand there, Leila.  
LEILA: Why?  
ALBUS:  
     Does it matter? So we're in a circle, all right?  
LEILA:  
     Three people does not make a circle. We should get  
     Scorpius.  
ALBUS:  
     Well, we're not, and that's that. And I wish you'd  
     stop harping on about it.  
LEILA:  
     Did you know that boy in his House has been bullying  
     him again?  
ROSE:  
     No. How do you know? Did he tell you?  
LEILA:  
     He didn't have to, I've seen it. He curses Scorp's  
     belongings, and Vanishes food off his plate.  
ROSE:  
     Gosh, that's awful. Al, did you hear that? Shouldn't  
     we do something? Smith shouldn't be allowed to get  
     away with it.  
ALBUS:  
     Scorpius can take care of himself. He left us,  
     remember?  
ROSE:  
But -  
ALBUS:  
     He's on his own. Now, can we get on and do this?  
ROSE:  
     Who's going to begin?  
ALBUS:  
     Erm - let's think about this.  
               (THINKS ABOUT IT)  
     Trigger first, I suppose. Does that make sense?  
ROSE:  
     Sounds good to me. What do you have to do?  
ALBUS:  
     It's pretty straightforward. First, I place the key  
     onto the object to be Transfigured.  
ROSE:  
     Put it in that gap in the stonework, like Leila  
     suggested.  
ALBUS:  
     Good idea.  
SOUND: KEY BEING DROPPED INTO THE FOUNTAIN  
Now I do the spell. _Mobiliastro!_  
A THROBBING, INTENSE HUMMING SOUNDS BEGINS, LIKE A LOW  
NOTE STRUCK BY A TUNING FORK, SOFTLY AT FIRST  
LEILA:  
     What's that noise?  
ROSE:  
     (NOTE OF PANIC)  
It's hurting my ears. Albus, what does that spell actually mean?  
ALBUS:  
     (UNCERTAIN)  
     Professor Krum didn't say.  
               (PAUSE AS THE HUMMING GETS A LITTLE  
               LOUDER)  
     It'll be fine - let's just get a move on. Leila, get  
     ready with the Binding Spell.  
LEILA:  
     I - I don't know if I can.  
ROSE:  
     What's wrong, Leila?  
LEILA:  
     (FAINT)  
     I feel a bit ... strange.  
SOUND: HUMMING IS GETTING LOUDER. SOFTLY AT FIRST, A  
RUMBLING BEGINS, LIKE THE BEGINNING OF AN EARTHQUAKE. THE  
WINDOWS BEGIN TO RATTLE  
ROSE:  
     Al, can you smell something?  
ALBUS:  
     Yeah, like burning metal.  
SOUND: LEILA FALLING TO THE FLOOR  
ROSE: Leila!  
ALBUS:  
     What's wrong with her?  
ROSE:  
     I don't know, she just fainted. Al, look - over  
     there! The walls are shaking!  
ALBUS:  
     Help me get Leila underneath the fountain, quick!  
SOUND: HUMMING GETS LOUDER, RATTLING CONTINUES, RUMBLING  
SOUND INCREASES, A STONE CRASHES TO THE FLOOR.  
ROSE:  
     (ALMOST SHRIEKING)  
     Albus, what should we do?  
               (ALBUS KEEPS HIS HEAD)  
ALBUS:  
     I'm going to try and stop it.  
(PAUSE)  
_Finite Incantatem!_ Help me, Rosie.  
ROSE AND ALBUS:  
_Finite Incantatem!_  
SOUND: HUMMING ETC. CONTINUES, ANOTHER STONE FALLS.  
ROSE:  
     (NEAR TO TEARS)  
     It's not working!  
               (LONG PAUSE AS ALBUS CONSIDERS WHAT  
               TO DO NEXT)  
ALBUS:  
     Look, we have to get out of here. Leila needs help.  
ROSE:  
     No, Al, it's too dangerous! We won't get as far as  
     the door.  
ALBUS:  
     If we don't go now, the castle will break apart with  
     us inside it.  
ROSE:  
     No! We're safe here under the Fountain.  
ALBUS:  
Not for long. I _have_ to find Professor Krum and get him to reverse the spell.  
ROSE:  
     (SOBBING)  
     But, Al, everyone's at the Quidditch Final.  
ALBUS:  
_Please_ don't cry. I need to think.

ROSE:  
     I'm sorry.  
               (SHE SNIFFS AND DRIES HER EYES)  
     OK, I'm ready now. What are we going to do?  
SOUND: HUMMING, RUMBLING, RATTLING AND CEILING STONES  
FALLING ARE GETTING STEADILY WORSE  
ALBUS:  
     Rose, listen to me. When, I say go, you're going to  
     make a run for the door.  
ROSE:  
     What about Leila?  
ALBUS:  
     I'll bring her.  
               (ALBUS TRIES TO PICK LEILA UP OFF THE  
               FLOOR)  
     Merlin, she weighs a ton.  
ROSE:  
Wait, I can help. _Wingardium Leviosa_!

ALBUS:  
     Thanks - OK, I've got her. On my count - one, two -  
ROSE:  
     WAIT! Who's that by the door?  
ALBUS:  
     Don't tell me...  
ROSE:  
     It's Scorpius!  
ALBUS:  
     What's he doing? No, stop, get back you idiot!  
SCORPIUS:  
     Too late. I'm here now. You might as well put Leila  
     down. We're not going anywhere until you listen to  
     me.  
NOISE LEVEL DROPS ABRUPTLY. RUMBLING STOPS AND STONES  
CEASE TO FALL. ALL THAT IS LEFT IS THE ORIGINAL HUMMING,  
WHICH IS NOW SLIGHTLY HIGHER AND ALMOST PLEASANT  
ALBUS:  
     (FURIOUS)  
     I don't give a damn about anything you've got to  
     say. What do you think you're doing here anywhere?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I went to look for you down at the pitch. When you  
     weren't there, I figured you must be here already.  
(PAUSE)  
     Well, come on then. Haven't we got a task to  
     finish?  
ALBUS:  
     (BITTER)  
     You're too late. We're going. It's over.  
ROSE:  
     It's too dangerous, Scorp.  
SCORPIUS:  
     No, listen! I know what to do -  
ALBUS:  
     So do I. We need to go and find some real wizards  
     before I completely destroy the castle. Let's go.  
SCORPIUS:  
     The castle's empty, Al. It's up to us.  
               (LONG PAUSE)  
SOUND: HUMMING NOISE  
ROSE:  
     Listen - the castle doesn't sound angry anymore.  
SCORPIUS:  
     It's because I'm supposed to be here with you. It's  
     true. You have to believe me.  
ALBUS:  
     (SUSPICIOUS)  
     How do we know we can trust you?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Because I talked to the Sorting Hat. And afterwards,  
     Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape told me what I  
     had to do.  
               (ANOTHER LONG PAUSE AS THIS SINKS IN)  
     This is all my fault. I should never have left.  
ALBUS:  
     No, you shouldn't.  
(PAUSE)  
     But I shouldn't have bossed you around. And I  
     should've listened to you about the Sorting Hat.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Forget it.  
LEILA:  
     Well, it's about time.  
ROSE:  
     Leila! You're awake! Are you feeling better?  
LEILA:  
     Much better now we're all here. Are we going to get  
     started now?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Can you stand up, Leila?  
LEILA:  
     'Course I can. What do you need me to do?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Just stand there, and  - I don't know - concentrate  
     on the rest of us getting it right. Rosie, have you  
     done the Charm yet?  
ROSE:  
     No, Albus went first. Was that wrong?  
SCORPIUS:  
     We'll have to start again. Al, reverse your spell.  
ALBUS:  
     I tried. It didn't work.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Try again.  
ALBUS:  
_Finite Incantatem_.  
SOUND: HUMMING DIES AWAY COMPLETELY  
ROSE:  
     It worked!  
SCORPIUS:  
     OK, Rose, you first. Go ahead.  
ROSE:  
     (CONCENTRATING HARD)  
     _Cordiale Concordatis!_  
SCORPIUS:  
     Now you, Al.  
ALBUS:  
     Er - all right then.  
               (ALBUS CLEARS HIS THROAT NERVOUSLY)  
     _Mobiliastro!_  
SOUND: HUMMING BEGINS AGAIN, HIGHER AND SWEETER THAN  
BEFORE  
ROSE:  
     (BOSSY)  
     You next, Scorp.  
SCORPIUS:  
     What did you do with Gryffindor's Key, Al?  
ALBUS:  
     I put it in there.  
LEILA:  
     Slytherin's item must go in the same place.  
SCORPIUS:  
I think you're right. OK. There it goes. Now the Binding Spell, I suppose. Here goes. _Reparo!_  
ALBUS:  
     Wow. Look at that.  
LEILA:  
     The gold and the silver are melting together.  
ROSE:  
And that's not all. Duck!  
SOUND: A TREMENDOUS CRUSHING, SCRAPING SOUND AS EVERY  
CEILING STONE FLIES BACK INTO PLACE  
               (LONG, WONDERING PAUSE)  
ROSE:  
     Gosh. Is everyone all right?  
ALBUS:  
     That is one powerful spell.  
LEILA:  
     The walls and ceiling are as good as new again.  
SCORPIUS:  
     (A LITTLE SHAKEN)  
     I had no idea that was going to happen. I've only  
     ever used it to fix broken twigs on my broom.  
ALBUS:  
     But what's happened to the Fountain?  
ROSE:  
Oh no!  
SCORPIUS:  
     Where's it gone? Did we make a mistake?  
ALBUS:  
     Hang on, it could just be the spell. Maybe it takes  
     a while to finish working.  
               (THEY WAIT FOR WHAT SHOULD FEEL LIKE  
               A VERY LONG WHILE, IN REAL TIME ABOUT  
               FIVE SECONDS)  
               (THE FOUR FRIENDS ARE COMPLETELY  
               CRUSHED AND DEFEATED)  
ROSE:  
     I don't think it's coming back.  
SCORPIUS:  
     I must have gone wrong somewhere.  
ALBUS:  
     It was me who messed things up in the first place.  
LEILA:  
     Or this is what was supposed to happen. Perhaps it  
     was never meant to be a real fountain.  
ROSE:  
     It could be worse, I suppose. At least we stopped  
     the castle from falling apart.  
ALBUS:  
     And we did it without anyone finding out.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Thank Merlin for that. I'm in enough trouble with  
     McGonagall as it is.  
ALBUS:  
     I'm going to have to tell Professor Longbottom I've  
     lost his Key.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Shall we go and face the music together?  
ALBUS:  
     Might as well.  
SOUND: CHEERING FROM OUTSIDE  
               (ROSE, SCORPIUS AND LEILA TRY TO LOOK  
               ON THE BRIGHT SIDE)  
ROSE:  
     Sounds like the match is still going on.  
SCORPIUS:  
     And the feast to look forward to afterwards.  
LEILA:  
     And going home tomorrow.  
               (ALBUS CAN FIND NOTHING TO FEEL  
               CHEERFUL ABOUT)  
ALBUS:  
     I wish it was tomorrow now.

  
                         Scene 6: After the Quidditch  
                         Final  
               (INT: HOGWARTS CASTLE. AS THE FOUR  
               FRIENDS REACH THE ENTRANCE HALL, A  
               RESOUNDING VICTORY CRY GOES UP FROM  
               OUTSIDE)  
SOUND: HUGE CHEERING THAT GOES ON FOR SOME TIME  
SOUND: FOOTSTEPS RUNNING DOWN THE STEPS TO THE ENTRANCE  
HALL.  
ROSE:  
     Oh no! That sounded like the end.  
LEILA:  
     Good. We can go straight in to the Feast.  
               (PAUSE)  
     What's that in the middle of the Entrance Hall?  
               (ALBUS CAN HARDLY DARE TO BELIEVE HIS  
               EYES)  
ALBUS:  
No way. It _can't_ be.  
SCORPIUS:  
Wow. It's _huge_.  
ROSE:  
It's _gorgeous_. Oh, _Albus_ \- we did it after all.  
ALBUS:  
     I'm going to get a closer look.  
SOUND: A FOUNTAIN PLAYING.  
               (THEY STAND AROUND THE MAGNIFICENT  
               FOUNTAIN, AWESTRUCK)  
ROSE:  
     It's like the water's all different colours, but  
     it's just the way it's flowing through the glass.  
SCORPIUS:  
     House colours. Like the Hourglasses.  
               (JUST AS HE SAYS THIS...)  
SOUND: HUNDREDS OF GLASS BEADS START TO RATTLE DOWN INTO  
THE SLYTHERIN HOURGLASS  
SCORPIUS:  
     (GLOATING)  
Hey Al, just look at how many points Slytherin have got. We must have smashed your lot into the ground.  
               (NOTHING CAN UNDERMINE THE PERFECT  
               HAPPINESS ALBUS FEELS AT THIS MOMENT)  
ALBUS:  
     Just you wait! We'll get you next year. When I'm  
     Seeker against you.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Seriously? You're going to try out for the team?  
ALBUS:  
     Yeah, why not?  
               (ROSE AND SCORPIUS CHEER)  
LEILA:  
     I'm going to drink some water from the Fountain.  
ROSE:  
     Leila, you can't!  
SCORPIUS:  
     It's not a common drinking fountain.  
LEILA:  
     What's common about it? Anyway, there's a cup here  
     on a chain.  
ALBUS:  
     So there is. Hey, there's a plaque next to it.  
ROSE:  
     What does it say?  
ALBUS:  
     It just says, "Please rinse after use."  
SCORPIUS:  
     Definitely Hufflepuff's work.  
SOUND: LEILA FILLING THE CUP AND DRINKING.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Hurry up, I want some.  
SOUND: DOOR OPENING.  
LEILA:  
     Who's that man with Professor Longbottom?  
ALBUS: Dad!  
SOUND: ALBUS THROWS HIMSELF INTO HARRY'S ARMS  
HARRY:  
     Oof! Good to see you too, Al.  
ALBUS:  
     What are you doing here?  
HARRY:  
     Lesson planning. I've got those Advanced Defence  
     Against the Dark Arts classes next term, remember?  
ROSE:  
     Uncle Harry, I don't believe you. You came to watch  
     the Quidditch Final, didn't you?  
NEVILLE:  
     I think you've been rumbled, mate.  
HARRY:  
     I should have known. Nothing gets past Rose.  
ROSE:  
     Is Daddy here too?  
HARRY:  
     'Fraid not. He couldn't get away, but he sends his  
     love.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Tell us about the match, Mr Potter. What was the  
     final score?  
HARRY:  
     You mean to say you missed it, Scorp? You walloped  
     us, eight hundred to seventy.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Fantastic!  
HARRY:  
     What's this new installation then, Neville? Don't  
     recall seeing a fountain in the Entrance Hall last  
     time I was here.  
NEVILLE:  
     It's a recent addition, Harry. Wasn't here this  
     morning. Complete mystery.  
HARRY:  
     Something to with this lot, you think?  
NEVILLE:  
     I can see why they made you Head of the Auror  
     department, Harry. Perhaps your son would care to  
     enlighten us.  
ALBUS:  
     It's kind of a long story, Professor.  
NEVILLE:  
     It can keep in that case. This place is going to be  
     overrun with starving students any second now. Why  
     don't you four go on into the Great Hall, get a head  
     start?  
SCORPIUS:  
     I thought you'd never ask.  
ROSE:  
     See you later, Uncle Harry.  
               (ROSE, SCORPIUS AND LEILA EXIT)  
ALBUS:  
     Um - Professor? Before I go in, I need to tell you  
     something.  
NEVILLE:  
     Go on then, make it quick.  
ALBUS:  
     I don't have your Key any more. It - it kind of  
     vanished.  
NEVILLE:  
     Don't tell me you left it next to the Chinese  
     Chomping Cabbage?  
ALBUS:  
     What? No.  
NEVILLE:  
     Of course you didn't. Vanished, you said?  
ALBUS:  
     Into the fountain.  
NEVILLE:  
     My goodness. I expect it's gone for good then.  
ALBUS:  
     I'm really sorry, Professor. And - and for taking it  
     in the first place.  
NEVILLE:  
     Seems to me you found its true purpose. Like I said  
     before, it was never really mine to begin with.  
     We'll say no more about it.  
HARRY:  
     Hang on a minute. Albus took something that didn't  
     belong to him?  
NEVILLE:  
     Run along, Al. We're all done here.  
ALBUS:  
     Can I, Dad?  
HARRY:  
     Neville's the boss while you're at school. Your  
     mother and I'll have something to say to you later.  
               (PAUSE AS ALBUS EXITS)  
HARRY:  
     I knew something was up at Christmas. Should I be  
     glad you didn't tell me then?  
NEVILLE:  
     Don't be too hard on him, Harry. I reckon he's had a  
     tough year.  
HARRY:  
     Something to do with this Fountain?  
NEVILLE:  
     I really can't tell you much. As I said at  
     Christmas, we knew the four of them were fascinated  
     by the old corridor we uncovered during the  
     renovations, but the castle seemed to be on their  
     side, so we rather left them to it. The outcome is  
     what you see here.  
HARRY:  
     Very decorative. Must have been designed by whoever  
     was responsible for the Prefect's Bathroom.  
NEVILLE:  
     I expect we'll piece the story together eventually.  
     Minerva's hosting drinks in her office after the  
     Feast if you want to stick around.  
HARRY:  
     She already asked me. I have a feeling she wants me  
     to ask Ginny to come and coach the Gryffindor  
     Quidditch team next year. With Viktor on staff,  
     we're definitely headed for a losing streak.  
NEVILLE:  
     Why don't you do it? Leave behind that catching Dark  
     wizards  thing of yours, and embrace your true  
     calling full time?  
HARRY:  
     A sabbatical. Excellent idea. I might just do that.  
               (THEY LAUGH COMFORTABLY TOGETHER)  
     Seriously though, I have to thank you, Nev. Albus  
     seems much happier than when I last saw him. You've  
     done wonders.  
NEVILLE:  
     No need for thanks, Harry. It's not my doing. He's  
     looking better today than I've seen him all term.  
HARRY:  
     Ginny's not one to fuss, you know that, but she's  
     been a bit anxious. We both have. That was my main  
     reason for coming up today.  
NEVILLE:  
     I guessed as much.  
HARRY:  
     I going to see if he wanted to come back with me in  
     the car and try and find out what was bothering him.  
     I clearly don't need to.  
NEVILLE:  
     I suspect a lot of it's to do with the Malfoy kid.  
     They had some sort of bust up.  
HARRY:  
     No sign of it today. Best of friends, by the looks  
     of things.  
NEVILLE:  
     That all right with you?  
HARRY:  
     (SOMBRE)  
     Only sometimes, if I'm honest. But I can live with  
     it.  
                         Scene 7: End of Year Feast  
               (INT: GREAT HALL)  
SOUND: CACOPHONY OF EXCITED VOICES  
ALBUS:  
     Shall we all sit together?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Why not? Everyone else is mixed up.  
ROSE:  
     Yuck. That horrible Cyril's sitting at the Ravenclaw  
     table.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Picking their brains about some revolting scheme  
     probably.  
ROSE:  
     If no one minds, I'm going to grab that seat next to  
     Fred and Louis. I'm dying to hear about the match.  
     Come with me, Leila? They'll squash up a bit if we  
     ask them nicely.  
LEILA:  
     Yes, all right.  
               (ROSE AND LEILA DISAPPEAR INTO THE  
               CROWD.)  
ALBUS:  
     (PUZZLED)  
Leila doesn't even _like_ hearing about Quidditch.

SCORPIUS:  
     She likes looking at your cousin though.  
               (LIGHT DAWNS)  
ALBUS:  
     Oh. Right.  
               (PAUSE AS THIS SINKS IN)  
     It's just us two then. Where shall we sit?  
SCORPIUS:  
     Let's find your brother. I feel like gloating.  
ALBUS:  
     No look, he's with the team. and all the Slytherin  
     players too. No room for us.  
SCORPIUS:  
     Well, get a move on, the staff are all looking at  
     us.  
ALBUS:  
     Dad's waving. Hey, Dad!  
SCORPIUS:  
     Why don't you come and sit at the Slytherin table  
     for a change?  
ALBUS:  
     Go on then.  
(FIN)


End file.
